Phantom x
by NahShizzums123
Summary: A Case in Las Vegas where the unsub is experimenting with creating mutants interrupts Remy and Spencer's 2 weeks off. What happens when Spencer goes to help and then goes missing?
1. Chapter 1

An obnoxious loud ringing filled the air, pulling a groan from the bed as one occupant rolled slightly, in an attempt to block the sound. Spencer smiled when he noticed that hard chest under his ear and the steady sound of the heart beat belonging to the man starting to stir under him. After months of being apart, finally they were going to have some time off. Remy had been away on a mission for the past month and a half, and before that the BAU had had a spike in cases and the team has been on four consecutive cases in 5 weeks. Meaning there was barely any time to talk on the phone, never mind meet up. Now though, after finally getting some free time that happened to match up, Spencer had taken two weeks off, Remy informing Scott that he was not to be contacted unless a world ending emergency arose. 

The reason for spencer waking was reminded when his phone once again started to send the piercing shrill through the air, further waking up the sleeping Cajun. Spencer rolled enough that he was able to pick up the phone, but didn't open his eyes as he fumbled with it before successfully flipping it open. Hearing the husky laugh from above him encouraged him to reach up and press the phone to his partner's ear, forcing him to answer it. Although there was a huff that caused the chest below him to dislodge his head slightly the other man didn't argue. "Spencer's Phone, "his rasped out, his voice still full of sleep, and fighting his way around a yawn. Laughter filled his ear from the other side of the phone and he frowned at the familiar laugh. "Morgan? Dat y'? Mais why y' callin' dis early?" he questioned the man on the phone. He saw the young genius sprawled across his chest perk up at the mention of his best friend, frowning and looking towards the clock, before burrowing his head back in Remy's chest. 

"Hey Remy, is Reid still asleep? I know it's his vacation time, and I'm sorry to do this but we really need him for a case. We are out of our depth here." The other BAU agent sighed, obviously unhappy with having to ruin his surrogate little brother's vacation time when he'd known how long it had been since Spencer had actually taken time off voluntarily. 

Remy let out a sigh and looked to the man so desperately trying to fall back asleep against his chest, "know y' are awake petite." He sighed as he ran his hands through the shaggy brown hair, smiling when the chocolate brown eyes peeked up at him with a huff. "Morgan wants y', says de team need y' help. Je suis désolé mon amour." Remy frowned obvious annoyance in his eyes at the interruption to what should have been their first day of two weeks together, catching up and relearning what they'd missed in the past months that they had been apart. He watched as Spencer sat up, perched on his knees beside Remy's hip, the blankets pooling around him, giving almost the perfect image that made something in his abdomen swell as he remembered the events of last night with a smirk. Spencer laughed at the obvious heat in his expression and pressed a kiss to his nose as he took the phone from him speaking rapid fire to Morgan as he stood to get lay out his clothes, grab his go bag, and get caught up on the case so far.

With a sharp sigh, he snapped closed the phone and started making his way back to his bedroom. Acutely aware that he'd walked around his house wearing absolutely nothing to gather his things he needed to leave. Even in the privacy of his own home, once upon a time this would have made him cringe and blush, even alone he didn't have the self confidence to do such a thing, he always wore clothes everywhere except the bathroom. Yet, ever since he and Remy had moved their long-term friendship into a more fitting relationship status, he found that his body didn't bother him, he knew he wasn't the most handsome, he had scars and flaws that still made his cringe. That didn't matter him though, it wasn't what other people thought anymore, it was the heat in those red on black eyes that followed him around the room, that mad him lift his chin up the little bit higher, preening under the gaze, much the way Remy did when the situation was reversed.

He smiled at the thief in his thoughts as he walked past him to head towards the bathroom, hearing the bed clothes move meaning the Cajun had gotten up to follow him. "no funny business, I have to be on a jet in the next 30 minutes and it will take me almost that long to get there," he huffed as he lay out a towel on the sink for him to reach after his shower. He didn't need to see Remy to know the pout that would be framing his beautiful features, that chiselled face made into the one expression he knew Spencer could never resist.  
"y' so mean to dis po' Cajun, Penny." The long muscled arms slid around Spencer's waist as he brushed his teeth, causing the slightly shorter man to look up, brown eyes meeting black-red ones in the mirror. Making an obvious sign of rolling his to show his exasperation at the comment. He let himself feel disappointed at the sudden end to a holiday that hadn't even properly started last night, knowing Remy would feel it through the empathic link the mutant had created between them when they began this romantic endeavour. He felt the arms tighten before they released so Spencer could rinse his mouth out and Remy turned the shower on to the right temperature, the whole seen just a bit domestic. Spencer knew if his friends saw this bit of their relationship, he'd never hear the end of it. Of course they knew about Remy, it was a hard secret to keep when the man was such a fixture in his life, but they mainly saw the outrageous flirting and banter that went on between the two. Spencer knew it was hard for them to associate the geeky, socially awkward genius they all knew with the outspoken, fun-loving man he became when with the New Orleans thief.

He let himself be lead to the shower by said man and relaxed against the chest behind him when the Cajun followed him under the spray. He knew they didn't have time to muck around or start anything, but just the contact and the closeness was enough to let him relax a bit. "Tell Remy 'bout de case, cher?" he heard the husky voice ask as he let the long fingered hands start to rub shampoo through his hair. The advantage of being such good friends for so long before their relationship, was they knew how each other worked. Remy knew to get Spencer talking about something would make him anticipate it, get him thinking about it, get his mind working. It would make him feel better about having to leave, and already have formed ideas for the profile when he arrived with the team.

Spencer sighed and let his eyes shut against the scalp massage, "Morgan said they got called in when Las Vegas police found a mass grave not far into the desert with approximately twelve bodies inside. The team have been there for two days now. Apparently they all showed signs of mutilation or torture, but the precision of the cuts indicates the Unsub has some medical knowledge. Since being there they have had three more bodies show up, dumped in random places, not conforming with the mass grave pattern, but indicating the unsub knew they'd found it. There is evidence to suggest that the victims were experimented on, some of them showed obvious signs, but in others it was in the blood work. According to what Morgan showed me, some of the victims had the mutant x gene present in their blood, but as they are all ranged mid-twenties to early thirties, if they were a mutant they would have presented by now, So it's believed the unsub is trying to create mutants. You might want to tell Scott just in case we need you guys, at the moment there seems to be no direct threat to the BAU." Spencer explained, not having noticed that in the time he broke down the information given to him and let his brain work over this new case, Remy had managed to wash his own hair and had finished scrubbing both their bodies down, not starting to encourage Spencer out of the shower to get dried and dressed, letting the younger man run through the information in his mind.

"Merde cher, y' be careful, d'accord? Y' call Remy if you need anything. Will warn Scotty fo' y' and y' team, if y' need us." He said as he dried the genius down, watching the brown eyes to make sure Spencer adjusted to what he was saying, and saw the nod. Leading him back to the bedroom to get them oth changed. "Will drive y' dere, dat way I'll get the car, me." He said with a laugh and kiss to Spencer's cheek as he finished dressing and grabbed the man's bags. "c'mon mon amour, mon cœur." He smiled as he grabbed the keys and they headed down to the parking garage for Spencer's building.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer sighed to himself as he made his way through the airport heading towards baggage claim. Having been forced to check in his go-bag because of the presence of his gun - which wasn't allowed to be carried unto the cabin with him. He hated airports, the amount of people around always made him anxious. Everyone in airports were always in a rush, whether it was to catch a connecting flight, or just to get out altogether. The amount of people Reid had had to dodge already had evened by the amount he hadn't managed to dodge and who had knocked into him.

He sighed in relief as he saw his go-bag start to come around the carousel and made a jerking movement to push to the front of the line, reaching for his bag the same time a man beside him reached for his, which had come out next to Spencer's. Their hands brushed and Spencer jerked at the sudden static shock. His cheeks turned a vibrant red as he grabbed his bag, muttered an apology to the man and turned to get away as fast as possible. Bumping into people as he hurried away. He scratched at his shoulder, wrapping his other arm around his waist as he made his way to the entrance where Morgan had said he'd be waiting with the Federal SUV to pick him up and take him to the police station.

As the SUV came into view, Spencer made his way to the passenger side, climbing in beside his best friend and rubbing at his brow with the headache that was starting to form, most probably due to the cabin pressure compared to the regular atmospheric pressure outrode the planes confinements. Relaxing into the seat he smiled over at the darker agent as he started up the car and pulled out into the line of cars at the exit to the airport.

"Sorry for having to pull you away from your holiday Pretty Boy, I know it's been a while since you and Remy saw each other, but its bad here kid. The three bodies showed up this morning just after I called you, bringing our count to fifteen and we still have no idea who we are looking at." Morgan sighed, he was the only one in the team who had met Remy before multiple times, the others had only met him once shortly after Spencer had been shot when Remy had arrived at the hospital after hearing the news via another informant he had in the FBI who had told him that 'the young agent in the BAU had been shot.' As the rest of the team had been taking on Hotch's case to try and track down Foyet, Remy had offered to take Spencer home with him. That's how spencer had spent his couple recovery weeks, with Remy at the mansion, under the watchful eye of Dr Hank McCoy.

Reid smiled sadly as he was brought back to himself, "its fine Morgan, Remy understands, but this means I'm extending my holiday when I get back, I'm having those two weeks off. Let's just get this guy fast, I have a very excitable Cajun waiting for me at home. I don't want to leave him alone for too long, he will rifle through my stuff and maybe blow something up." He smiled at the thought, knowing Remy did have a habit of going through Spencer's stuff trying to do it so the younger didn't know, but the slight OCD he had allowed him to realise that when Remy had moved something back and it was just slightly out of place. He smiled at Morgan's chuckle as they pulled into the parking lot of the police station.

"Alright kid, we will be back soon, promise." He shook his head as he led the way into the precinct and towards the room the LEO's had set up for the BAU use. They had seen the change in Spencer when he and Remy had moved up their relationship status, the kid was more relaxed at making innuendo jokes, although he could still blush like mad if the insinuation wax too heavy, he had definitely relaxed a bit.

The team looked up as the two agents entered the room, Reid immediately moving up to the map that was pinned to a board and mentally calculating the geographic profile as he took into account the pins that had already been marked on the board, showing possible abduction sights, the mass grave and the areas in which the newest three bodies had been found. He heard Hotch start talking informing both Morgan and himself about the findings regarding the three new victims, "all had the presence of the mutant x gene, yet when someone spoke to their families, they all confirmed that they had shown no signs of mutation before their abduction, two went missing a week ago and the other one just four days ago, he's escalating his game. He wants us to see he is smarter than us, he's dumping them right under our nose. There were no witnesses to the dumping." He said as Reid looked over to the board that contained autopsy photos of each victim. Here was where Spencer slipped away, he wasn't Remy's partner, he had to be professional now, he had to be SSAA Dr. Spencer Reid, otherwise he wouldn't be able to cope with the mass amount of torture done to the victims.

"These cuts, they are all so clinical." He hummed as he picked up a file, flipping through as he read it all. "The mutant x gene was inserted right into their blood?" he asked to himself as the others watched him or looked at their own files to answer the question.

"seems the case, each victim had multiple puncture wounds around the neck, ranging between four and thirteen, we think the longer they were held the more injections they got, the victim we found this morning who had been missing for four days only had four puncture marks, which makes us suspect he tops up the dosage everyday they are with him." Emily explained as she pushed the relevant file over to Reid. "he's smart, meticulous, he cuts their sternum directly down the middle, for what we aren't sure yet, but he stitches it up again shortly after, there are multiple lacerations to the body, if this is pure experimentation, we don't understand why he is taking this level of torture with the victims. We've identified the three that were found this morning as well as eight out of the original twelve. They were all low risk victims, working permeant jobs, with respectable incomes or students. We doesn't seem to have a specific victimology, the only consistency is the age between 25 and 30." She informed him as Reid took a seat.

The team spent several hours going over the information and filling in Reid when he had a specific question, smiling at having their youngest there, even if he had been pulled off his vacation, as he seemed to be coming up with questions that none of them had thought of yet, or maybe wouldn't have at all, as they watched his brain make leaps. "Reid why don't you go down with Morgan and have a talk to the ME about the three new victims, their autopsy's should be completed by now, see what you can find out, if there is anything different that could point to our Unsub making a mistake or his aim with these bodies other than just using the mutant x gene." Hotch ordered as the two mentioned agents stood up and made their way out of the room heading towards the ME's office at the local hospital which conveniently was just around the corner.

Reid looked at Morgan across the table as the ME explained the cause of death in each victim was consistent, they all seemed to have a single bullet wound to the head, but that occurred after there was evidence of the beginnings of organ failure. "He obviously saw they weren't going to survive and killed them." Reid mused as he looked down, frowning at the influx of pain in his headache, when he looked up again he had to squint as the light had changed, yet Morgan still stood in front of him, it just seemed the room had changed, he could no longer see a body, just the wooden table that looked like the conference room they were in at the police precinct. Morgan was wearing a white shirt that had been rolled up at the sleeves, and was resting his hands behind his head, his face stricken with worry."We've gotta find him." He heard the older Agent say, only building his confusion.

"Reid? Reid, you okay?" the voice pulled him back to himself as a hand touched his shoulder and he jerked back, looking wildly to his best friend now standing right beside him, and he was sitting down in a chair at the side of the examination room. "Reid you alright?" Morgan asked when he saw the kid's features focus again.

Reid took a moment, taking a few deep breaths and looked up at the elder man, "yeah, um sorry, I think I just got lost in my mind a bit, when did you change your shirt?" he asked, not seeing the confused look on Morgan's face as Reid closed his eyes and rested his head back. "I'm fine, let's get back to this?" he questioned as he stood with a stumble, letting Morgan help to steady him. "Kid, I think you should go back to the hotel, you don't look so hot. Maybe you need a nap, I don't think you guys would have got much sleep last night." He said trying to get his surrogate little brother to agree. When Reid looked like he was about to argue Morgan let go of his arm that was steadying the kid and watched him tilt slowly to the side until he found the wall to hold him up, letting out a sigh, he nodded and Morgan was sure he's won this one. "okay I'll take you to the hotel, we already have a room for you, so just take your stuff and go have a nap, I'll tell Hotch, I'll call you if we need you." He explained as he carefully lead the genius out of the morgue and towards the door, to get them to the SUV and back to the hotel. Calling Hotch on his way to let him know.

Reid dropped his bag on the bed as he made his way into the hotel, having recovered enough to walk on his own power. He let Morgan bring in his go back and check on him again before he ushered the other agent out so he could rest, suddenly feeling so very tired, the idea of a nap compelling. He stood and changed into his sleep clothes, and reached for his phone, mentally calculating the time difference between Las Vegas and home in DC. Shrugging to himself regardless he reached for his mobile to call the man he's just left. He felt his anticipation curling in his chest as he listened to the ringing and a sigh broke from his lips as the familiar drawl washed over him, "Bonjour mon amour, Comment allez-vous?" the Cajun spoke making Spencer smile and curl up on the bed,

"Hey Rems." He sighed happily, "I got sent back to the hotel, have a really bad headache, must be sleep deprived, got myself really confused in the morgue," he laughed quietly, "just thought I'd give you a call before I went to sleep."

The soft laughter from the other line made him smile and his shoulders slumped as he drifted half way, able to still listen to Remy as he spoke, yet relaxed enough that he never heard the door open until it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Remy had smiled when he first picked up the ringing phone to see the display reading Spencer's name. A quick mental count told him that I had to be mid-afternoon in Vegas. Meaning Spencer was either having a quick break or something was going on he wanted to tell Remy about.

He answered happily, excited to even just here his love's voice. Chuckling contently at the sleepy tone he had, he put away the questions regarding Spencer's comment about getting himself confused for later. He was well aware the man had been suffering headaches recently and didn't know if this was another related issue they would have to deal with. He knew the man was stressing about them and just hoped it wasn't what he knew they both feared it to be. When he could tell that Spencer was drifting, he lowered his voice to the tone he knew the younger man loved, the husky tone that was soothing and usually enough to send the genius to sleep on a rough night.

His voice abruptly cut off when he heard the tell-tale sound of a door opening and closing, "Spencer? What was dat?" he questioned, but all he received in return from his young genius was a little grumble. That in itself made Remy frown, the genius wouldn't be asleep just yet, no matter how tired, he always took a while to sleep, and the sound of someone in his room would have woken him enough so he would be able to look at the person who just entered and know if he was in trouble or not. "Spencer?" he called out again desperate for a greater response now that he could also hear not-well-hidden footsteps echoing in the room, getting louder as they got closer to the phone and Remy could hear better, able to count that there were three pairs of footsteps now just one. Spencer should definitely be awake by now. The man may not be a mutant but had a keen sense of his surroundings coming as a result from being in the FBI for so long.

"He's almost out." Remy heard a voice whisper, obviously belonging to a man and the deep rumble making it safe to assume that he was a rather large man. Trying to grab Spencer's attention, Remy once again called his name, this time he got a better response, a grumbling followed by a slurred and half cut off question. Through the phone he could hear movement and then the ruffling of the sheets which was indicative of them being pulled back.

He knew when Spencer realised he wasn't alone because he heard the cut off whine and then the panicked intake of breath that had him forcing against whatever was trying to drag him down to sleep. "Remy?" the genius' voice called - obviously trying to ask what was going on at the same time asking for help. Before Remy could respond on the phone, not even sure if Spencer would be able to hear him now – the slight muffling of the sounds coming through told Remy the phone had fallen away into the sheets. He heard a chuckle and then more footsteps.

"Kid you're coming with us." Another voice snarled, this one more animalistic than the previous, not as grumbly, but it held an obvious danger in the person who used it. "Knock him out. We don't have time to waste on him passing out" The voice snarled again and there was the sound of something swinging through the air before a dull thud. Remy heard Spencer's sharp intake of breath, enough to tell the thief what exactly had just happened. Resulting in him yelling through the phone, trying to get the attention of the men who currently held his Spencer's life in their hands.

He received no reply other than a chuckle and then the line went dead.

Remy panicked, calling Spencer's number back three times, in which he only got voice mail. He gave up and instead called Agent Hotchner. He didn't even let the man finish his greeting before he cut him off, his voice frantic and concerned even as he stood from the chair he'd been sitting to grab a bag, "Agent Hotchner, dis is Remy, Spencer's petite ami, was just on de phone wit' him. Y' and y' team need to his hotel room immédiatement, some connard was in dere wit' him and den de line went dead." He rushed off, not yet sure how much information to give, as much as he trusted Spencer, he was still skittish about law enforcement, especially Feds, he's only met Hotch once before.

"Remy slow down, what did you just say? What happened to Reid?" Hotch asked as he put the phone on speaker for the rest of the team to hear, seeing Morgan still beside him as he heard the Cajun accent speak again, this time with a bit of forced calm to him as he relayed the story of his conversation with Reid and then the mysterious entrance of the people who had taken him away.

"We are on our way to the hotel, Morgan you and JJ head over there. Remy we will find him." Hotch assured the Cajun as he could hear the man making muffled noises as he moved around, "de hell wit' dat, M. Hotch, know Spencer trusts y', me. But Remy is comin' down t' help. Aucune exception." The thief replied as he hung up the phone, making sure to leave no room for arguments.

The trip to the hotel was tense in the car, Morgan's hands were holding the wheel tight enough that his knuckles had turned an alarming white colour, the bone almost threatening to break through the dark skin.

"Morgan it's not your fault." JJ assured the older man as they drove, she felt just as nervous, yet she could almost feel the guilt radiating off Morgan, she didn't need to be a mutant to know her friend was regretting that he had taken Reid back to the hotel and left him alone.

"JJ, I should have stayed with him, he wasn't feeling well, he looked horrible when I left." Morgan sighed, slamming a hand on the wheel as they were caught at a red light.

JJ sighed, she knew her friend would feel guilty until they got their young genius back with them, and he would probably feel even worse when Remy arrived and Morgan would be reminded of Spencer's partner and how happy he made the man."We needed you with us Morgan, if you hadn't come back we would have been another team member short and we may not have got anything done, as it is I know we can't seem to find much but it's still better than nothing." JJ replied stubbornly, the blonde climbing out the car as they reached the hotel and immediately taking off in a quick walk, not wanting to draw attention by running, but aiming to get to the hotel room as fast as possible. They headed up to the floor the team was staying in and the room where Morgan had shown Reid, situated between JJ's own room and Morgan's.

JJ couldn't help the gasp escaping her mouth as they got closer and she saw that the door was still hanging open. Walking in carefully so not to disturb any evidence that may be recoverable to tell them where their young friend had been taken. Entering the room was nothing like what they expected. They had expected to see some form of a struggle, knowing Reid would never go easily with any unsub, especially not after Tobias Hankel and especially not when he saw what this unsub was doing to his victims. The younger genius may not be a fighter, but he would defend himself any way he knew how.

"It looks like a team, maybe three were in here." JJ said as she followed once set of light boot impressions made in the carpet, it would never be enough to get a print, only enough to show a path of directions. Morgan followed another set realising his would have taken him to the side Reid had been sitting on when Morgan left. The side by the looks of the positioning of not only his bag and clothes, but his phone resting just hidden under the blankets indicated that Reid had been laying on.

"We profiled the unsub as being a scientist, mission orientated, working alone. But what if he like a proper scientist, he had a team working with him. All medical procedures are done with a backup, what is he isn't any different?" Morgan asked looking up at JJ and noticing the younger woman staring at the wall above the bed. He followed her gaze up and felt his own jaw drop as he saw what neither had looked for when they first came in here. Drawn on the hotel wall, in dark letters was a note, two words that didn't fit with the profile they were trying to make.

 _My turn_

Spencer groaned as he finally came to, looking up and seeing nothing but darkness. It took a moment of panic before he was able to feel the soft fabric against his face –blindfolded. A little bit of shifting told him that his hands were cuffed above his head, and his legs secured down to whatever he was laying on. He struggled to move and made to call out when he realise that something was also blocking his mouth. He couldn't help the small groan, out of everyone on the team, why was it always him.

"Ah, Doctor Reid, I see you're finally awake." A voice said followed by the shutting of a rather heavy sounding door. "I'm Doctor Simons, it is a delight to finally meet you. I'm glad you could finally join your friends down here on my case, a mind like yours... would have caught me in no time. Alas, I'm afraid that won't be the case." The smirk in his voice was obvious as Reid flinched when a hand came up to stroke through his hair, causing a whole body shudder. "I've been waiting for you, you know? I needed you to be here. You are my master plan. They won't fine you, here with me." The man laughed as Spencer became acutely aware he wasn't wearing the shirt he'd gone to bed in. In fact he wasn't wearing any shirt at all. There was no warning, only a deep chuckle before a sharp blade was pressed against his sternum and dragged down. Slicing the skin like butter. Spencer screamed beneath the gag.


	4. Chapter 4

The police precinct was chaos when Remy arrived, carefully dressed with sunglasses and his trench coat, so that no one would suspect his mutant status when he walked in. Immediately able to pick out the emotional signature of five worried people in the back of the station. The strength of their emotions making it obvious the BAU team were back there. Remy made no qualms about walking right through the station and to the door where he could feel the team and now see them through the glass door.

He pushed it open without knocking and was rewarding with five heads snapping up to look at him, the familiar faces of JJ and Emily looking hopefully at him before they once again fell to disappointment and worry once they saw Remy. Very obviously seeing Morgan flinch and a new wave of guilt coming off them man, making Remy himself screw up his face at the unpleasant feeling it left.

"have y' found anyt'ing?" He asked to break the silence that had descended on the room.

It was Rossi who answered his question, with a deep sigh and a shake of his head, "nothing, there was no evidence in the hotel room, the cameras in the corridor were hacked into and shut off. There is no footage of them leaving the hotel, so they must have had a car in the basement parking garage, but again there is no working cameras down there." The annoyance at this fact was obvious in his voice. "We believe he was definitely taken by this current unsub, Reid is in the age range, but this time there was a note left. It doesn't fit the profile we have. We believe that our unsub is a mutant and has a perceived wrong by the FBI or someone and this is his form of revenge." He finished as Remy walked over to look at the picture of the note in front of Rossi.

"If de connard is a mutant, Can go talk to local mutants, me. Dey'll talk to Remy before de talk to de feds." The mutant said himself, "will call y' M. Hotchner if Remy finds anyt'ing." He said before he spun around, his trench coat flaring behind him as he stormed out the precinct, trying not to be mad at the people he left behind. He knew it wasn't their fault, but part of him needed someone to blame, and they were supposed to keep him safe.

It was hours later when the team and Remy met back at the hotel, Remy having booked his own room once finding out where the team had been staying. Doing his own search of Spencer's hotel room.

"Did you find anything with the local mutants?" Morgan asked the Cajun as they approached him in the lobby, not feeling any better when he saw Remy let out a depressing sigh and shook his head. "Non, dey know not'in' about a mutant scientist creatin' more mutants. Putain de merde"

He said obviously anguished by his lack of information. It was Hotch that broke the tense silence that had befallen the team, Remy looking down at his own hands, feeling disappointed in himself. He had spent hours in the local mutant centres and yet had not been able to find a single thing that could relate to the case and help them find his genius. "Let's all head to bed, we can pick up this in the morning when we are able to think clearer. We aren't helping Reid by just stumbling around not doing anything." He ordered, cutting them off before anyone could protest, "sleep, for a few hours at least, we will meet again in the morning. Remy if you are okay with it we wouldn't mind you helping us out, I know you aren't fond of law enforcement, but we could use your… specialties." The older agent said, frowning at the solemn nod he got from the younger man before they all stood and departed to each of their own rooms. Close enough that they would be able to hear anything that went wrong between each other. Staying close before they separated finding comfort in each other's presence.

Reid lay awake, unable to see and now unable to move. It made sense now. The cuttings. They were made to incapacitate the victim not torture. He could no longer move, he couldn't fight. This 'scientist' had no means of anaesthetic to make the victims compliant, so he created a pattern of cuts that would weaken yet not kill the person on whom he was experimenting. That person currently, was Spencer.

The wound on his sternum was still open, deeper than the rest, yet it provided the scientist side access under the muscles and flesh to the main arteries in his body. Which had been used already with the injection of the needle to his neck, two more had been injected into the centre of his chest, inside the open cavity. Knowing what was going on with him didn't make it any easier. It didn't help the pain that came with each injection. The irony was that his back was on fire, it burned so much more than the wounds on his front did. Yet, he knew for a fact his back was the only part un-marred. So why did it hurt so much?

He heard the heavy door open once more and couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat. The pain he was in was unbearable, yet he refused to cry or beg – not that he could actually speak. Yes he had screamed, but that was normal human reaction to pain, he had nothing to feel ashamed about. That's what he told himself anyway. "Ah Dr. Reid, I've only had you for hours and yet, I know I was right. You will be successful. Spencer, I feel we have earned first name privileges, with what we've gone through already. You are going to be my greatest masterpiece. I'm so glad I got to finally meet you, I've watched your lectures you know, and you are truly a genius. It will be a dream come true to have you on my side." He said, his voice sickly sweet making Spencer want to curl in a ball and hide away. He tried protesting through the gag, his team would find him. Remy would find him. They wouldn't let this sick scientist kill him.

A chuckle that made his skin crawl filled his ears, "oh Spencer, don't think you have a choice, you will join myside and you will do as I ask of you. Your team won't find you, that murderer of a mutant boyfriend will never track you down, even with his team of freaks." The man snarled, his voice going hard and dangerous sounding. Spencer groaned and bit hard on the gag so as not to cry out when he suddenly felt himself being shifted, two pairs of hands on him, people he didn't hear coming in. His arms were being extended above his head but this time with him being forced into a kneeling position on the solid table he had been laying. The bandage that had been placed over his chest - with the sole purpose of not letting him bleed out when they hadn't stitched up the wound, was removed and he let out another high pitched whine as he felt another injection being added to the muscles that surrounded his heart, straight into his blood stream. They were wrong about the injections being once a day, maybe only to the neck. The injections in the chest came every few hours, he's had two sets of two injections previously and this was the third. He passed out before he could register anything else happening. The last thing he heard being Dr Simons laugh, "I think it's time to leave, we have him now."

Aaron Hotchner would be lying if he said he was positive that they would get Reid back unharmed, to be honest he had no clue if they would be able to get their youngest back this time. The unsub seemed elusive at every turn. Every time they were sure they had managed to crack a bit of the profile another thing was analysed that cancelled it out. He knew if he didn't get the young Genius back it would probably destroy the team… no it definitely would. As for Remy, he knew the look Reid had in his eyes when he talked about the older mutant, and he didn't know if he would be able to tell the Cajun that Spencer wouldn't be there anymore. He knew what Spencer had survived before, but this felt so much more dangerous, and the chances of him making it out alive seemed almost nil.

It was his work phone that woke him in the morning, not that he had slept much between the worry for his teammate and the frustration caused by this unsub. He only had to answer it and hear the voice on the other side to know he had to get his team up. He dreaded what would happen once they were. Two more bodies had been found in a very public area of the town, definitely inside the comfort zone that Reid had mapped before he had been taken. There was no IDs found yet, causing Hotch to have a very bad, very dark feeling in the pit of his stomach that threatened to make him throw up the Chinese dinner they'd had delivered to the station last night.

With a heavy sigh, he got himself up and dressed and went along, knocking loudly on the doors of his team mates. Sure enough, most of them were already awake and the couple who weren't didn't look like they'd been asleep long. He saw the doors close and then open a few minutes later when everyone was changed and ready to go, looking dishevelled and exhausted but ready to try again. What none of them had expected was for Remy's door to open and the man to appear in what was very obviously his full armour suit. "Remy I'm not sure if you can walk into a police station dressed so obviously like an X-man." Hotch said with a small frown at the man's get-up. He hadn't applied the head piece yet but there was no doubting the fact that Remy was Gambit. Even if they didn't know it already, they would have had no qualms now about the identity of their youngest's partner.

"Remy know's dat M. Hotch. Will be goin' to meet wit' mes amis préalablement, Wolvie and Cyke are on deir way here. Know y' are trying, me, mais gotta see if dey can help aussi." Remy said in his sleep deprived husky voice, he'd gotten only an hour of sleep before he had been forced to call Scott at the mansion, asking for him and Logan to come down. Hoping the feral's animal instincts may be able to help track down the connards that had taken his Spencer. They were supposed to be lazing in bed at the moment, not one of them missing and possibly dying.

Hotch sighed but nodded his understanding to the other man, "okay, let us know if you find anything. I hate to say this, but we have two new bodies this morning, your search may be over very fast." Hotch said with a sigh and tried to not react to the gasps and the wounded sound his subordinates made. "If he sticks to his pattern, he wouldn't have killed Reid yet, he's only had him less than a day, that wouldn't be enough for him. We may still have time. The bodies haven't been ID'd yet. Rossi, you and I are going to the crime scene. JJ, Prentiss, Morgan you head back to the station see if you can put anything together, we will call you if we find anything at the scene." He ordered and then frowned as he turned to Remy again. "Good luck." He nodded and moved off towards the entrance with the rest of his team.

Hotch couldn't help the sigh of relief he let out when they arrived at the crime scene going over to talk to the officer in charge and being lead to the bodies that had been covered with tarpaulin. "it looks like he's getting more successful, these two are showing signs of mutations. One had what looks like scales growing along the arms and the other's eyes have turned a vibrant pink colour." The officer explained as he led them over and pulled back the covering. Showing both a depressing and relieving scene. It was obvious the two in front of them had suffered immensely, yet neither of them were the man they so feared them to be. He immediately grasped his phone and dialled Morgan's number, knowing he needed to tell the rest of the team before they worried too much. He let Rossi talk to the officer as he informed Morgan and then asked Morgan to inform Remy in turn.

Morgan sighed in relief as he hung up the phone to Hotch and immediately called Garcia, putting it on speaker to inform all three women at once. "Hotch just called, he's at the crime scene. It's not Reid. Our unsub is getting more success, these two showed signs of mutations, but it wasn't Reid." He said and heard triplet sighs of relief.

He spoke to Garcia for a little while more, trying to find anything, but no scientist mutant or human was showing up in Las Vegas or Nevada as having any possibility of being their unsub. "I gotta go Baby Girl, I have to call Remy, let him know." Morgan sighed as he hung up and ran his hands over his head, holding them behind his neck. "We've gotta find him." He said with a sigh, pushing at his rolled sleeves. His voice filled with worry at the fate of their youngest. He let himself fall into the chair as he once again picked up his phone to dial Remy and tell him the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Remy pulled out his phone as he climbed off his bike once he'd reached the meeting spot where the Blackbird should be landing momentarily. He looked at the display and immediately held his breath when he saw Morgan's name coming up. He'd been given Morgan and Hotch's number a long time ago by Spencer, a way of letting them be in touch should anything go wrong. Aware as his hand trembled at the thought of this phone call – one that could be to tell him it was all over.

"Morgan, what did y' find?" he asked cautiously, worried that the next word out of the agents mouth across the phone could bring his whole world crashing down around him. "It's not him Remy, he wasn't there. It's not good news, but … it's not the worst news." The agent said with his own breathe of relief. "There was more evidence this time, they had what looks like a mutation forming, we don't know why he killed them but it's a step up." Remy couldn't help as he leant back against his motorbike, the sudden fear not lifted but lessened. His genius was still alive, in pain but alive none the less. "Merci Dieu. Meetin' mes amis any moment now. Merci f' lettin' Remy know Morgan." He said and heard confirmation from the other man before he hung up, watching in the clearing as the blackbird made an appearance, the shields retracting to make it visible as it landed.

He barely had to wait a minute before the back was opening and Scott and Logan were walking down towards him. He could tell by the way that Logan sniffed the air that his distress must be tangible.

"Merci f' comin' mes amis. Remy don't know what t' do. Need help on dis, me. Spencer's team can't find anyt'ing. Neit'er can Remy." He sighed as he stepped closer to him, surprised at the way Logan slung an arm around his shoulder. "Stop your worrying Gumbo, we'll find him for ya." Logan said as he turned away once more and disappeared into the jet for a moment before returning with his and Scott's own motorbikes. Having guessed that Remy would have preferred to rent a bike while he was here rather than a car. "Tell us what Happened Remy so we can start a plan on how to approach this. What do you already know?" Scott interrupted as they moved away from the jet. Having parked it in the desert, with the shields up it would be unlikely that anyone would find it. Remy took in a deep breath before he launched into the story he'd told the agents earlier, explaining what Spencer had told him about the case before he left to the moment that Remy had hung up on Morgan after finding out that Spencer's wasn't one of the dead bodies. He felt the sympathetic wince from Scott as it wasn't possible to see it behind his visor.

It made him feel better that they too had come in their armour, and Scott with his battle visor. He heard the low growl Logan let out, the man had become quite attached to Spencer after Remy had first introduced him. The Cajun was sure that the primal part of Logan saw the shy and vulnerable side of the genius and reacted much like a father wolf to his pups. It was safe to say if Spencer got hurt, Remy wasn't the only one who was going to want to tear the person responsible to shreds, Logan would be right behind him.

He explained all of the information as they moved to the bikes and Remy climbed onto his. He watched the other two as Logan set their own down – his immense strength making it look like has carrying shopping bags not two motorbikes. Scott pulled on his specialised helmet whereas Logan didn't bother as they both mounted their bokes in preparation to go. "Take us to the Hotel room Remy, we can see if Logan can pick up a scent and have an idea of what we are dealing with." Scott explained as they all revved their engines, kicking the bikes into motion. Logan made an approving noise obviously on board with the plan, he would be the most likely to pick up any scent that may lead to the place where Spencer was being held.

The ride back to the hotel was a lot quicker than it was supposed to be, the three men flying along the roads as fast as their bikes would allow. Within record time they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel in which the agents were staying. With quick movements the three were moving up the stairs as Remy lead them to the room that Spencer had been staying in and was now roped off with CSI tape. "In here Fearless, de note, no-one knows what it means" he explained as he led them inside. He saw the way Logan flared his nostrils looking for scents to pick up. He had to pull his shields up higher to prevent the overwhelming emotion from himself leaking out as well haul the influx of sympathy and pity from Scott or anger from Logan. He let them look around as Logan went towards the bed where it was obvious Spencer had been lying. Logan's heightened senses picking up the blood from a couple of spatters that had happened, when Remy assumed the man had knocked Spencer out with the blow to the head.

He stayed to the side having already done his own check of the room earlier when he had just arrived. The shake of Scott's head showed him that their leader had found the same as him – absolutely nothing. However the sudden intake of breath from beside the bed had the both of them looking up in hope ad curiosity. Remy stepping forward. "Wolvie, y' find somet'in' Mon ami?" He asked careful not to get too hopeful up but unable to stop the feel that maybe this could be the break they needed.

"Think so Gumbo, there is a very strong smell over here. It mingles with Spencer's like it's trying to mask it. Think I got ya a trail." He said with a slight animalistic growl as he started towards the door. "ya wanna call the kids team? Let them know we may have something?" Logan asked and with a nod from Scott they were off, heading to the door, following the scent that may lead them to his genius. Pulling out his phone as he went to call Hotch and let the chief agent know their findings.

With the ringing of his phone, Hotch pulled it out without first looking at the display, "Hotchner?" he answered as formal as always. Prepared from news about the bodies found the ME had finished their examination or any other information the police may have found. He wasn't prepared for the Cajun accent on the other end of the phone to turn around and say. "M. Hotch, t'ink we know where he is."

With a few quick exchanged words that told Remy that he was to be informed as soon as they found an address as to where they were going. He hung up the phone and let out another sigh of relief making some of the tension from his shoulders release, even just a little bit. He saw his team watching him with curious looks, half hopeful and half attempting and partially failing to keep their face neutral.

"That was Remy, his team think they know where to find him, apparently one of them has picked up Reid's scent at the hotel and they can follow it." He said, speaking quickly to get all the information out. "We need to get ready to leave immediately, Remy will send me a message when he finds where they are heading so we can meet him there. He suggested that we are not to bother with other officers as they would be able to handle any confrontations." He said as he grabbed his jacket from where it had been thrown over his chair previously. "I want you all in your vests and at the SUV in five minutes ready to go, Morgan call Garcia, tell her we are going to need her to work backwards once we get the address, we need to have all available information about the unsub so we can justify legal means." He commanded as he stepped out to speak to the police chief informing him that his team had a lead and were heading to check it out. Ensuring they would need no back up.

It was less than twenty minutes later that they were arriving in a federal black SUV at the warehouse that Remy had messaged them the address to. An abandoned medical facility on the outskirts of the desert. Garcia working to see who owned it and what connected them to the murders.

Hotch could feel the nervous hope fluttering in his stomach and by the faces of his team he could tell they were just the same. It was here they would find if their youngest was still alive.

There was one possibility that no one accounted for. The one possibility that was very real. As they pulled up to the house and saw Remy standing there flanked by two others, obviously other X-men. Who if Hotch connected files to faces he could tell being Cyclops and The Wolverine. Yet it wasn't who they were that caught the team's attention. It was the grim look on their face, and the obvious pain twisted in Remy's mouth.

"What happened?" Hotch ordered as he got out of the car, looking over to the three people. The second SUV pulling up behind the first and the doors slamming as his team joined him. "Don't know M. Hotch, got here followin' Wolvie's nose. Dere were two guards, took 'em down no problem. Mais, once inside, de scent disappeared. Spencer was here, oui. Mais not anymore, no sign of dem leaving, no more scent. Just anot'er crime scene f' y'. Dere is blood, lots of it. Wolvie said Spencer's. No Spencer though." The Cajun rasped, his head bowed as he fought with the pain building in his chest at having seen the blood that came from his young genius. Trying to wonder how he would have been able to survive such a thing. He could hear the gasps and even his heightened shields weren't enough to completely keep out the feelings of pain, grief and guilt coming from Spencer's team members.

"I'll show you the way if you want?" He heard Scott offer to the team, feeling as though he had failed his young love, his best friend. Remy stood to the side and let the team pass as Scott showed them the way before following after. The room that Spencer had been held in was completely medical; blaringly white and sterile looking. There was a blood splattered hospital gurney in the room. Restraints attached to it and a wooden board that extended above the head with an open clip where shackles would have been attached holding his wrists above his head. A trolley sat nearby the bed with used medical equipment such as scalpels on it. The team looked around, finding the chain that dangled from the room, enough that if the shackles were attached would leave someone sitting on their knees. "There are three other rooms, very similar, seems like he uses a room, sterilises and cleans it and then uses it again. We are sure this one is the one Spencer was in until recently." Scott informed the team as they tread carefully. "We can't find anything personal or identifiable as to who done this." The Fearless leader informed them all.

It was Emily who found what they all knew they'd see eventually. In a yellow container to the side of the room, held dozens of needles. Needles that obviously contained the mutant x gene and had been injected into not only their previous victims but Spencer as well. There was just the two issues that concerned them all.

If Spencer wasn't here where was he? Was the injected gene affecting him?

A week passed slowly, the team had renewed their search, with Remy, Scott and Logan helping behind the scenes, talking to local mutants or anyone who wouldn't respond to FBI. The search that Garcia had run on the medical facility hit a dead end when the buyer led to an off shore account with fake names and illegal transactions. No more bodies had shown up and Hotch had already gotten warning, that if there was no progress in the next couple of days then the team would be called back to Quantico, regardless of Reid's presence. It seemed obvious to everyone that they were getting nowhere, there was no evidence, there was no information at all that could lead them anywhere close to finding their team member. It seemed the unsub had moved his whole operation, taking Reid with him. Which seemed to give them the clue that Reid had been a primary victim. Yet after looking through all his files, there was still nothing linking the two. The note wasn't helpful in identifying any possibilities either. There was no obvious link to Spencer.

It was two weeks after the case started that the BAU were called back reluctantly to Quantico. Two days after that and Logan and Scott headed back to the Mansion in New York when anti-mutant rallies started to demand their help. Remy didn't go. He stayed in Las Vegas, taking it upon himself to go speak to Diana, and continue the search that no one else was able to. Still having contact with the BAU in case he needed something checked through legal means.

The days turned to weeks as he stayed there, searching for anything that could tell him where the crazy scientist had taken his Spencer. Slowly the weeks turned to three… four… six.

He still stayed, still searching, every second week he's have a video call from the BAU and he would tell them if he found anything. He travelled, looking around the state and just beyond. Having Garcia run regular checks on the other states in search of any similar murders. They search always came back with zero.

It was almost ten weeks after Spencer's disappearance that Remy received a call from Scott asking him to come back to the mansion. "I know you want to find him Rem, but we need you here right now. There is someone slaughtering mutants and humans around the country. It's a massacre. It is very similar to what happened with the Morlocks." The last sentence said knowing that Remy would do anything to stop that happening again, still feeling guilty at his part in the original massacre. "On m' way Fearless." The Cajun said and sighed as he hung up the phone. "Sorry Penny, will find y'. Promise." He mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Twelve weeks after Spencer's disappearance and Remy was hating himself for having stayed at the mansion for the past two weeks. After being called back by Scott, the X-men had started an investigation into who was behind the massacres. So far there had only been one large attack, but there were several small ones, doting around the country. The team had feelers out, ready to go on any information.

It was at the twelve week point that the waiting for information ceased. Remy had been sitting on the windowsill to his room, his cigarette lit in his hand, when a knocking on the outside of his shields started him from his thoughts. Opening up just enough to allow mind-speak when he recognised the emotional signature of the professor, he was already getting up to move towards the room.  
/Gambit, I'm afraid we have another sighting, meet the team at the jet./

He just sent back a confirmatory feeling, without any physical words as he moved to grab his jacket. Flicking his cigarette butt out the window, hearing a small pop as it exploded and he made his way towards the meeting spot at the jet.

He could feel the emotions as he approached the hanger, the preparedness interjected with worry, determination, and anger. All towards the group that had taken it upon themselves to wipe out both humans and mutants. Having spoken with the BAU earlier in the week, he knew they were aware of the mass killings going on. However they were never sectioned to investigate because the strong mutant presence. The survivors – and there were always a few, told of a team of four or five mutants who obliterated everything in their path. Lead by one whose face was never shown, but had an obvious mutated form of the mutant x gene, with multiple mutations at once. The most prominent being the large bat wings that spanned from his shoulder blades. His other abilities were more rumoured than concrete as the survivors each saw something different; including the ability to produce hallucinations, and telekinetic. Others had been mentioned, having been detected by mutants who had the ability to see other's mutations as the other possible abilities weren't strictly offensive.

Gambit smiled to himself slightly at seeing the whole team down in the bay, waiting to board the jet. They were sparing no weaknesses for this group - who had already gained quite a body count.

The briefing took place on the plane as Scott spoke from his place in the co-pilot chair while Ororo flew them to the destination. A call had come in from a distressed mutant at one of the shelters in rural Wyoming. The mutant possessed a form of empathic clairvoyance and had seen the events immediately about to take place. Having called the X-men in fear of the lives that lived in the shelter.

Run by Xavier, the shelter was last clocked at having almost 150 residents inside and was subject to change daily. The large mansion, not much smaller than the school in New York helped mutants who needed a place to stay or protection until they were safe to move on. However, some came and just stayed for no reason other than they found home there.

Remy let out a breath as they all unbuckled as the jet was brought into landing. Having touched down just on the edge of the forest where the shelter was encapsulated for privacy they had to walk a small distance to reach the main source.

All prepared to go, they heard the screams as soon as the hanger door opened and everyone broke off into a run. Hoping they weren't too late and the other group had only just gotten there before them. Those of them who could fly took to the skies to get there quicker, as well as have an aerial view on what they were dealing with.

The sight was not a pretty one. There were five distinct figures that were the obvious cause of the chaos that had set a corner of the shelter on fire. One dressed in a sweeping black cloak with a hood that covered their face and the other four wears much the same yet in red. Evidentially showing the ranking of those who were attacking the shelter. Mutants all ages ran to safety or tried to use their powers to protect those that couldn't protect themselves.

There was a mass uproar as the X-men breached the final tree line to see the destruction and entered the fight with the sole purpose of detaining the attackers by any means necessary. Making sure all those in the shelter got to safety. The team broke up into sections, those with the best offensive mutations went in to fight against the five attackers, while the others, including a majority of the ones who could fly helped to get those from the shelter away from the fight, herding them back to the jet for safety as that area would be sheltered. Even if they wouldn't all fit on the jet then they would be safely out of the danger zone.

While the fight was obviously uneven, favouring the X-men's side, it was obvious that the mutants who had been attacking the shelter were capable of holding their own. The leader in the black cape, spread his wide bat wings and took to the air to dodge blows, sending down dark pulses that when caught in them as a few X-men found out, caused vivid hallucinations, causing them to hit the ground gasping and panting. The other rumour came true soon enough and the telekinetic power was confirmed as Logan went running at the leader and with a wave of his hand, the Wolverine went crashing through trees, brought down by the hallucination that seized him.

It was all the opening the New Orleans thief needed as Gambit ran at the black cloaked figure while he was preoccupied taking down Logan, knocking him flying. The large wings struggling to help the man regain his orientations. Giving Logan enough time to get up and join the fight once more as both he and Remy stalked towards the figure that they help responsible for the deaths caused.

It was once they got within a few metres of the man that they froze. Having flipped while Gambit had knocked him back with a charged blow of his staff. The man's hood had slipped from his head when he had landed. Crouched in a feral stance that almost perfectly imitated the Wolverine's fighting crouch, it gave them the perfect opportunity to view the man under the hood.

Brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck, a few stray strands falling down to frame the thin angular face. Showing just how long the hair was that it reached his collar bones. Remy sucked in a breath as the face lifted to stare at them, Logan letting out a low growl. The battle continued behind them, ready to wrap up as the X-men started teaming up now that everyone was to safety, taking down the red cloaked men, one by one. Leaving Wolverine and Gambit to deal with the frozen scene that encapsulated the three.

It was, however, the result of one of the teams having finally taken down their adversary, Storm turning to check on the man she called her brother. When she saw he and Logan frozen she approached with caution - prepared to help them at any cost. Yet it was her who gasped and said aloud what the other two had been unable to speak.  
"Spencer?" She questioned, and she was right. Remy started at the oh-so familiar face, the one he's known for years, whom he's seen laugh, blush and cry. Now the face looked at him with an inhuman snarl, and white eyes. No hint of the muddy brown irises or pupils that had once been there, the eyes were pure white, bloodshot but cloudy. The look of utter contempt on the pleasant features had him shivering.

The way the man whipped his head to look at Ororo, and feral grin grew on his face. "Haven't heard that name in almost 3 months." He snarled, and shifted his stance, more prepared for attack. It was Logan who moved in as Spencer shifted, lifting a hand towards Ororo, with the dark tendrils snaking up his fingers, prepared to send the white haired woman into a world of Hallucinations.

By this time there was quite a crowd gathering. Spencer having met almost everyone in the house once or twice from having spent weeks there recovering from being shot in the knee. There was no recognition of that in his face as Remy stepped forward to distract him as Logan moved away to the side to get into positon. It worked, the Cajun stepping forward drew Spencer's eyes, the snarl growing larger.  
"Penny?" he called out hopefully to get a more human response from the man who seemed to not possess the mind that Remy had loved.  
"Don't speak to me Cajun, you-" His words were cut off as Logan barrelled into his side, sending him crashing through trees. His wings the only thing slowing him down to stop the amount of damage.

As Spencer struggled back to his feet, it seems to set the thing in motion for the other X-men. Storm started to create powerful winds that whipped at the younger's hair, creating an almost Tornado around him – preventing him from taking off again. Jean joined, creating a telekinetic force field to encapsulate both the man and the whipping winds. "Gambit put him to sleep." Scott was demanding, as he heat up the force field when Spencer started battering his wings against it.

Remy flinched but did what he was told, pushing sleeping emotions of lethargy and comfort towards the younger man who had once been someone he loved dearly. "Psylocke help him." He heard Scott call and watched as the struggling inside the force field became minimal and then none, the man inside was forced into sleep. Slowly, Storm, Phoenix and Cyclops stepped back and let their powers drop, leaving the black cloaked figure on the ground, his wings curled around him like a blanket.

Remy approached carefully but it was Rogue who walked right up to the man and lifted him up for transportation onto the Blackbird. "Fully gloved up Suga', safest if ah carry him for ya." The southern girl drawled. Giving no skin contact to Spencer as they were still unsure of his possible abilities, along with her strength gave her the best advantage to restrain him and avoid his powers should she need to. Watching the wide eyed expression on Remy's face as he took in the man in his ex-girlfriend's arms. Noticing now, the scaring on the side of his head that looked to be from a set of claws, standing stark against the pale complexion that seemed to have gotten lighter in the past 12 weeks.

With the help of the other X-men around them, the shelter was stabilised, the fire put out by Storm causing an encapsulated rain shower. More than half of the large shelter still usable, Cyclops approached the house guardian to discuss what to do.  
Agreeing to stay in the safe part of the house for the moment, while the X-men took the attackers home to incarcerate them and find out what had happened to the Cajun's partner. Cyclops promising to return the next day to start relocation or rebuilding the house.

Like that they made their way to the Jet. The four red clocked men, being restrained by a variety of powers, be it Bobby having frozen one of them, or Jean having a telekinetic push on another. They were all safely restrained, even if they regained consciousness, they couldn't move.

Remy had a constant monitor on Spencer to know when he woke to be prepared for it and send him back to sleep.

He just couldn't connect the man that Rogue carried with the man he'd known before.


	7. Chapter 7

Their way back to the jet was a silent solemn ride. Spencer was laid down across several seats, where Remy, Jean and Rogue stayed close to look over him. Rogue and Spencer had met while Remy was still with the Southern Belle, they'd gotten along back then, having him in common, Remy guessed they got to know each other over their complaints. He had walked in on their conversations a few times. She'd be supportive when they got together, openly happy for them both. Now watching the way she hovered at the side ready to use her strength if need be, he could see that they may have been closer friends than he thought. The worry and fear coming off her was overwhelming. Not for herself, but for Spencer. Hank joined them soon enough, checking over Spencer for any physical wounds he needed to be prepared for when they arrived. Frowning when he only saw long shiny scars. Evidence of extensive healing.

When they finally made it to the mansion, Hank lead the procession towards the medical lab, Remy walking beside Rogue as she carried Spencer, with Logan and Jean following behind. It was obvious if one thought about it what would happen once they arrived in the medical Lab. Spencer was carefully laid down on a gurney, Remy moving up to his shoulder, hesitant to run a hand through the brown hair like he wanted to. He was started when he saw a pair of blue furry hands reaching past him to clip the neck brace around Spencer's slender throat. He couldn't help the small noise of anger he made at the presence of the very necessary inhibitor collar.

Just because he knew it had to be there, he didn't have to like its presence. He knew with the level of powers Spencer had used, he was quite easily Omega class, even if he was created that way, the powers were still a danger to everyone.  
"What about his wings? They can't be affected by the inhibitor collar." Jean asked as he walked towards the unconscious man, carefully inspecting the leather like bat wings that encompassed him. The wings were a physical manifestation of his forced mutation, they didn't use any mutated powers to work, almost just like an extra muscle. Meaning that if Spencer woke any time soon, he would still freely be able to use his wings to escape or be offensive.

"I shall keep him sedated as much as possible while I work on him, I have a specific serum that was created for Mr Worthington, to aid the relaxation of his wings when he was in surgery. A specific anaesthetic that renders them numb and unable to be lifted." Hank explained as he set about searching for the aforementioned items.

After the anaesthetics were injected and Spencer was carefully unwrapped from his wings, that were supported by braces attached to the bed – usually used for a suspended broken limb. Hank sent everyone out, sure that Spencer would stay under for the process of his examination and any work he needed to do on the young man.  
Remy stayed, giving Hank no chance to fight him for it. Surprising most people with his unwillingness to leave. It was no big secret that the Cajun hated the labs, refusing to go in there on multiple occasions. It was always a fight when the man got injured to get him to seek assistance in fixing it. Yet today, seeing his love for the first time in three months and seeing just what had been done in that absence, then it seemed obvious that Remy was not going to leave the lab.

He helped Hank as they slowly untied and removed the black shroud cloak from Spencer's unconscious form, draping it over the chair for later inspection as Hank produced a pair of scissors and removed the specialist black, compression top. Finding an almost bulletproof quality to it as he slit it through the middle. Knowing pulling it off would not yet be possible with the presence of his wings.

Although Hank had seen some of the scars on the jet, having them all displayed in stark clarity was confronting to say the least. Remy let out a pained sound as he saw the very cuts that he'd seen in the pictures the BAU had of the murdered failed experiments.

"Interesting," Hank hummed as he inspected what was obviously the main wound to spencer's chest. Running parallel to his sternum, compressing the skin along the sides, where it would be swollen or inflames yet was perfectly healed.

"Dieu," Remy sighed at seeing the wounds laid out in front of him, each a reminder of what he should have stopped. Felling his own guilt building as his self-loathing clenched at his heart for not stopping the monster who had hurt his Spencer. "What is it M.Bête?" He asked in fear of what he's hear from the doctor.

"It would seem, that whoever had taken young Dr. Reid here, had these Specific cuts done within the first day as they have healed far greater than the other here at his sternum. Yet there is a theme of extensive healing centred here, even though it has been three months since the young doctor went missing, it would seem that the scars he has seem to display the healing marker of approximately six months." Hank said as he poked around at the unconscious man's side, where there were obvious bruises and more scars that seemed to be from claws rather than a surgical touch.

The more that the two men uncovered, Remy touching only when told to, still fearful of the man waking up, not wishing to see the anger that had been aimed at him when he's spoken in the field. "So, what y' sayin'? de connard was a time traveller?" Remy asked in an attempt to ignore the obvious training wounds that followed down Spencer's legs, looking to be excessive bruising from a whip or a solid object. Remy having gotten the same ones when he's originally been trained with his bo, having felt the hard staff make contact and seeing the bruises bloom for days afterwards.

"It is a possibility my friend, I believe talking to The Professor may provide more insight - as we know it would not be the first time we have encountered one. I shall ask if he would be willing to do a scan of our young doctor's mind. See what can be procured that way. I am going to put him through a scanner, to see if I pick up any internal abnormalities. As well as run a few tests to hopefully determine the extent of the mutations he has gained. The rumours surrounding him seem quite extensive." Hank explained as he motioned for Remy to step back, draping the blanket over Spencer to keep him warm as he walked with the Cajun to the door of the lab. "There is nothing more you can help me with my friend. I shall call you first when I have any news. The man promised as he led Remy to the door before heading to his own office at the side of the labs. "I believe some people would like to know that you at least have the young man alive."

As the man exited the room, leaving the Cajun by himself, his head reeling. He was right. The BAU would want to at least know what Spencer was alive, if not fully okay. They knew that bit was a possibility but get them out of their grief. He couldn't tell them what Spencer had done, and what they had suspected he's done. He couldn't tell them what the connard had done to their friend. He knew he had to tell them he was alive though. He couldn't let them think the worse. He just couldn't tell them what their sweet, innocent, genius doctor had been turned into.

He sighed as he pulled at his phone that was in one of the many pockets of his trench coat.  
"M. Hotch, it's Remy. We've got Spencer…"


	8. Chapter 8

3 months ago.

Spencer groaned at the pain he was in as he was forced up into his feet. His hands still chained but behind him now. The pain in his back was agony. Yet nothing he said to the men who were guiding him elicited any form of a response. Forced to walk even though he could barely move without pain flaring up. The wound to his chest had a preliminary stitch up. Although something told him it would be undone when they reached their destination.

He'd hoped they'd have found him by now, if not the BAU then maybe Remy had called some of the X-men to help. He'd felt the wind briefly as they left the facility before he wash shoved into what felt like the back of a large van. The sound of something spraying behind him did not lift his spirits. Feeling the engine rumble as it moved along the road. The blindfold securely in place so he had no idea where he was, yet the gag had been removed when they'd first stood him up for the transfer.

His brain was slow, the pain and the drugs taking over his senses, so he wasn't able to follow the directions they went. Yet, by his count, he'd say they'd driven for fifteen minutes before the van pulled to an abrupt stop – throwing him forward slightly, the door was slid open and then there were hands gripping him. Biting his lip to stop a noise of pain yet he couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. Thankfully hidden by the blindfold.

He started to struggle when he heard the familiar chopping noise of a propeller plane up ahead, by the sound of the engine Reid could guess an older model, small cargo plane. If they got in that, the chances of being found were almost none. Spencer knew that Remy would have called Logan when he couldn't find anything, and he knew Logan already had a hard enough time scenting in a car. If they got in this plane, any chances of his scent being traceable had decreased to nothing.

Even though he did try to fight the movements of his captors, trying to get away from the plane he could hear, or call for help from anyone near him. Nothing he did stopped the pushing from behind him, his body too weak to put up a substantial fight. Suddenly he was lifted from his feet and he was thrown harshly onto a metal floor. From which he heard thuds behind him, indicating his captors were on board and he was being pulled up once more and buckled in, his arms being moved once more.

"We can't have you trying to fight now, can we? Dr. Reid." Dr Simons voice spoke up for the first time since leaving his original holding place. His shackled wrists were clipped into what sounded like a mental chain, hearing it clinking as they moved him. Then something was pressing against his neck, a sharp noise of metal closing and he was able to feel the thick, neck wide metal collar that had enclosed his throat. Only enough slack to let him breathe.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, his voice rough from lack of water. He didn't know what to expect. But he knew if he was going to get out of this he would have to play along, even just a little bit. The man was very obviously mission orientated, and that mission seemed to involve Spencer somehow. He wasn't as hedonistic as they had originally profiled, there was no pleasure from the torture. It was purely scientific. That made the man who had taken him all the more dangerous, he had no concept of the lives he had taken, he was only focused on his end goal, which currently seemed to be forcing the trigger of the mutant X gene in humans that had shown no prior form of mutation. He had fixated on Spencer for some reason, and the young doctor needed to find out why this was, hopefully it may give him some form of angle to work with, that could let him talk the unsub into giving him some freedom. If he could talk him down a bit, the freedom could let him escape at some point. At the moment he was seen as no more than a lab rat, he needed to humanise himself in Dr. Simons eyes.

The man laughed lowly, "it doesn't matter where I'm taking you. What matters is what happens when we get there. You've reacted well to the treatments so far, I hope for your sake that continues." The man said, his voice showing obvious signs of narcissism, he looked down on Spencer. "Don't worry, your friend's won't find you, I've perfected my work. That feral the X-men has will only be able to track as far as the facility we just left. He can't follow you any further, and once this plane is in the air, they won't ever be able to track you down." The man's voice was dripping with a smug, self-confidence. The way the words promised something so much darker ahead had him shivering. Fearful of his future.

"Why did you want me? Why kill all the others aswell?" Spencer asked, hoping he could get a usable answer, the man was smug, he was sure of himself, but he was smart. Spencer had to ask the right questions that would give him information about what was being done to him, without letting Dr. Simmons think he was giving too much away.

The dark chuckle that came out of the man's throat had Spencer wanting to cringe. Glad he was unable to see the face that went with the man holding him. "Curious today, aren't you?" He questioned, "I'll give you that much, seeing as you're going to be spending a lot of time with me, I believe we should be on an even ground. You see Spencer, a person close to you once took away everything I held dear to me. My family, my reputation, my rights, my whole life was shattered because of the demon. You my boy, are my avenging glory. I've researched you, your IQ is astonishing, your academic history delighted me, I couldn't have picked you better myself. Your mother was bit of a downside, it's sad to see when telepaths can't control latent power manifestations and no one picks up on it. Drove her crazy. Very sad indeed. Yet, it meant you had it in you already. The mutant X gene, you were already viable, there was no way I could pass this chance up. You were there, perfect, I needed to have you. I did my research, and publicised my failed experiments that I knew would make the FBI send your team down to investigate, you have such a good reputation, and it wasn't hard. I needed to make sure the serum worked, I didn't want to waste you." The man spoke with such pride at his actions and such anger highlighting his reasons, that Spencer could feel the dread in his stomach growing. This man really did not see him as anything more than a tool, something to use for revenge, not someone. He was so stuck in his plans, Spencer doubted talking him down would even be a possibility. He just had to survive.

"Which of my friends hurt you? Tell me I'm sure they didn't mean it?" he asked hoping to get a chance at what he was dealing with before drawing short, "My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic, she isn't a telepath." He defended her, just as he had been doing his whole life.

The dark chuckling made goose-bumps raise on his arms and the back of his neck, "who it was is not your concern, just know that I will exact my revenge." He snarled, "Paranoid Schizophrenic - that's what your father told you, your anti-mutant father, you let her live with the voices and thoughts, let her struggle without shields for so long, the voices made her paranoid, drove her insane. Didn't you ever think some of her symptoms were abnormal, you're a smart boy Spencer, think about it." He replied, then with a sound of delight from Simons he felt the descent begin. "Looks like we are here my boy," He announced. At some point during their conversation, he must have missed the plane taking off, too caught up in his own head trying to profile a way to escape.

Once the plane landed there was no gentleness in the way he was unbuckled and dragged to his feet. He winced as he was forced to walk, feeling as the leash that held his hands was connected to the brace around his neck, creating an almost perfect handle to pull him along by. He was immobilized fairly easily, unable to do anything but walk in the direction he was made.

The door opened and he felt the harsh bite of the wind, a temperature that had to be nearing zero Celsius. Only clad in a pair of sweat pants he'd been in when he was taken, the wind made the hairs rise all over his body. His teeth chattering as he was lead carefully down the stairs onto the snowy ground.

He could feel his feet starting to go numb as he shuffled through the snow, before finally he hit a hard concrete floor that he could feel was not covered by the icy curse, the walk taking only five minutes, yet he could feel the chill in his bones – knowing if it had been any longer, he would surely be suffering from hypothermia. Mentally calculating this whether at this time of year, with the time he estimated they had been on the plane for, trying to figure out a location that may become of use should he be able to escape. Yet, he knew, having been on the blackbird that the average flight time for a commercial flight - or even for the BAU's jet, was irrelevant, as the blackbird could go so much faster. It wasn't entirely impossible that this plane could do the same. If he took into account the probably illegality of its flight, estimated size and weight, it wouldn't be difficult to realise that the plane that had taken him hear could probably move faster than average and undetected by air flight control.

The pain in his back had remained throughout the flight, while not as intense, he was hit with the feeling of an itch that was almost internal. Incapable of even attempting to scratch it due to positioning and his shackled hands.

Spencer was pulled across the concrete floor, forced to walk fast to keep up, regardless of the cold numbness he felt and the pain that still thrummed through him at such movements. He heard several doors opening before he was pulled into a room that smelt of wood. The blast of hot air that first hit him as he entered had his shoulders sagging and an involuntary sigh of relief. Knowing he wasn't going to freeze was at least one positive he could take from this.

"Now Spencer, this is going to be your home while you are here, until we have finished with the injections, you will stay here, after that I will make sure you are healed as fast as possible before we start your training, don't worry, your body is very welcoming to my serum, you should not need as long as some of the other worthless subjects did, I believe a few more days shall suffice." Dr Simons, said as Spencer felt the chain that linked his hands to his neck be moved. The chain stayed linked to his neck collar, leaving his hands still shackled but without the impediment of the short chain.

The blindfold was pulled off and Spencer immediately saw he had a bigger problem than just the shackles. He was stood in front of a window, which showed nothing but snow, trees and mountains. No sign of civilization anywhere. By the looks of the window itself he could see the double pained reinforced glass, which meant a missile could hit it and it still wouldn't blow. Not playing well for his chances of an escape.

He looked to where the chain was hooked to the wall, it would give him enough room to lay on the bed, and move around half the room, but he wouldn't be able to reach the door nor the window. His eyes jerked to the door as he heard it close, the loud echo of a deadbolt sliding into place on the other side.

The days passed slowly for Spencer. The injections weren't as frequent, but at still three times a day, two men would precede Dr Simons into the room and force Spencer into the bed, hooking his shackles into the bed and holding him down while his stitches were pulled out and another round of injections were put into his sternum. A matching set of needles being injected into his carotid artery straight to his brain.

It was the fourth day of this new routine that the pain in his back came back with full force. He'd woke just as the sun rose. A constant headache during the night had proven unhelpful in letting him sleep, leaving his fatigued and lethargic. Yet now, as he curled up in the floor as best as he could, the pain in his head was barely noticeable compared to the excruciating feeling in his back. Feeling as though the epithelial, dermal and hypodermal layers of his skin were being ripped apart.

He didn't know how long he sat there before a sickening noise echoed in the room. Spencer screamed. His bones cracked and shifted and his skin ripped, his spine felt like it was on fire as the chord shifted in his back. Unaware as the door opened to let the audience of guards and his captor in. Watching as two black, leather, bat like wings erupted from his back. The blood trickling down his back as the skin formed immediately around the extra appendages – making them very obviously permanent. Spencer laying on the floor, no longer so tightly curled, unable to move or fight as he was pulled up and his leash unlocked from the wall. His feet dragged along the floor as he was pulled up towards a room across from the one in which he'd been held. Barely capable of holding himself upright due to the immense body pain.

This room was different, it was mostly dark with a central panel that was lit and held what looked to be a table full of buttons and controls. In front of the panel on a surgical table looked to be a cryogenic chamber from a sci-fi show.

"This Spencer is what I call a mutant incubation chamber. Designed it myself. Especially for you. What's going to happen is we are going to unlock you, and put you into this chamber. There you will stay for a week. The chamber accelerates the healing in your body by providing additional electromagnetic frequencies that held speed up the molecule reactions in your body – allowing the white blood cells to move to the source of physical injury faster and creating a rapid healing time. A week in the chamber should equate to three months for you, giving your body enough time to heal physically, as well as adjust and accept the mutations that will be evolving within you, adapting to the mutant X gene which is now amplified in your blood stream, greater than that of even born mutants. I'm hopeful you'll have more than the standard maximum of two. After you have been healed, we will discuss your training." Dr Simons announced, smiling to himself as he saw Spencer start to fight against the thought of that happening to him. His weak state causing the body guards to barely need to execute the use of force to contain him as they forced him to lay down in the chamber – his wings wrapping automatically around his body as protection. Ignoring the shouts and screams as they forced him onto his raw back.  
"They'll find me. When they do they'll destroy you, if they don't kill you, then you'll never see the light of day." He threatened before a needle was placed in his neck and he was sent unconscious.  
Dr Simons just laughed, "You won't want them to." He hummed as he made his way to the control panel to set the chamber. Smiling at the six point five days it would take to equate to the three month healing period.

***  
A week later Spencer's eyes opened blearily as the chamber was pulled open, blinking slowly as he attempted to get his bearings, his head spinning and feeling foggy as a result of the accelerated chamber. However, before he could even attempt to fight, a syringe holding the same chemical from the week prior was entered into his neck and he was again unconscious as they moved him back to the room he'd been kept in previously.

The next time Spencer woke was to find himself laying on the bed, once again chained up, but this time there were obvious restraints holding his wings against his back – this disallowed them from stretching anyway but backwards, leaving him unable to spread them on either side of him, or wrap them around himself.  
"Ah Dr Reid, nice to see you awake. Your wounds have healed well. Now it's time I believe we start your training. Obviously you're going to need to learn to master your mutations as well as become skilled in a form of close combat. Here at this facility we have several people who will be able to get you through these steps as fast as possible. I'm hoping two months and then we can have you out on missions." Dr Simons announced making his presence known in the room as he sat on a chair just out of Spencer's reach.

"I'm not going to train for you. Nothing you say is going to make me turn on my friends." He fought, trying to shift specifically to feel out the bonds holding him captive. Focusing enough that he stupidly didn't register the unknown member of the audience in the room. The woman dressed in a black leather jumpsuit. Unnaturally red hair falling down her back, matching the stark redness of the gloves that covered up to her elbows. The bright emerald eyes focused on him with a gleam that in itself was frightening.

"I know that Spencer, that's why I have a specialist. This is Athena (- 'Greek goddess of wisdom' Reid noted silently), she's a telepath, and she is going to help you see reason." He smiled as he turned toe and left the room, with a thud from the door as it was closed and the ominous echoing from the deadbolt.  
Spencer once again found himself terrified - locked in the room with a telepath, whom he could only guess was going to attempt to alter his mind. If that's what Simons meant by reason. Remy had taught him how to make shields around his mind, but at the moment they were all low, he knew how pain and malnutrition could lower the minds capabilities to keep the shields up, let alone at strength. As much as he tried to ready himself, he wasn't prepared for the sudden pain as the telepath forced her way into his head. Ripping through his shields and into his mind. What she was doing was the equivalent of mind rape. He screamed - yet it felt dissociated - like he wasn't sure he was the one screaming.

He tried to fight back, chanting to himself, telling himself that he would be found, they wouldn't break him. Yet for every chant he echoed around his own mind, three more echoed back. 'They don't want you.' 'They don't need you.' 'They're not looking.' Yet he couldn't help it, as much as he tried to fight, the words played on his insecurities, his fears. Buckling his mind under the pressure that was building. Forcing images into his head, Remy happy without him, the BAU getting the job done, laughing, talking. Happy without him. Remy finding someone else easily, forgetting about him completely. Both dismissing him as nothing more than a lost toy.

Athena fed anger into his mind, fed a darkness in him he hadn't known was there. Distantly he realised she must also be an empath to manipulate his emotions like this. Yet all he could focus on was the pain building in his mind. The anger, resentment, bitterness, hurt and a hunger for revenge. SO unlike him usually, but she fed the feelings. Making them grow and fester. Turning the anger into hate, disgust and a disregard for the lives of those he'd once cared for. It fostered the pain and made it into something dangerous. His mind was broken apart by the darkness and reconstructed how Dr Simons had envisioned. It took hours, a mind as large and as complex as his. The reorganizing, the brainwashing took a long time, but it was thorough. No part was left unreached. His shields permanently disabled to allow the telepath access whenever she needed.

When she finally pulled away, Leaving Spencer's mind open but warped by what she left behind. Athena left as quietly as she had entered. Leaving him once again on his own as he struggled to control the new additions to his mind and thoughts. The darkness that had been forced into his head making itself known as he thought about Remy and his friends, feeling nothing but contempt and anger.

When Dr Simons entered the room hours later, to find his new recruit sitting on the edge of the bed, his head bowed into his hands, his wings poised in such a way, that if they had not been restrained then they would surely being in a position that he could readily attack from.  
"Now Spencer. Will you train?" He asked, his voice commanding with a hint of the malice he would inflict should Spencer still say no. Reid sat there silently for a moment before lifting his head to meet Simons' eyes, he didn't flinch back from the anger and the sadistic smile, he didn't profile the sudden appearance of a more hedonistic side. He just nodded.  
"I'll train." He hissed, his voice filled with anger and a thirst for revenge that he'd never felt before. Simons grinned at the success of his experiment as their eyes met – gone were the muddy brown innocent looking eyes, which always made Spencer seem younger than he was. There was nothing in their place however, leaving his eyes ghostly white. His whole eye just a white cloudy sclera, a slight blood shot look to them, but no trace of the chocolate irises.

"You will refer to me as sir from now on, are we clear?" Simons asked, his grin growing as he viewed the man in front of him, his body guards coming up to disengage the restraints.

"Yes, sir." Reid replied, his body taut and ready for action.

***

As the days turned to weeks, Spencer was trained in the snow. Never once did he attempt to fight his captor. No longer bound, he fulfilled his orders with all his power, doing as he was told, when he was told without question. He was introduced to four other mutants. Born not made like him. As he trained Simons kept a list of the powers he'd shown, ecstatic by the extent at which his serum had worked, producing not one, or two mutations but six. All in varying power, yet showing an amazing strength. His wings being the most obvious, followed by the appearance of the hallucinations he was capable of inducing, then telekinesis and empathy. It was also noted by the Doctor, the slight feral animalistic behaviours that could become apparent during tense training session, with real threats, only amplifying the strength of his other mutations. He had truly become the experiment that Simons had hoped. He was never taught to rebuild his shields correctly, capable of pulling them up to keep himself hidden from others, and able to withstand attacks on his mind. Yet he wasn't able to build shields that could last more than a few hours. Leaving his mind open naturally, allowing Athena access whenever Simons ordered. They fed the anger inside him, as much as they released it in his training. Each session with the telepath was enhanced the darkness they were growing inside of him.

His clairvoyance made an appearance two weeks into his training. During which time he'd woken up in a cold sweat with the immediate knowledge of exactly what was going to happen that day. He'd approached Simons about it, only to be congratulated and then another training class added to his list to allow him to call on his visions with clarity when needed.

2 months passed quickly with Reid being trained in everything from his own powers to the use of physical weapons. Taking a liking to the twin blades that had made a permanent home strapped to his thighs in training.

He was introduced properly to his four other team members. Hecate – A young man whose eyes were as pure black as Reid's were white, yet named after another Greek god, his mutations allowing him to bring darkness and call upon the dead. Sihar – a small vulnerable looking girl whose mutations allowed her the ability to shapeshift into a variety of animals, including humanoid forms, as well as having a natural enhancement of her agility and senses, if one looked close enough it was possible to see a slight dusting of blonde fur over her tanned body. Tesla, capable of sending charges of electricity through things and through his hands and of course Athena. He never asked if the names he was given were their real ones, nor did it really matter to him. 

It was at the two months mark that he was gifted with two things. A black cloak that shrouded him in darkness, a hood high enough to cast a shadow over his face, allowing it to be unseen, while still giving him perfect sight. Specialised slits in the back, hidden by folds to allow his wings to spread. The others were gifted with similar cloaks in a blood red colour.

He was also gifted a new name. Simons had decided that upon sending him on missions calling him Spencer or Reid would be too much of a giveaway. It would ruin his plans, and it would ruin the reputation Spencer was to build for himself and his team. The name Spencer was humanising, as he'd explained to the younger Doctor as they'd started the training, he was not human, nor was he mutant. He was made, an experiment. He was divine. A human name did not suit him because he was worth more. It was the day before they were sent out on their first mission that he was introduced to his new name. The mission was a test run essentially, to check all the training was complete and the things they had done to his mind would hold. Turning him from the bordering pacifist he had been before into a remorseless assassin. His name spread like wildfire as they always left a few alive to spread the message. They'd jokingly called him an Angel of death with his wings. Yet it was the name Phantom X that he was known by now.


	9. Chapter 9

SSA Aaron Hotchner was not looking at the numerous curious looks that marked his way as he walked briskly through the bullpen, arriving later than usual for him, but only shortly after his colleagues.

"Meeting room now," He said shortly to Derek Morgan as he walked past him towards said room, "Grab the others." He called back, as he saw Prentiss and JJ watching him from the coffee station.

The past three months had been hard on his team. While officially they'd been pulled off the case, they were constantly looking for any signs or clues that may lead to the discovery of where Spencer was and whether he was still alive. Refusing to give up hope that they could find him. The fact that Aaron now knew that their youngest member was still alive did not do much to the intense worry he felt regarding the youngest agent's safety.

It was mere minutes after he'd issued Morgan the order to round up the others that they were all seated around the table. The very apparent seat left empty where Reid would usually sit.

"Sir, I didn't see a case come through?" JJ asked with a curiosity that she didn't attempt to hide behind the professionalism she usually portrayed at the workplace.

"There is no case, but I need to talk to all of you. I want you to listen carefully, and you will do as I say regarding the matter I am discussing with you. Am I clear?" He questioned looking to each member, who were now staring up at him with unabashed curiosity. He needed to make it clear that he was to be listened to before relaying Remy's information, knowing the team would feel strongly about what he was to discuss. He awaited the affirmatives before he took a deep breath.

"I got a call earlier this morning, part of the reason I was late coming in." He told them, trying to prepare himself for the reactions he knew he'd get from the team. "The call was from Remy, I was able to infer from what he did and didn't tell me, the X-men were out on a mission last night regarding the issue that had pulled the man off looking for Reid." He knew he was stalling, yet he couldn't find the words to say what he needed to. The next words out his mouth were going to have an adverse effect on his team and he knew how strongly they would feel about the topic.

"Hotch, what are you saying?" Prentiss spoke up, obviously seeing the man's hesitance. The woman may have had a rocky start with the team due to her mother's position, but she was very much one of them.

He took a deep breath and blew it out in frustration at his inability to voice that which needed to be said, pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep preparatory breath before straightening his back once more. "Remy called me, because during this mission. He won't tell me the specifics of the event. They found Reid. They have him at X-men headquarters and he is alive." The senior profiler said and letting out his own breathe of relief with the others at having gotten the harder part out of the way, yet knowing the next bit would be just as equally hard to inform his team.

"What are we waiting for man? Let's go see him." Morgan said, the was his shoulders relaxed slightly in response to the relief in the room was obvious, already preparing to stand up, seeing the nods and agreeing statements from the others in the room, he prepared to tell them the next news that could possibly cause a bit of an outrage among this almost family like team. Especially as it concerned their youngest component.

"We will not be going to see Reid, as much as I know we all want to see him, make sure he's okay and confirm for ourselves that it is him. Remy has informed me with very minimalistic facts, that he is not okay. According what I've been told, Reid is very unlike the man we know and damaged in a way that is dangerous to himself and to others – including us. Remy had asked that we give the X-men space to work through it with him and hopefully get him to a point where he can calmly deal with visitors other than the select few dealing with his condition at the headquarters. He has informed me that at moment he is unconscious and it suffering after effects of his rescue. I am not privy to what those effects are but I do know from what I was told, that it would be best to give him space for recovery so he can be helped by the X-men who have more experience with this area before we crowd him" Hotch explained, he was ready for the saddened and annoyed noises.

"Did Remy tell you what happened?" JJ asked, her voice hesitant, part of her not wanting to know the fate of the man she through of as her younger brother, yet the larger part of her needed to know the information. She needed to know what he suffered through, just like they all did. Feeling guilty for not having saved him before now.

Hotch sighed but shook his head, "he wouldn't give me details, he said something regarding our positions and how it would not be helpful to tell us. All he did let slip was that the experiments that the unsub had been conducting, had in fact been successful. From what I can gather, it would seem Reid has developed a mutation. I am not sure how great or obvious, I just am aware there is one." He said with a frown, seeing the way Garcia's face dropped as she turned to Emily to fight back the tears that threatened to ruin her makeup and the emotions that could possibly darken her bright and colourful mind. "We've got to focus on the positives, we know he's live, he's in good hands, and Remy is with him. It means that he is on the mend and hopefully soon he will be able to come back to his life." Hotch said with a tone of finality.

Slowly they all disbanded, heading back to their desks for what seemed to be another paperwork day – confused emotions of happiness, relief, sadness and a deep felt guilt. It was when Hotch headed to leave that he noticed that David Rossi was still seated and watching the man with a knowing gaze.

"What's wrong Dave?" He asked the elder man as he moved to sit in the chair beside him, resting his elbows on the desk.

"There is something you've worked out but you don't want to tell the others." Rossi said, ever the profiler as he did the opposite of Hotch and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I thought we agreed not to profile each other," he tried, knowing it was a weak excuse, yet hoping it would get the senior profiler to drop the subject.

"I didn't need to profile you to know you're hiding something, Aaron, I've known you long enough. What is it?" He asked, knowing that the unit chief would be better off to tell someone, especially about something as important as the life and wellbeing of their youngest member.

Hotch let out a sigh and nodded, pinching his nose and leaning back in the chair, "you're right, you know you're right. From what Remy said and the way he said it, I can't be sure. I have no proof. But his mannerisms as he explained them on the mission, I think Reid may have had something to do with the group they've been hunting down. He made the mission seem important and we all know the X-men have been trying to hunt down the group the FBI is holding responsible for the multiple mass killings that have happened against humans and mutants. The grief in the man's voice was evident in what should have been semi-happy news. It was just the way he explained finding him, or rather didn't explain. He told me skeleton details about them finding him. I think it's possible that Reid may have been the one they've been hunting. It would fit the story he tried not to tell." Hotch explained, his voice drawn and anxious at the possibility of the young awkward genius being responsible for the loss of so many lives.

"You're worried, if he's right and that we would have an obligation to bring Reid in? Charge him for what the group has done? What he may have been a part of?" Rossi asked, not needing Hotch's confirmative for the answer. "I think, we'll deal with that when we come to it. Let Remy and the X-men try to help him first. Before we can do anything, we need to know he is going to survive this." Ever the voice of reason, Rossi's approach made perfect sense and Hotch leant back into his chair, content to take a minute to process this information. Hopefully they would never need to reach the point he feared, they would never have to take their youngest into custody for such a gruesome crime. Yet, only time would tell.

Back at the mansion Professor Charles Xavier was heading with Scott Summers and Jean Grey to the medical lab where Spencer Reid was still kept unconscious. It wasn't any surprise to them when they got there that Remy was pacing outside the door, having not been allowed back in until after all the scans were complete. Nor did it shock them to see Logan standing to the side, arms crossed, and his eyes carefully following their distressed Cajun friend.

"For god's sake Gumbo, stand still won't ya?" Logan growled, pushing himself up as he saw the three people arriving.

"can't mon ami, m' Spencer is in dere. Know it's not fully him, me. But, Remy wanna know what's wrong." The thief sighed as he paused his pacing long enough to see the arrival of the other three, nodding to himself before his pacing commenced once more.

Just as the Professor reached the distressed man, the doors to the lab opened and Hank stepped out. Looking thoroughly perplexed by the results of the tests he's run. "Henri, What y' find?" Remy jumped at the look, feeling the concern and the shock that was radiating off X-men's 'Beast' in waves.

"Calm my friend, we shall know more after the Professor has looked at his mind. My machines have estimated six mutations found in his genetic makeup. I don't believe I have to explain this to you, but six mutations is almost impossible for any natural based mutant to have. The few that I have met who have been subjected to experimentation have maybe developed three. Yet the third is usually weak. His readings are off the charts. I would believe that he is definitely of Omega class." Hank explained as he lead the team of six people inside, seeing the way Remy immediately moved to Spencer's side yet didn't reach out to touch the unconscious man. The Professor moved to the unconscious man's other side, Jean moved with him. Laying a hand on the Professors shoulder in a practiced move to prepare them both for her to act as an anchor to him when he would walk into Spencer's mind in an attempt to determine what had been done to cause such a negative reaction to their presence.

"Remy, I'm going to go into Spencer's mind to try and find what they did to him. I'm hoping that this will let us fix him and help him gain control over his new found mutations." The Professor explained to the Cajun who was watching their display with sharp eyes. His sunglasses hooked into the collar of his shirt, leaving his red on black eyes visible to everyone as they flitted between Spencer and the Professor. He nodded but stayed uncharacteristically silent. The constant bouncing of his knee gave his nerves away to the non-empaths surrounding him.

The Professor moved his focus back to Spencer, reaching a hand out to touch the young doctor's forehead, knowing that while he may not need physical touch to delve into someone's mind, it helped to work as a secondary anchor and allowed him deeper access into the young man's mind.

Immediately the first thing he noticed upon establishing his presence inside Reid's mind, was the complete lack of any kind of shield. His mind was open to anyone at the moment. There was hints and sparks of a possible temporary shield yet none that could be a permanent protection. For an empath, no shields could be very dangerous indeed. Which was obviously what Spencer was looking at the layout of his mind, there were hints the Professor could pick up as he moved around the boys extensive mind scape. He was very much an empath, and with his mind open like this, it could cause almost psychotic reactions if the emotions became too overwhelming.

It didn't surprise the Professor to learn that Spencer's mind was designed as a library. Very large and grand, with staircases and antechambers. Doors leading to more rooms. However, he found one thing very disturbing, what he was sure had once been a brilliant mahogany colouring, deep woods and perfect comforting feeling of a grand library fit in any time was now an ash coloured black. The place looked desolate and almost sad. There was a dark feeling to the whole of the young doctor's mind. Eerier in a way that spoke of not only anger and hatred but pure, intense fear.

As he endeavoured to delve into the memories of the time in which Spencer had been held, it became very clear that some memories were altered. Spencer had no clear memory of the night he had been taken, nor what had happened during the initial experimentation before he was moved to the isolated snowy area. He had the memories, yet they were fuzzy and had a feel to them that the Professor had seen before when viewing drunk memories that had not been properly preserved by that brain to keep the clarity. They were jumpy and not fully informative.

Yet it was the memories after that became clear. He could see and feel Spencer's reaction as the telepath had reorganized his mind scape. He saw what the young Doctor had been made to become. What he had done as a part of the Scientist's plan. Yet he was never referred to with names. The Professor had no name for the man who had destroyed the life of the Young man he had met before and had shared intellectual conversations with. The others in Spencer's team were referred to by codenames, and the scientist by Sir. There was a very distinct blurring over the man's features that could have only been the work of a telepath in Spencer's mind fixing and doctoring the memories constantly. 

It was as Charles was walking around that he came across a door that did not fit in with the rest of the mind scape. A large steel door was placed between two bookcases. A simple push and it opened.

What he got once he entered was not what he had expected. There was a very distinct laboratory feel, which mimicked the memories Spencer had, however vague of the laboratory he had visited once being moved to the isolated snowy wonderland where he had been changed and trained.

It was in this laboratory that things started to fit together for the Professor. He saw him immediately as he walked in, the figure, curled up asleep on the hospital bed that was placed at the side. His winds curled around him in almost a protective shield. He noticed this for what it was, Spencer's mental form, having fallen asleep as well due to the administration of the anaesthetic. This was the man that existed in his mind now, this was who he saw himself as. Moving closer he could see very clearly that Spencer wasn't dressed in the almost college outfit he would have worn normally, but the perfect replica of the battle armour he wore in reality. This more than anything told the Professor about Spencer's mind space. 'He sees himself as the Soldier,' he noted.

Yet it was what he found as he ventured further into the laboratory that proved there was still a point to trying to save the young man. He wasn't completely lost yet. As he walked through the lab setting he saw pictures on the wall. Pictures taken of the scars that had been inflicted on him by the scientist. While these seemed promising that he had realised there was something wrong with this treatment of him, It was what the Professor found once he entered a new door he found at the back of the laboratory.

The room the door led to was dark, sparsely lit by a naked light bulb. There was what looked like a prison cell. The thick black bars crossing both vertically and horizontally in front of him – leaving boxes 225cm squared, just enough to sick an arm out of. A door against the wall with a multitude of locks on it. As the Professor moved closer he saw a shadow in the corner, which slowly took form as he approached.

Again he was faced with a figure, mostly asleep, yet the eyes were open and looking towards him. The bags underneath showing a lack of sleep - possible insomnia type symptoms and a lack of nourishment. Yet the figure was unmistakable. Frayed slacks and high top converse shoes peeking out from underneath the leather wings. "Spencer?" The Professor asked as he crouched down by the bars. Trying to appear to the obviously scared man on his level, not provide any intimidation. He could see the fear in the pure white eyes at the man approaching him.

"Professor, you shouldn't be here. It's a dangerous place." He spoke up, his voice barely more than a whisper. Quivering like of a frightened child.

"It's your mind Spencer. It can't be that dangerous." The Professor probed slightly, hoping to get some form of reaction from the man, some information. Something other than fear that showed there may still be hope.

The snorted laugh was exactly that hope. "It's not my mind anymore, I'm trapped can't you see. Simons broke me, separated what he wanted from what he didn't need. As you're in here, I'll assume I'm unconscious. So you would have seen Phantom X out there sleeping. That's who I am now. I'm not a genius, I'm not an agent. I'm a soldier, created, mutated and forced. She put darkness into my mind. I feel so much hate. Towards my team, towards you and your team. Towards Remy worst of all. I hate that they left me, they didn't save me from this. I was scared, I was alone, and I was an experiment. I kept thinking 'this is it, today they'll fine me.' But no one came for me." The words were said with such anger and such fear that the Professor could see he still had a chance. A possibility of getting this man strong enough to break free of the bars built around him by the scientist who had taken him. "What they did to me, it meant all the things I did. All the people I killed, I was in full control. I chose the missions, I made the decisions who to kill. I was aware of my actions and I liked it. I revelled in the feeling of the blood in my hands, of the screams as I tore their minds apart with hallucinations of their worst nightmares and put the emotions there with it. Watched them literally die from fright. Did you know that's possible? The body endures so much before it shuts down, cardiac arrest, brain stops function. Everything dies. Yet I never had shields, they didn't teach me, and every time I tried they tore them down. I felt every bit of pain they suffered, it drove me mad. Until I didn't care anymore, the feeling of their emotions were a relief because I couldn't feel my own. I couldn't feel the anger or the hatred, it was a part of me that never changed. So anything other than that feeling was welcome." The words were broken, but that man was no longer curled up in the corner. His wings stretching behind him as much as he could. He'd moved forward a bit so he was within arm's reach of the bars, on his knees. His face so full of pain and anger that it barely resembled the calm yet awkward man he's been before.

"We can help you Spencer, we can save you, remove the hatred from inside you. Help you manage it and your powers." The Professor promised, trying to help the younger man calm down slightly.

"Please do. I don't know what I'll do if you can't. I was told to come here you know. He told me to get here anyway I could. That's why it was so easy to take me down. I'm strong Professor, even with a plan like they use, I would have been able to get out of. I let them take me down. I was sent here to kill. Please stop me. Don't let me wake up, kill me, fix me. Whatever you have to do, don't let me kill anyone else. I'm scared how much I'll enjoy it. Help me. Please." The last two words were broken and full of hopelessness that the Professor nodded as he stood.

"We will, I'll try come back later. Once I have a plan with the team." He said as he moved towards the entrance,

"Oh and Professor, don't tell my team. They have a sense of justice, they will see what I've done, and I know they won't want to, but they will have to turn me in. just to keep their jobs. I wouldn't blame them. But I don't want them to have to make that decision." He said softly as he retreated to the corner again.

"I promise Spencer, I will return." He said, letting himself be pulled out of the young Doctor's mind and back to reality. Sitting back in his chair and dropping his hands from Spencer's head.

"Professor, what happened?" Jean asked, having felt the residue feelings from his conversation with Spencer.

He sighed as he looked to Remy who still hesitated at touching the unconscious man. "He's in there, he is trapped in his own mind. The telepath that was with him when you apprehended them. She was tasked with taking apart his mind and remaking it, the way the captor sought fit. In doing so, she injected a lot of darkness into him and completely destroyed and removed any and all shielding he had. He is left open to everything, and from the hint of strong empathy I could feel, that is a very dangerous thing for him. He's physically locked away the humanised part of himself. He is broken and full of hate. Yet that human side is still there, he hasn't been killed yet. He sees what he's done and while he can't stop himself, he knows it's wrong. He's separated Phantom X from Spencer, it's the only way to keep himself whole." The Professor explained to the group around him.

"So, what y' sayin' is m' Spencer still there? He got a chance? We can help 'im?" Remy asked with a sudden hope in his eyes, looking at the man on the bed and for the first time reaching him, brushing a strand of hair from his face to see the familiar features.

"It's a long road, and he won't be as cooperative as we hope. He was sent here for something, to kill, but he didn't tell me why or who. He wants help, but in doing so we are going to have to help fix and clean his mind as well as bring Phantom X and Spencer back together, they can't live as two people in one mind, it will surely kill him. We need to work on humanising him and freeing Spencer from his own prison." The Professor sighed, rolling his chair back, "yet it is possible. Hard work it will be, I have faith though we can do it." He smiled at his team, seeing the hope in their eyes for the man they'd all met and had all felt that soft spot for. The awkward genius that while he rambled and never fully fit in anywhere he's been, had a place with them. He had a home with them.


	10. Chapter 10

The tension in the room was obvious as the Professor finished up his explanation. The question was floating through all their minds. 'Which one of them was he supposed to kill?' They had known Spencer for years, each of the, felt strongly towards the boy, whether it be fatherly, like Logan or motherly with Jean. The pseudo sibling companionship he had with Scott, Rogue and Ororo. The science born friendship he shared with both Hank and the Professor, or even with Remy where it was so much more than either one of them could describe.

Each had a strong sense of necessity to help the man they all had lived with, having spent the weeks with him when he had come to Hank to help with his recovery after being shot in the knee. His apartment hadn't been a viable option, not when he lived on the third floor and there was no elevator system. While his room may have been on the second floor with Remy, and the lab in the basement, there were plenty of stair-lifts and elevators around for his convenience. Not to mention the array of medical crutches, canes and wheelchairs they had in storage should any one of them require them at any time.

"Do you have a plan Professor?" Scott asked, having stayed back slightly from the table, watching the scene in front of him and preparing for any sign of waking from the man on the gurney. He may know Spencer, he may have even treated him like his brother, yet he knew that the man currently asleep thanks to medication was not him. There was no trace of him in the way he had attacked Scott's team earlier. He believed the Professor when he said there was still a trace of him in there, but that didn't remove any of his guard. He wasn't going to let himself be weak in front of a possible enemy with six mutations that easily flung the Wolverine through the trees earlier.

"I do, he mentioned his shields being completely desolated. As I also noticed he had nothing to protect from a constant input of emotions. While he was where ever it was he was kept and trained, it seems to be the factor that he was surrounded by a constant stream of negative emotions. Primarily anger and hatred. When he was then sent on missions he recounted that the combination or anger, fear and pain drove him almost insane. I believe that may have been the first event that required him to separate the two halves of himself. He allowed the anger he felt to become a part of who he was, using the pain as power to further himself. I believe this is how he operates as Phantom X. Seemingly remorseless, because he does not allow himself to feel any of the repercussions that come from the pain surrounding him." He explained as he shifted his chair so he was sitting faced towards the rest of his students that surrounded the table, rather than towards the head of the unconscious man. "I believe that if we were to surround him with a load of more positive emotions, I could in effect counteract some of the apathy he holds." He said, moving back in the chair to head towards the exit, "we will come up with a plan today and implement it tomorrow, Hank do you have enough supplies to keep him under for that period of time?" He asked as he looked towards the blue man, who was starting to stand at the sign of the Professor leaving.

"I do believe I would professor, what would you like me to do regarding his wings?" he asked looking at the way the man was curled in them.

"I believe that if he is to stay unconscious the wings will need no further actions." He explained, "Remy could I please discuss with you in my office?" he asked looking towards the Cajun, whose eyes had no moved from the unconscious face. Still reeling with the knowledge that his genius had suffered so much that he had grown to hate so fiercely, and it had been possible for him to be sent to kill. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Oui Professeur," He nodded and moved to stand, graceless in a way that was unusual for the man who could move as though he had no real bones in his body.

He followed the man out the lab, it was obvious to see the physical slump in his shoulders at the news he'd been given regarding the life of the one he loved.

Those in the mansion, especially Logan, had feared that the man would forever be chasing after Rogue. While the couple seemed to fit, in theory, it became obvious to them that the relationship they held was equally as destructive as it was good. The constant fighting would wake them up late at night, or cause the young student to run from the room in which the couple were if it happened during the day. Rogue and Spencer got along well, acting like siblings sometimes, but it was also no secret that he disapproved of her relationship with the New Orleans thief. It was also no secret that the young southern woman was more than a bit jealous regarding the close relationship that existed between the thief and the profiler. The moved in sync with each other, in a way that if no one knew better they would have believed Remy was with Spencer not Rogue. It wasn't until after the trial, after Remy and Rogue called it quits for the final time that the three settled with each other. They became more comfortable. Easy to see that Remy and Rogue got along a lot better as friends, able to incorporate Spencer without hard feelings. Spencer and Rogue's friendship turning more to a sibling like view to each other. Bickering was common, yet never hurtful. With all that had happened, it didn't surprise them when Remy announced that he and Spencer had changed the status of their relationship. Finally, making it official. If anything, there was no shock or surprise at the announcement, but an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness. Even Rogue admitted she'd seen it coming for years, knowing the two were better off together and holding no hard feelings towards them. While the two men's fights became as famous as Remy's did with Rogue, they were never as often, loud or hurtful, and it definitely never ended with a break-up which had created the confusing on-off again relations hip previously held by the Cajun.

Remy shut the door behind him as he entered the Professor's office, taking a seat at the desk, and leaning back in a way that looked boneless and relaxed, but to those who knew him was full of tension and wariness.

"How can Remy help y' Professeur?" He asked in his drawl as he looked towards the man, fiddling with his sunglasses still hanging from his collar. Showing his ever present need to move and shift around, the almost ADHD aspect that Spencer had once pointed out to them – even fully aware it was a result of Remy's energy conversion mutation.

"Remy, while I was talking to Spencer, he mentioned a few things I believe you have the right to know about. First of all I'd like to broach the subject of his team at the FBI, have you informed them that he found Spencer?" he asked, prying slightly, wanting to know how much information had been let out to the team, even it was known they trusted the X-men because of Spencer's relationship with Remy, it was still touchy that they worked so close with a government that had actively tried to wipe them out.

"Oui Professor, called dem after we got back, me. Mias, Remy didn't tell dem 'bout what happened, just dat we found Spencer on a mission." He explained, looking curiously at the paraplegic man, trying to discern his motives for the question.

"Good, Spencer asked that they not be notified of what he had been a part of. He is concerned that even though they may not want to, due to their sense of justice and in order to keep their job they may feel that have to hand him over to authorities." Charles said as he rested his hands on the desk, fingers interlinked in a manner that spoke of inner-determination at broaching a subject they would both find slightly uncomfortable or difficult. "Another thing he mentioned to me is the root of this anger he feels. According to him the telepath ripped apart his mind and put it back together. From what I was able to gather from his explanation it would seem that this process injected a lot of anger and hate towards anything he felt strongly about in order to counteract the positive feelings. As a result it would seem that he is especially angry with you and his team, feeling abandoned. It may be an effect caused by the implantation of false memories. Yet, he recounted thinking each day that you would rescue him, yet our inability to find his location lead to obviously your lack of appearance. I believe that if we are able to get him to understand this in his mind, we may be able to lessen the anger he holds towards you all. Yet he speaks of the negative feelings he has against you almost painfully. It may be that he is aware of his feelings and your relationship yet he cannot help the way his brain has been reprogrammed. From Jean showing me the confrontation at the safe house, I think that this hatred may be the reason for his reaction to you talking." The Professor explained in-depth, knowing that while Remy is usually a flirt and tease with the residents of the mansion, that in no way implied he wasn't intelligent. In which case he knew the man would appreciate a full recount of all that had happened.

Remy was reeling, he knew Spencer had reacted badly to him at the safe house, but he just assumed that this was the part of him that was Phantom X. When the professor had said that Spencer was in there, was still alive, still had that humanity locked away. He had hoped that this part of him was the one who knew how he felt, who wouldn't have hurt Remy, who loved him as much as the Cajun loved his genius. To hear that the man he loved not only felt anger towards him, but hated him for abandoning him. He had feared that since Spencer had gone missing that the man would be hurt because Remy hadn't been able to rescue him. Part of him had held hope that Spencer would understand, even when Remy himself felt he was abandoning the man when he had returned to the mansion, guilty at not continuing his search. But hearing that Spencer was so angry at him for this, it broke Remy's already cracked heart. "M' Penny is angry at Remy?" he asked, knowing what he heard and feeing the guilt own is shoulder's triple.

"Remy you must understand, the anger he feels towards you is not his own. While I am sure there is hurt that he was not found, this is not aimed at you, but at his team and this team as well. The intense anger was fabricated by the telepath and then strengthened by the hurt. You have told me before after the departure of his mentor that Spencer has abandonment issues, I believe that primarily is what was played on here. I wished to tell you this, because I believe that if we can fix his feelings towards you, remind him of what he felt before his mind was altered then it opens a new pathway for helping him regain control over this darker side of himself and his new powers." He explained calmly. He could see the devastated look in the Cajun's eyes, yet he knew it was mainly a self-appointed guilt at not only having not found Spencer in time, but blaming himself for the way Spencer had reacted so negatively, even if it wasn't his fault. "We can help him Remy." He said, trying to encourage a little hope in the guilt ridden man.

"Je sais Proffeseur, Just m' Penny is hurting, 'n ol' Remy can't stop it." He said as he stood, taking time to build his shields back up and straighten himself. It was easy to see as the determination set into his features.

As Remy headed down to the war room, where he knew the others would be, trying to come up with a plan that would entail all that the Professor had established earlier with Spencer's empathy and new found powers. He couldn't help smiling softly to himself at the thought of Spencer as a mutant and living in the mansion with him. He'd never asked the man before about moving in with him because of both Spencer's work and Remy's with the X-men, requiring them to be in two different states, even if it was only a four hour drive. It was too much for the both of them. They couldn't leave their lives behind, he knew that. He'd never made Spencer uncomfortable because of it. Yet he was never able to help himself from dreaming of them living together, either at Spencer's or at the mansion. He had been sure after the trail that's what would have happened, but he's ended up with the X-men again. That was partially Spencer's fault – the man had pushed him to go back to the place, where he could do good. Having convinced Remy that not everyone would hate him, the trial had been a sham, and Spencer had personally escorted Remy back to the mansion and hadn't left until he had spoken to everyone and come to the realisation that he still had a home and a purpose. As much as he knew that when the man was back to normal he would feel depressed and lost by the very obvious fact that he wouldn't be able to return to the FBI, for fear of them finding out what he'd been involved in and the pure fact that he was now a mutant. Maybe Remy could convince him to live at the mansion with him, or even at the condo he owned in New York City, it wasn't that far from the mansion, easily accessible should he need to get here for a mission, and would allow Spencer the privacy of having somewhere to stay when he didn't want to be around other people, like Remy knew the man could get. For that fact alone he was excited about this new development, yet there was still such a long, dark road they had to follow to get that far.

Once he reached the war room, he pushed open the door, ready to take his seat with the few that had been in the lab earlier to discuss a plan. What he found when he opened the door was not what he expected though. He saw Scott, Jean and Logan as he had expected from their presence in the labs. Yet he also amazingly saw Ororo, Rogue, Jubilee, Betsy, Bobby, Piotr, Kitty, Emma, Bishop, and surprisingly Warren.

"what y' all doin' here?" He asked in surprise as he went to take the only available seat at the long conference table.

"Brother, we all care for Spencer, he is as much one of us as you. We wish to see him well again, and help him gain control like we do with each student who passes through here." Ororo spoke, sitting in the chair next to Remy, she touched a hand to his face in a soothing yet determined manner. Showing just how serious she was, when everyone in the room nodded. Warren even joining in, he knew the man hated him, and had assumed he had the same feelings towards Spencer as he had treated him so coldly before, yet by the look on the man's face he was determined to help.

"Ya suga'. You really expect us to let y'all do the work. Spencer's family to us all. I even called ya ex-wife. She's on her way too." Rogue grinned at the faltering look on Remy's face.

"Roguie, why y' bein' mean t' po' Remy. Callin' me ex-femme. De woman gunna chop Remy's head off fo' not tellin' her Penny was missin'." He flinched at the idea slightly, causing the people at the table to laugh at his slight fear of the repercussions. "Merde, she gunna tell papa, Papa will tell Tante. Remy gunna be in trouble. Branleur." The Cajun hid his head in his hands but couldn't help the smile they had managed to bring to his face, lifting some of the weight off his shoulders, knowing he wasn't dealing with this alone.

"Enough scaring Remy, let's get to work." Scott spoke up, yet the smirk was still visible on his face.

"C'mon Gumbo, let's get some of this done, so ya damn ex don't beat ya worse." Logan whispered to the man from where he was sitting on the other side.

"oui. Merci Wolvie." Remy replied, easily ignoring the warning growl.

It had been a long day when Remy finally crawled into bed that night, wishing that the blankets weren't so cold and the bed so empty. They'd come up with a plan that they would put into action tomorrow, they would have to wake Spencer up, yet they were sure the inhibitor collar Hank had would hold, so he couldn't use his powers against them. The only factor left now was to just put the plan into action. Scott had called his brother – Alex. Who was returning with his team and collecting anyone they had contacted who knew Spencer and was willing to help. They needed as many positive emotions as possible.

It was gone midnight when the door to Remy's bedroom opened, causing the Cajun to stir. Used to waking up at the slightest disturbance, a habit from his past as thief and having lived on the streets for so long. His eyes opened to stare directly at the ceiling above him, taking a minute to place what had woken him from his rather pleasant dreams when he saw the slight stream of light, meaning the door hadn't been closed properly. Yet, Remy was sure that he had closed and locked it before going to sleep – the same thing he did every night, a habit for security and safety against any threat. It was however movement to his left that made his start to sit up in the bed, not managing to get all the way up before he felt a sudden weight across his hips and stomach. His head shooting to stare right into the pure white eyes of the man straddling his stomach, and by the sudden pressure on his neck, holding a blade to his throat. Forcing him to lay back down in the pillows to avoid having his throat cut.

"Morning sunshine." The familiar voice spoke, a sharp grin on his face making Remy shiver at the sadistic look it held, the fangs that was so obviously an indicator of the feral nature he had developed.

"Spencer?" He questioned, "Penny, please?" his voice pleading slightly trying to appeal to the side of the man he knew.

"Aw, c'mon love, you know that's not my name anymore." The way it was said made Remy want to finch, but knew the slightest movements would cause the knife to draw blood. "Get up, I need you to take the collar off me." It was then that Remy was very much reminded who Spencer was now, this wasn't the man who loved him, they had the same face, but the man with a knife to his throat now was very much the soldier he was made to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Remy wasn't sure what filled him with more dread and fear. The knife being held to his throat by the one he loved or the way it was painfully obvious just how little Spencer was present. His wings which had been spread over him as he had sat on Remy's stomach were slightly tucked into his back now that he was slowly standing.

Remy took a chance, seeing his staff from the corner of his eyes, he made a quick movement to try a grab it. Yet his hand closed on empty air. Looking around only to feel before he saw the staff come into quick contact with his stomach and then the back of his leg, efficiently sending him to his knees. Hearing his bo clatter away from him on the other side of the bed as Spencer threw it away.

"Now up, don't try that again." Spencer growled, the threat evident in his voice as the knife reappeared pressing into his side as Spencer walked slightly behind him. Logic and a long time doing what he did, let him know that Spencer was using him as a shield in case anyone came out in front of them. It also gave the man greater control over Remy's movements.

"Penny, listen to Remy. S'il vous plait. Je vous aime. Why y' wanna hurt somone? Who y' wanna kill?" He kept up the litany as he was very obviously being lead towards the lab again. Making a louder step outside of Logan's room, knowing the feral's heightened hearing would allow him to hear the heavier step as a warning and hopefully wake up. Everyone knew from years of training the thief moved silently, to hear him make noise as he walked was rare. Usually only done when approaching his friends from behind in an effort to alert them of his presence if they were unable to sense him.

Apparently however, Spencer seemed to know this to. Or rather Phantom X did, Remy knew Spencer was aware of his silent walking. He felt himself slammed against the wall, the knife again pressing into his neck, Spencer's other hand resting on his chest, his knee against the wall between Remy's legs. If it wasn't for the obvious threat, the pose would be nearly intimate.

"Don't play with me Cajun. I know your tricks, I still hold the memories." He growled out, another flash of those sharpened fangs. "You want to know who I'm here to kill? Haven't you worked it out yet? Come on, I know you're not as dumb as you pretend. I've seen it remember." He teased, the vicious smile on his face doing nothing to settle Remy down. Dawning on him just as he felt the knife press slightly harder.

"Y'… y' here t' kill Remy? Pourquoi?" he questioned, shocked by the revelation that it had been Spencer sent to kill him. Taking a deep breath as he felt the hand push harder against his chest, pressing him into the wall. The surprise of waking up in his bed with Spencer over him had stopped Remy from actually having anything useful he could blow. Yet that didn't leave him out of options.

Just as he saw the door open to Logan's room, seeing the feral notice the scene in front of him, Spencer's wings spread, showing their immense size in the hallway. Remy sent shock waves of pain to Spencer's mind. Careful to not confuse it with the pain that Spencer would have been exposed to with the actions he's done previously. He sent the emotional hurt he felt at having Spencer be the one who threatened him. He sent his love and his pain, twined together. It was as he saw Logan stepping forward, hearing other doors start to open, Spencer's head spinning around a low growl erupting from his throat.

It was visible the moment the pain hit Spencer. His hand on the knife faltered and slackened enough that Remy was able to slip from his grasp. Darting to the side as Logan came up behind him, ready to restrain him should he try to fight, knowing the inhibitor collar would hold. What Remy didn't expect was the backlash of pain he got from the man. Sending him to his knees as Spencer fell. There was a sudden overload of emotions coming from Spencer, projected so strongly, Remy could see Logan's face to know he could feel them to. The pain, self-loathing, anger and exhaustion hit them all. Hearing a ragged breath coming from Spencer as he rested his forehead against the wall. Remy moving slightly closer. Feeling more relaxed as he saw Logan's hand stretching discreetly towards him, handing a pack of cards he kept in the feral's room in case he couldn't get to his own. Logan always had his spare pack.

"Merci." He whispered, tucking them into his pyjama pants, feeling more confident in a fight as he approached Spencer slowly. "Penny? Spencer?" he questioned, seeing the way the man's face was twisted in pain. Hoping against his own life that he could get through to the man.

Watching his eyes snap open, he expected the sadistic look he had received earlier, yet the one he got broke his heart. The look of utter depression on the man's face filled Remy's heart with hope and guilt at the same time. "Help me Remy, I can't do this anymore. I can't hurt you." Spencer whispered, his voice broken and hopeless in a way that made Remy want to do nothing more than curl up with him and make the world disappear.

"Den don't mon amour, y' don't have to do dis." Remy sighed, trying to reach out for him, although withdrawing his hand at the sign of Spencer's flinch. Seeing how Logan kept close behind in case need be.

"I don't have a choice, I can't help it. I'm programmed, it's what I have to do. The ability to talk to you now should not be possible, they made sure of that, and I can't break their creation." His voice was still quiet, but trailed off towards the end, his eyes shutting tightly in a new wave of pain. Projecting to Remy in a way that made the man shudder and wince at the feeling. Watching as Spencer's eyes shuttered once twice, three times before they opened slowly. Although it was easy to tell by the way his back straightened and his muscles tensed that this was no longer just Spencer. The sudden sadistic wave of emotions were back and Remy started to back away, making a motion for those who had come from their rooms behind him to do the same. He could see Logan start to advance on the man to restrain him before any hard could be caused as a result.

What they didn't expect was Spencer's reflexes, even without the use of his powers Spencer moved quickly. Dodging out of Logan's arms before he could reach. At the same time his hand went to the pocket that was hidden at the top of his thigh, allowing him access to the long blade that was strapped to his thigh. They had never removed his pants and so he was able to keep his weapons hidden, even if he was now bare chested, showing the many scars he'd received in the last three months. With an effortless twirl that was reminiscent of Gambit's own fighting style, Spencer spun and lashed out with the blade, effectively piercing it up through Logan's chin until it appeared from the back of his head. Even with the man's healing factor, it would take him more than the few seconds to heal the hole now present in his head and brain.

It was as Spencer was spinning around, yanking his sword from Logan's head. Advancing on the Cajun who had frozen in shock at seeing his partner kill his best friend with such ease.

"Time to say Goodnight." He grinned the same feral one he's given when on Remy's bed as he brought the sword up, watching as Remy struggled to get up in time.

However, it was as Spencer was swinging down, a move that would have surely decapitated the man on the floor that the sharp sound of metal hitting metal echoed around the hall. Finding his blade blocked by another, he followed the hands that clutched it to the very familiar woman, her blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, yet still spilling half-way down her back. She flicked her own blade up, causing him to stumble back in a way that allowed Remy to move from his position, even as he reached into his pocket for his cards.

"Belle, what y' doin'?" he called out as she advanced on Spencer again, sending a sharp jab to his neck that he didn't try and dodge. Grinning when it cracked the collar.

"Savin' y'r life, y' cul." She snapped at him as she just managed to dodge what could have been a devastating swipe from Spencer's blade. Backing him up as she advanced until they were in a clear bit of the hallway.

The echoing from the blades clashing together drew the attention of all those that had retreated into their rooms again. Exiting to see the two locked in what seemed to be a pretty intense fight as Remy went over to Logan carefully to make sure he was okay. Knowing Bella Donna could handle herself in a fight, her odds were good as long as she didn't strike the collar again. As soon as Remy was sure that Logan was up, even knowing about his regeneration capability, he still worried for the man.

"Mon ami, y' get everyone out. Remy gunna help Belle, so she don't hurt m' Spencer. And so he don't hurt her." He said with a nod as he fell into his loose pose behind the fighting pair. He didn't have his staff, but he held his cards, and that for him was enough to star. Throwing one directly between the two of them. The explosion hitting the swords, causing Belle's to swing wildly and cut right into the metal of the inhibitor collar, drawing blood to the skin as it broke the collar away from Spencer's neck.

Even as Remy kept throwing cards, attempting to startle or throw them off balance but never letting the charge be too much or too close that would result in hurting either one. One hit at Spencer's feet, sending him back, yet not before the dark tendrils extended from his hand and enveloped Bella Donna's own one. Bringing her with him as he was sent flying back, the tendrils of his hallucinogenic powers were holding her tight. In an attempt to break free from what she could all of a sudden feel and see, she battered at Spencer's mind with her own. Expecting shields that she knew he had had previously. However the shock hit her at the lack of shields and in a lapse of powers from the fear building in her as she hallucinated, she projected her own presence right into Spencer's mind. Much like the professor had, yet with less control over her ability to leave.

Remy rushed up behind them as the smoke cleared from his explosion and the tendrils of Spencer's power disappeared from Belle's wrist. "Spencer? Belle?" He asked, looking at the two people now sprawled across the floor, the cut to Spencer's own neck bleeding sluggishly as Remy moved to put his hand over it, looking Belle over quickly to determine if she had sustained any injuries. Happy with the way that looked to be negative he turned his attention back to Spencer's bleeding wound and the way he's landed uncomfortably on his wings that had failed to catch him against the explosion. He looked up just as Logan returned.

"We need t' get dem to de lab." He said as he saw the feral moving closer. Remy going to Belle now, it would be easier for him to carry her so Logan knew how to deal with Spencer's wings.

***

Belle groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around with a skill for detail one was trained with when being in The New Orleans Guild of Assassins. Especially now that she headed that Guild, she was made to pick up details on a daily basis. So waking up in a place she knew and recognized as the library belonging to Jean-Luc. Having been there a few times when she and Remy had been younger and running around as teenagers in love tend to do. Even though the library looked dilapidated it gave her the starting point she needed. The way she was dressed was very different to how she'd been when she entered the mansion – now she wore a simple flowing blue dress that she had in New Orleans, one she wore on days that she didn't have meetings and was free to drift around the house whereas before she had been wearing her brightly coloured pink and blue armoured outfit with the green cape. She no longer held her blade that she had been using against Spencer. It gave her one option that she knew wasn't the… best scenario. There was only one person she knew that would use Jean-Luc's library as a mindscape, other than Remy himself – who used the Manor as a whole. It wasn't long after Belle had come into power as the Guild leader, that she had invited Remy back to New Orlenes, and extended that invitation to his new friend, whom they had spoken about. She knew it had been when Remy had taken Spencer to Jean-Luc's house that they had sat in the library for hours while he taught him how to shield and develop a mindscape for protection purposes. So Spencer used the library he had been sitting in, giving him the one place he felt comfortable in.

The memory brought up another one as Belle stood slowly, walking in a defensive way that she could easily shift if the need for offense became apparent. She remembered back to when Remy had taken Spencer into the library the first time to practice and build the shields. She had been standing with Mattie. Jean-Luc had been out with Henri at a meeting. Yet, it was what Mattie said to her that had stuck, that she had later told Remy. "Dat boy has hidden strength. De spirits see it. His future is dark, oui. He will feel de pain, but dey have plans for 'im." She'd said, her voice distant as it became when she saw things. "De Boy had powers that he hasn't touched yet, but dey spirits will give him them when he is ready." She'd finished her sentence and walked away, leaving Belle revealing over the words. When she'd told Remy the man had been just as shocked, but nodded like he just accepted the word of Mattie's spirits and moved on. Yet, that was probably normal for him, having grown up with the tales.

Being inside Spencer's mind was a scary thing. She knew how much knowledge the man had, and how much he could hold back emotions. She'd seen him a few times since their first meeting. Each time she had seen the slight worry in Remy's features when the man would get so lost in his mind that he was almost blank to the outside world. "Spencer?" She called out as she walked towards the same door the Professor had found the day before.

"Belle?" The voice made her jump as it came from behind her, not the lab she was now looking at. Spinning to see the man she was seeking, annoyed that he had made no sound as he approached and she had not sensed his presence. "What are you doing in here?" He asked as Belle stalked towards him, causing his face to drop and take a few steps forward.

"Y' tried t' kill me, y' enfoire." She hissed as she met him chest to chest. Even though she was a god bit shorter than him she held the more dominant hand. However, it was when he flinched back that she took a second to look. This wasn't the man she'd been battling a minute ago, he seemed frightened and pained by the knowledge, the way he was dressed was so much like what she normally saw him wear, not the clothes he had been wearing when they had fought, with armour boots that were almost a black version of Remy's.

"I did? Belle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't want to hurt you, or Remy. I was talking to him, it was me. But, the telepath I was with when they fought us at the safe house, she got back into my head. I must be over her cell. I was fighting back against the emotions I could feel that were foreign to the hatred and anger. When she got into my head, she cut me off again, locked up my ability to fight for my consciousness." He explained quickly, his hands coming up in surrender in a way that made Belle relax a bit as she saw the honest apology on his face.

"Ah, Remy's soeur told me what de Professor said bout y' mind. Dat y' still in here, but can't control de thing de couillon turned y' into." She said as she swept her fingers along Spencer's cheek. "Don't y' worry, I'm not hurt. Logan will heal like y' know he will, and Remy wasn't hurt. It's his fault we're here, threw an explosion at y'r feet, y' took me wit' y'." She said softly as she stepped closer, pulling him down into a hug. The way he rested his head against her shoulder, told her just how much pain he was in. She knew Spencer shied away from contact, to have him hugging her so tightly showed how broken he was. "Ororo, said y' was locked up t'ough?" She asked him as she pulled back to look him over.

"When Remy sent the shockwave of emotions to me, getting me to back door from him, trying to stun me. I didn't know how to react, or rather the other part of me didn't. The emotions were foreign to him, but I recognised the signature. I fought against it, against this other side of me. I could feel what was going to happen if I didn't. I don't know how, but the prison I was in swung open. I was in control for that brief moment, and I was so scared. Belle, I don't want to hurt him." He whimpered quietly, crossing his arms around his waist. His wings tucked into his back, yet still held high. "He's going to come back, he's not forced unconscious this time, I'm not sedated, and he's going to feel the intrusion." He whispered softly as he stepped back from her a bit. Honestly, he was scared for her safety, he didn't know if the other side of him attacking her in his head would cause her to be injured in reality or if she would just wake up.

"I can handle m'self, what happened to y' Spencer?" She asked as she started to lead the way towards the dust looking chase lounge that was in front of a worn fireplace. "What did dat connard do t' y'?" She asked, looking him over as she oved, seeing the tension that ran down his shoulders and back. Seeing the way he moved stiffly, his arms holding himself together, like he would break if they didn't. She watched as he gathered himself, leaving his face full of emotion in a way he usually didn't for others, but Belle had seen him weak. She'd been there after he had spoken to Ethan, before Gideon came to talk to him in New Orleans, when he was still an addict and had gone in search of the people he knew there, the need for comfort. What had passed between them, the long conversation they'd had at the Boudreaux Manor – it was something she'd never told Remy. He's known of his friend's suffering, he'd known of the case in New Orleans, but he hadn't pressed. Talking to her was easier than talking to his team, she was blunt, strong and straight forward, and she didn't try to trick him or tell him it was all going to be okay. According to her, him being Remy's partner, and she technically still being married to the man, made Spencer as good as her partner – and she treated him as such. He let out a sigh as he slowly started to tell her every part of what he remembered, the blurry memories of being taken, to the moment she had intercepted his blade as he had attempted to decapitate Remy.

"Putain de merde," She whispered as she reached the grasp his chin, tilting it so he looked up at her. "Spencer, dis isn't y'r fault cher, it be de connard that made y' dis way." She whispered to him, trying to make him believe her, to make him understand that no one blamed him for what he's been made to do.

"But he's part of me Belle, he's all my hate and anger, and he's been made, yes, he was forced out, but he's still part of me. I am him, I can't separate it, and I feel what he does. Look at my wings for god sake, they are terrifying. They earned me the nickname, The Angel of Death. That's what they cried when they saw me coming. The children ran screaming, people cried as they burned in their minds because of my powers, and then I killed them all. Belle, I killed them." He whispered. Fighting against her hand to look down again, ashamed.

"Spencer, I'm an assassin, killin' people is my life. Mais, I know what y' mean. It hurts the first few times, and then something snaps inside of you, and you don't not care, but den you realise dat your life is what it is, and you deal with it. Y' can learn t' deal with de pain in y'r own way, work around it. Never accept it t'ough." She said softly as she pulled him in for a hug. "Dat's where y'r going wrong cher, y'r tryin' to separate y'r self from it. Y' can't do that. It's y'r past, it's not a pretty past, but it's part of y' now. Y'r not gunna be shamed for it. Y' know Remy wouldn't do that. If he did I'd run a sword through him m'self." She said, smiling at the sobbed laugh she got from him at the sentiment. "He is y', dat's what y' need to work with, he's y', and y' need to accept dat. Y've been hurt, tortured and forced, but dey can't change who y' are. Dey didn't change y'. Dey just hid y'. Y' need to find that again, what makes y' happy Spencer?" She asked as she stroked down his hair and back, feeling the wings and letting her fingers run over the leather.

"What makes me happy?" He asked with a sniffle and a shake of his head. "Honestly?" he sighed the question. "Remy does. More than anything, he can make me laugh when I'm down, he doesn't shut me down when I ramble and he's never told me I was being ridiculous when I got tired of being treated with kid gloves. After Hankel, the anthrax, getting shot, he helped me, but he told me if I was being stupid and wasn't afraid to argue with me when I went stir-crazy." He whispered against her shoulder, not moving his head to look at her as he said it. He still was nervous about discussing his relationship with his partner's ex-wife of all people. Yet she was usually the one who understood the most. She understood Remy in ways Rogue never did.

He didn't see the smile that lit up her face, ever since the day they had been separated on their wedding, she had hoped for nothing more than for Remy to be happy. Aware she still harboured feelings towards him, how could she not? She knew it was time to move on, they could never be together. She'd seen him with the young girl from the X-men, and she'd known he could never make it work with her. Belle never doubted that he loved Rogue, but she didn't make him happy. Never as happy as he seemed when he was spending time with Spencer. And maybe that was her first clue, when she'd invited Remy and a friend down, she'd expected him to bring his femme, yet instead he had brought Spencer with him. She'd never been more thankful that he had than she was right now, holding the man to her as she tried to help him reconcile the broken pieces of his mind.

"Y' see Spencer? He's never backed down on y' before. Don't be afraid, he can handle himself. De only thing you need to focus on, is makin' peace with y'rself. Realising that just cause y' done some bad t'ings, don't make y' a bad person. No one is a good person, we all got de darkness inside of us. De quicker y' realise that, and embrace it, de easier it will be for y' to heal. Now I don't mean giving into it, I mean y' gotta learn to deal with it, vent with it. Don't let it bottle inside y', or what y' fear y' are, is what y' will be." She told him softly, hoping that this more than anything could help him understand. She watched ad felt as he nodded against her shoulder.

The footsteps that echoed around the room as the door to the lab swung open and Spencer automatically flinched in her arms. The figure in the shadow of the doorway wasn't hard to discern. The massive wings matching those of the man curled against her. "Face him, he's y', he's y'r darkness. Y' can't heal until y' know that y'r de same person. What's in him, is in y'. It's a part of y', dey just separated it, dey didn't make it." She said softly, it was then that Spencer drew apart from her, looking towards the figure as he gulped and nodded, standing slowly.

"For a young woman, you have some wise words Bella Donna," He said softly, leaning to kiss her cheek, hearing her smoky chuckle, feeling it against his face.

"I have my moments, now y' go cher, y' fix dis. Je t'aime." She smiled as she sat back in the chase, letting her eyes close and feeling as the projection of herself was pulled back to her body.

"Thank you Belle, Je t'aime aussie." He smiled at the few French sentences he's been taught. Sighing when he saw her slowly fade. Approaching the figure in front of him. The heavy black armour boots, the pants he used to hide his knives, the compression top that was made bullet proof and his infamous black cloak sweeping behind him. Wings lifted high above his head in pride and a show of strength.

"You're me, you can't by rights hurt me. We are the same person, you're just another side of the feelings I never showed. The ones I let build for too long. The ones they manipulated, separating them from me." He spoke to himself as he reached for the other version of himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Belle gasped as she sat upright in the bed that she had been paced on, her blonde hair swinging as she became acutely aware that she wasn't wearing her armour plating anymore, instead just in the blue jumpsuit with a blanket pulled over her. She took a minute to look around, recognising the facility, if only minutely. Having only been to Xavier's facility once or twice before to assist Remy when he had been injured, meaning that she had been in the medical lab before. Enough to recognise it from looks. Looking towards the bed next to her that contained the still unconscious form of Spencer, his wings wrapped carefully around him and an inhibitor collar back in place in exchange of the one broken in their fight.

What made her smile brightly however was the man asleep between them - sitting on the chair between the two beds, his ever present trench coat over him like a blanket, meaning he must have gone and gotten changed out of his pyjamas after she and Spencer had passed out, having changed into something easy to move in, just in the event a fight was necessary. Something which Belle hoped very much would not be. Not with what she'd spoken to Spencer about anyway. Believing that the man could work through this. She'd told him all she could, now it was just his way of believing it.

She smiled as she reached over and tugged on a lose strand of auburn locks on the sleeping man. His hair artfully braid up out of his face except for the few stray strands that didn't quite reach.

"Remy, mari, enfoire; wake up!" she called to him, smiling when she saw the way he was immediately awake – years of training allowing him to become alert instantly. Looking around to see who it was that had been the one to wake him from the very uncomfortable sleeping positon he had been in.

"Belle!" He grinned in delight at seeing her awake, looking briefly to Spencer's bed, his smile slipping at seeing how he was still asleep, and even if he woke whether that would be a good thing or just make the situation worse. "what happened t' y'?" He asked, the worry evident in his voice as he chewed on his lip, a habit he had picked up from his genius. "Vous dormiez comme des morts," he said as he reached to touch her forehead, a way of reassuring himself that she was okay.

"Long story cher, must o' projected m'self into Spencer's mind when he lashed out with de hallucinations, spoke to the boy m'self. He's terrified of himself Rem. Made him see reason, told him dat it's just part of who he is, told him how to deal with killing someone. Helped him work out dat just cause they say he's dis thing, don't mean he has to be. Dey just separated his anger and fed it, dat's why he's so full of hatred. It's up to him now if he can reconcile with himself about dis." She said to him, "Y' make dat boy really happy Remy, He shines like de soleil when he speak about y'." She said, watching the way Remy preened at the thought – ever the peacock. Smiling at him and reaching down to hug him. "Y' gotta take care of dat boy, he's going to be hurtin', and he's going to be angry. Y' don't ever let him hide that anger again, it's why it was so easy for dem to manipulate him like dis." She said, a rueful smile on her face at the thought.

"Remy knows Belle, he makes Remy happy to." He sighed wistfully looking at the other man. "Would never leave him alone, me. If dis is part of him, Remy will help him control it. Not leavin' him alone ever again. Not makin' dat mistake. Not ever." He huffed, his voice sure and determined "Did he tell y' why he sent t' kill po' Remy?" He asked, the curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, he didn't dat's not for him to tell me, he'll tell you when he wakes up. He has to face his fears first, what he's become scared him so deeply." She said to him with a sigh, laying back down on the bed in exhaustion. "His mindscape, it's still y' papas bibliotheque. Has a few extra bits now, but it's still de same layout as when y' taught him. It looks worn down now, mais it's just because he's been so locked away. He was never de prisoner to someone else, he was makin' himself de prisoner." She said with a sigh, seeing the pride that lit Remy's face at the mention of his father's library, the place he'd taken Spencer so many years ago. Frowning slightly at her revelation about him being a prisoner in his own mind, but nodding solemnly.

Spencer sighed do sparingly as he hand drew short of touching his combat kitted other.  
"I can't do it. I know you're me. I know anger is a part of everyone. I don't want to feel that angry." He sighed to himself taking a step back. "Come on," he hissed to himself, "you're smarter than this. This is mind over matter, stop fearing it and think about it logically." He huffed as he ran through the points Belle had brought up. He agreed and understood what she had said, yet the idea of the two of them being one still scared him. Did that mean he would be so angry as well?

"If I may?" The voice shocked Spencer from his thoughts, or his own voice shocked him from them. Looking up quickly and easily identifying the voice as coming from his armoured double.

"What?" He squeaked, looking at the man in fear, wishing he could sound as confident as he wanted to feel. Maybe it would be more intimidating.

"I may be separated from you and hold your anger and hatred, yet I still do contain your intelligence." Phantom X spoke and gestured to the same couch he and Belle had spoken on earlier. He hesitated nervously for a second before nodding and slowly moving to the couch. Taking a seat pressing himself into the corner as much as he could given the appendages on his back.

"I understand that, intelligence isn't an emotion, it's a constant through emotions although extremes can cause inability to use the intelligence. It's still present." He commented as he watched the other version of himself take a seat

"That is true. But what I wish to convey though, is while I may hold the majority of your hate and anger. I am not capable of feeling love and other emotions. If you look at it logically, in order to feel anger you must first feel other emotions to have something to feel angry about. My hatred and anger towards the X-men and BAU was a result of being fed anger from a 'path in our head. Most of it is synthetic anger." He explained, watching the Spencer across from him nodding as he understood and agreed. Slowly coming to terms with the fact that Phantom could speak with him logically due to his heightened intelligence that trumped his emotions, meaning thinking and discussing logic wasn't hard for him.  
"We are the same person, we share the same memories, I have just been altered to feel more anger. That's your problem, it's always been our problem. We don't let out anger when we feel it, we bottle it up. All the times you were angry for being picked on at school, angry at William for leaving, angry at the BAU for seeing us as nothing more than a brain and angry at the unsubs for always picking on us because we look weaker. We need to learn to let that go. Learn a safe way to release it. The dilaudid was always the worst way to do it, yet it was the only at we could deal with emotions without facing then ourselves. By having the other emotions with anger, it levels or out and gives it context. We don't just want to be the same person again. We need to be. It's essential for survival and you'll learn to release the anger. Talk to Remy, you know he'll let you fight him. He draws you into arguments when he can feel it building anyway. You just need to stop being afraid of me. I'm you, no one else. Wholly you. It's being two halves of a whole." Phantom sighed as he watched Spencer's face. Smiling at him. "On the upside, you'll still remember how to fight." He said with a smirk and reached to touch his shoulder.

"I'm you, and you're me." Spencer repeated his mantra earlier, yet with more conviction. Reaching to touch phantoms hand half way. Jerking at the sudden blast of light echoing through his mindscape.

Spencer gasped sharply as he sat up in his bed. Taking a moment to work out that he was in Hank's labs at the mansion. Looking around to find two pairs of eyes watching him very carefully. The bright blue ones and the red-black pair watching his with a preparedness should they need to defend themselves. While knowing it wasn't his fault, the fact that was necessary was hurtful to him. He grinned sharply and reached to tug at Remy's hair that had fallen out of the braid. He didn't notice the sceptical looks he received at the grin.

He watched as Remy's shoulders relaxed at the familiar silent mock. "Took y' long enough Cher." He teased as he stopped what had obviously been a conversation about him. "Been three days since y' and Belle passed out. She been awake f' two days. Comment allez-vous?" He asked softly moving towards the bed now that by monitoring his emotions he could tell this was wholly Spencer.

"Better than I was, but I could be better still. I have a headache. Took a bit because I hesitated. The anger scared me still, I... Um, came to an understanding with my other self." He mumbled although not fully ready to disclose the full conversation just yet.

"Y' remember what I told y'?" Belle asked as she moved to hang her feet off the side of the bed she had been perched on. The same one she had woken in two days ago.

"Yeah, I remember, just it's difficult to accept it." He sighed knowing Belle would understand his thoughts even if Remy looked confused.

Remy smiled though and moved to sit beside Spencer on the bed, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him in a pseudo side hug, "Good t' have y' back, mon amour. Y' not gunna try kill po' Remy again?" He asked, his light tone taking away from the serious subject he breached, thought Spencer could see the hesitance in his eyes. Reaching a hand for him to rest it on his cheek and a quick peck to the other one.

"I won't pretend I'm all me again. I still feel off, like I don't know what I'm doing. Like my mind is still two sided. But I promise you, I'm not going to try and kill you again. I'm working on it, I've just got to-" he cut off his sentence as he felt a very familiar presence at the edges of his mind. He didn't notice Remy's smile and sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. Remy pulling him in tighter to his side.

It surprised both Remy and Belle as Spencer threw his wings out behind him in what was very much a defensive posture, the way they towered over both Spencer and Remy on the bed.

"Spencer?" Remy asked worriedly as he reached a hand to Spencer's cheek, trying to get the man to look at him, registering how still he had gone and the sudden fear and anger radiating off him. Yet the anger he could feel was almost nothing compared to what had been projected from him when he was dissociating his emotions. They both watched in confusion as Spencer flew off the bed and took off at a straight run. Belle and Remy close on his heels. It took Remy barely seconds to find Logan's emotional signature and send out a needing emotion to him, an attempt to inform him that they required back up, knowing the feral would be able to scent or hear their directions and would hopefully alert Scott as well.

Spencer growled his own feral snarl as he approached the door that lead to the holding cells in the second basement below the medical labs. He could still feel the telepath's painful attempt to force her way into his mind. He was surprised to find that during his days unconscious he must have started to rebuild shields, as she wasn't finding it as easy to break into his mind against his permission. Yet, that wasn't what astounded him most. The fear and pain he felt towards her, fuelled his anger, yet it also helped him control it. He wasn't as angry as he feared he could be and he wasn't out of control ready to take a life like he was scared would happen. He felt whole.

He skidded to a stop outside the cell he knew contained the woman he was after. His wings flinging out to steady him, he could feel the collar still around his neck, knowing that his powers were out of bounds yet she was still capable of using his wings and learned agility.

"Get out of my head Athena." He growled sinking slightly into a possessive stance, which Remy noticed with pride wasn't that far from the one Logan was known to use before a fight. Intimidating and string, it gave Remy hope that maybe Spencer would come out of this stronger. He could feel the anger in the man, yet he could also feel the control. Which to him, was more than just a sense of emotion, it was proof that his Spencer was back. "Belle, find Henri, dese connards don't have collars on. Dey need dem immédiatement." He hissed, watching carefully to see if Spencer would attempt to break into the cell.

"I'm just doing my job Phantom X, surely you understand that?" She questioned, her voice sickly sweet, her cloak removed so her brilliantly red hair was spilling down her back.

"I don't do that, you manipulated me. I would never do that." He snarled, his voice sounded dangerous, and yet Remy stood back, content to let Spencer work his way through the anger he was feeling. Confident that while the man was furious with the moan who messed his mind up, he would not go so far as to kill her.

He watched as the door reopened and Logan came in, followed by Jean and Scott. Obviously preparing for something else, yet surprised when they saw Remy leaning against the wall, very much at ease and Spencer's almost crouch like pose.

"I can break you. I already have, I can do it again." She whispered, her voice cruel and shallow as she approached the bars, leaning against them provocatively.

Spencer growled as she approached yet the feral smile that spread on his face was the only warning of his next move as he darted out with his hand and gripped her throat. Pulling her against the bars so her head hit off them with a thud. Ignoring the shouts of the others in separate cells.

"I am not under your control, I will never be under your control again, or Simons. I am going to find him, and I am going to destroy him. I know everything he wants and how he operates. With you four locked up, there is nothing to stop me. I know what I'm capable of, you showed me that." He grinned at her, watching the colour slowly drain from her face at having the full force of the thing she helped create turned on her. Even in control, Spencer couldn't help the satisfaction he got at seeing the woman who caused him so much pain scared of him.

"Mon amour, assez maintenant." Remy said stepping forward and placing a hand on the small of Spencer's back. Kissing the back of his neck. "Let Remy get dis collar o' y'." He said as he produced the key he'd kept in his pocket. Guiding Spencer by his hand away from the cells. Passing Hank who was coming in with more collars and bracelets to dampen the powers of those in the cells, as the inhibitors in the walls didn't seem to be strong enough.

Remy smiled as he escorted Spencer upstairs towards his own room in the mansion. Knowing the man had been here enough he would know where they were going. Leading the man into his room and immediately searching into his drawers for clothes that Spencer had left here during his last visit.

"Remy don't know how t' put de shirt on y' wit' y' wings, mais got some o' y' pants." He said as he returned with a pair of Spencer's tan coloured pants when the man had taken a seat on the bed to take off his own armour boots.

"it's okay, I'm not overly sure either, I just know they did some adjustments a few times to get my shirts to fit, and then I could never get them on myself properly." He sighed, looking nervous as he crossed his arms over his scarred torso.

"Penny, Mon bijou, mon amour, mon genie, mon Coeur." Remy said sitting next to the man once he'd pulled off his shoes, watching the way he looked up in surprise. "Do y' wanna talk bout what happened t' y'?" he asked carelly, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable but wanting him to understand he was there for him to talk. He watched the way Spencer hesitated and felt the fear return in his emotions, "Remy not gunna judge y'. Been through it too tu sais. Was used as an experiment, me. Told y' bout it, bout Sinister, Marauders and Morlocks. Not gunna judge y' for what y' was made t' do. Wasn't y' fault." He said softly, feeling as the pain turned to guilt and watched the way the man started to crumble, the relief in his shoulders telling him that they must have out the collar on the telepath. Remy held out his arms, letting the man fall into them as the sobs started to wrack his body. Holding him tight and making sure he knew it was okay to cry for a bit. They could talk later and his healing could start then.


	13. Chapter 13

2 weeks passed slowly in Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. Yet slowly did not mean uneventfully.

It had only taken two more days after he had woken in the medical wing for him to be released from the lab and from his inhibitor collar. Although he had elected to wear a suppression bracelet, that was primarily his own choice. Finding it would be easier to focus on his emotional and physical healing if he didn't have to worry about the full strength of his powers when they became active due to his emotions.

That was something he was glad to have chosen, as proven that night when he left the lab and had been invited to go back to Remy's room to sleep. The Cajun seemed to have banished all thought that Spencer had tried to kill him, accepting wholly that he was back now. It wasn't every night but the nightmares became extremely frequent. Waking Spencer up in the middle of the night, his wings flying open and his mind taking a minute to reel in the hallucinations that had escaped due to the terror in his mind. IT usually took 30 seconds, before he felt the other man move, didge his wings with ease and wrap his arms around his waist. Pulling him sideways into an embrace that was allowed without interfering with his wings in the way.

It wasn't uncommon for the rest of the house's residents to wake up to find the Danger room in session before the earliest scheduled training session. Usually it would be Scott of Logan who discovered it and would walk up to the control room to find Remy sitting up there, watching through the glass at the scene below him. It seemed that whenever they found this, as much as everyone had known Spencer hated the cold, being born and raised in a desert state, he always elected for a snowy mountain like scenario. Remy would sit up there and watch as Spencer would take off the bracelet. The fighting skills the man contained as he found against the bots, never failed to amaze Remy. Having seen the awkward, borderline pacifist the man had been before, and now he moved with a grace so much like a skilled fighter. Remy had to admit if he tried to fight the man in front of him again, he would not stand a good or even fair chance of winning. Watching as Spencer would unleash his powers to destroy the bots until Spencer had upward of fifteen coming at him at once.

The first tie it had happened, Logan had been the one who had found them and had watched amazed with Remy as the man had moved in a fighting style so similar to the Cajun's. Moving his body in ways that he would never have been able to before, using the blades he'd picked up from the weapons room for the session.

"How long ya been here Gumbo?" Logan had asked upon finding them and realising just what was going on, as well as the slightly half asleep look on Remy's face.

"Been here a while, mon ami. Spencer had a bad dream, needed t' work de steam off. Could feel him gettin' angry, me." Remy had responded, followed by a yawn. Logan had laughed and patted his shoulder, walking away from him. Returning a few minutes later with a pot of coffee for the barely awake Cajun.

The sessions had happened with such frequency now, that only had Scott started scheduling Spencer in as an early morning session but he and Logan taking to arriving with coffee for Remy in the control room. Every time they asked, why didn't he just let Spencer go down by himself and he go back to sleep they were met with the same answer.

"Wasn't dere fo' him before, he's scared, and he needs Remy. Not leavin' him alone anymore." He would say, the words shut down any argument.

Along with the morning session, came his normal sessions. In these ones he still wore his bracelet, just dialled to the lowest setting. In them he would fight Logan, the one man who he had zero chance of accidentally killing when it came to using his full powers. It helped to let him release his anger, yet it also allowed him control over how he moved and the difference between the pure anger had been feeling as Phantom X and this power that was fuelled by many emotions that allowed him to focus and keep control of his mind while he fought.

After these sessions he would take a calming walk around the lake with Remy, who would talk to him about stories he'd never got to tell him before he went missing, making him laugh, be calm and happy. It helped Spencer to relax and feel comfortable again.

They were still cautious about who he was around. The students who still didn't have complete control of their powers and often got angry and frustrated at each other were a definite no. Although the team didn't need to use the plan they'd come up with to help him regain his composure, it didn't mean they didn't continue a variation of it. Whenever around Spencer they would think calmly and happily. Relive good memories with the man, if they felt angry or stressed, they took themselves outside or to the danger room, staying away from the still healing man. Not that he didn't appreciate all the work they were doing for hi, but Spencer was starting to feel like he was being treated as if he was made of glass. No one could get angry around him, even Remy had tried to damper his emotions, pulling down the protective anger he felt whenever he saw the scars or the way Spencer would flinch away after a rough night.

He had daily appointments with the professor to help him understand his emotions, especially now as an empath he could take in other emotions and manipulate them and his own. He needed to be able to deal with his own feelings and separate the ones that were foreign from the ones he truly felt. They tried to steer away from talking about what happened when the man had been missing, as it was a sure way to get him to lock his emotions down and his anger to build up as he would think about what he had done and who had made him do it. Then inevitably he'd feel guilty about just what he'd carried out. They focused on working through his feelings and building shields that would withstand in day to day life as well as the control to strengthen them against attacks to prevent anyone getting into his head who hadn't been invited.

There were some things that he refused to talk about, things that the X-men believed he was speaking with Belle about. Remy couldn't help but be relieved that the woman had stuck around for so long. It wasn't uncommon to see her and Spencer walking through the grounds or in the library talking. Always in hushed tones, yet always after their talk, Spencer walked around a little bit lighter, a little bit happier, and comfortable with himself. It made Remy relieved to see the man slowly dealing and accepting what had been done, moving past it bit by bit.

The worst thing Remy thought about the whole mess that Spencer had gone through, it had to be the down days. Someday the young Genius was full of life, happy and calm to be back home, to be somewhere safe, he was learning fast as he always had. He had people there to support him, yet there were still blackdays. Days when Spencer would refuse to get out of bed, when he would wrap his wings around himself and just refuse to move, only leaving the bed for the bathroom. Never venturing outside the room.

The first time this had happened Remy had panicked, thinking there was something wrong with him that he didn't want Remy to see. But when he's opened up his emotions to the man he had felt the grief, self-loathing, guilt and the black hole feeling that came with a deep depression. He had good days, but they weren't all that way. Remy came to realise this, one day could be great, Spencer could be laughing and playing with him, recovering better, then the next day he wouldn't want to do anything.

Remy had a routine for days like this. When Spencer woke and Remy could tell, he would kiss the man's head and help him up into the shower – as much as he believed a bath would be better, the wings made it impossible. He would help him get washed, letting his lean on him before leaving him to dry and dress in clean lounge clothes before going downstairs and getting them some snacks and coffee. Usually in a thermos so he had enough for the day. The food he brought up was never proper food – never sandwiches and fruit, anything that could be called proper food was not allowed. He brought up snacks, chocolate, candy, anything to satisfy the sweet tooth in Spencer. When he got there, he's pour the first cup of coffee, help the man rearrange in bed so eh was comfortable and stick a movie into the TV, let them cuddle up together, the blankets pulled high as they watched the movies. Not paying attention to the screen as much as they did to the closeness. On these days Remy made sure to think positive, he told Spencer stories, reminded him of things they had done together, made him laugh any way he knew how. Showed him tricks and just let him be. Allowed him to work through the storm of emotions himself, not adding the pressure of needing to pretend to be okay.

When days like that ended, Remy would cuddle him close, sooth his hair back and remind him, that what he had done is not who he is. Remy would tell him all the same things Spencer had told him when he had admitted his involvement in the Morlock Massacre. With days like that usually came the worst nightmares. Yet Remy never even entertained the idea of leaving Spencer alone.

It was following a day like those that Remy woke up to find himself alone in the bed. Not that unusual if Spencer had woken from a silent nightmare and took to pacing the room to calm down. Yet what had him sitting up was the fact he couldn't hear the footsteps that normally accompanied the pacing.

"Spencer?" He asked as he sat up, looking around, finding the door to the balcony open. Grabbing the blanket to wrap it around himself as he walked out to the balcony, the sun just barely beginning to rise against what looked like it would be a cloudy day. "Penny?" he called again as he stepped out, seeing the man he was searching for sitting on the balcony railing, His back facing the drop below, his wings stretched out wide, the only real place he could do so to their full extent was outside.

"Y' bien?" Remy asked as he walked over, seeing the slightly blank look on Spencer's face, worrying that they may have two dark days in a row.

"I had a thing. In my dreams." He muttered, his face screwing up at the way he spoke his sentence, obvious not saying what he meant to.

"Y' had a vision?" Remy asked, having discussed Spencer's clairvoyance before today and seeing how uncomfortable it made the man, knowing about the future and seeing everything that could go wrong - it scared him.

Spencer nodded and sighed, shaking his head in a silent decline to Remy's next question on whether he would like to talk about it.

"I was thinking though, I'm feeling better, I can control myself now. What do you think about inviting the team out for a week? They can stay in the boathouse, I know you and Scott have been talking about us moving down there." He said quietly, biting his lip, obviously nervous about the request he was putting forth.

"T'ink da if y'r ready den we can do dat. Mais, only if y'r sure y' can handle it. Gunna be hard f' y' Penny, dey have missed y' a lot. Dere will be questions." He said softly as he walked closer to him, touching his thighs lightly to bring him back to himself when he saw that he was starting to drift in his own mind.

"I know, they are going to have questions, they're profilers, but I want to see them Rems, I need to see them." He said softly and leant his forehead against the man's shoulder.

"d'accord Penny, Remy'll call Hotch f' y' today." He said and pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

All was arranged within a week. Remy called Hotch and let the older man know that Spencer was feeling well enough and had requested them to come up. The Spencer had emailed Strauss, forwarding his resignation to her and applying for his former team to have a week off to see him after his 'recovery' from kidnapping. With the pull of a few strings he got what he asked for before Hotch even got around to asking Erin. The team was placed on a week-long leave that would not be interrupted at all. Put down as an emergency family issue.

They were meeting them at the train station, Logan and Scott bringing two extra cars as well as Spencer and Remy's one. A way to fit all the team members in as well as Will, Henry, and Jack.

This meeting was the reason that Spencer was pacing his and Remy's bedroom while the Cajun watched on amused on the bed. The harness that usually belonged to warren had been modified slightly to fit spencer and allowed him to go outside without worrying about reactions to his wings, and fear from any who might recognise them as belonging to the mutant murderer Phantom X.

"Penny, calm down, S'il vous plait" Remy tried to make the man relax, standing to stop his pacing, the brown eyes fluttering up to him. The contacts they'd had made by Hank in place that gave Spencer back his eye colour and black pupils instead of his white eyes. As much as the man was saying this was in case people recognised him, Remy knew partially it was because he was afraid how his team may react to the news that he was now so physically mutant.

"I can't Remy, there is so much that could go wrong. What if they don't accept me now? What if someone recognises me? What if they try to turn me in when they find out who I am?" He asked, his voice rising as he started to panic.

"Mon amour, dey ain't gunna turn y' in, Remy won't let dem, neither will Wolvie or Scotty. Dey miss y' and dey love y', y'r all family. Dey will accept y'. No one is gunna recognise y'. y' don't have y' wings, y' have contacts, and y aren't wearing your cloak." He pointed out, easily dispersing all Spencer's fears. "Now let Remy help y' finish dressin'. Y' need a shirt before y' can go out." He grinned slyly, "much as I like y' like dis, t'ink y' may get a bit cold, non?" He grinned and helped him into his shirt, making sure it was tucked in a way that hid his wings. Giving him a motorcycle jacket that was bulky enough and would cover all traces of his wings.

"come on mon Coeur, lets go get y' amis." He smield slinging an arm around Spencer's neck.


	14. Chapter 14

To say Spencer was nervous would be the understatement of the century. He was letting his knee bounce in the car as they drove to the pickup area in which the team would arrive as soon as their train cake in, which was in approximately five minutes.

"Cher, relax." Remy said quietly resting now a solid hand on the back of his neck to ground him and let him take a few breaths before they got out the car. Scott and Logan pulling up on either side of them.  
Spencer knew he was completely covered. He had contacts, his wings were strapped down and he'd already spoken to Remy about his fears of being in public. Yet they held nothing against his fears of his friends opinions when they found out what he was and what he had done. Nothing anyone said could reassure him that they would take it calmly and not force him to be arrested. He didn't know if he could take that. Part of him realized he should trust his friends. They were like family after all, he'd worked with them for almost 7 years now. He may have left the team but that didn't mean they weren't as close as they had been. His nerves were irrational and he knew that. Thinking logically he knew the people his friends were and he knew how much they had covered up in the past - his drug use for example. Being he was no longer a member of the team meant they didn't have to constantly have his secrets sheltered while working in the bureau. He'd convinced Strauss to let Hotch do the exit interview. He knew he would have been 'let go' as soon as they found out he now had a mutation.  
Yet even with all this running through his head he was still nervous and he could barely contain his anxiety from coming out in a full breakdown. Now leaning against the bonnet of Remy's truck he leant towards the taller Cajun. Hiding his face in his neck and sighing in eloped as the man tested his hand on his back and started making running motions along the line were his skin and wings fused. Releasing the tension that had build there. The muscles sore from cramping is wings in for the first time.

So caught up in his own thoughts and relaxing against Remy he didn't hear the calls as the team had arrived and made their way towards him. He didn't have time to be nervous or panic before he was being nudged by Remy to look up at who was coming. He heard them before he really focused. Garcia calling out in delight as he rushed forward for a hug. Only to be stopped by Remy's hand on her shoulder and Spencer slipping behind Remy a bit more.  
"Desolé Cher, Penny can't do hugs. Will explain when we get back." He said to the bubbly woman who looked put out at being unable to hug the man she hadn't seen in almost four months.  
She nodded her ascent and Remy stepped back exchanging a quick word with Morgan who smiled and nodded his understanding before moving back to Spencer's side. He could see the younger was looking embarrassed by his apparent inability to speak when faced with the team he knew so well. Giving an awkward wave and sending a thankful feeling to Remy when he returned. The man in response sending his encouragement and support as he nudged him again.

Their silent conversation wasn't missed. Yet the BAU members stayed silent as it happened. Logan and Scott coming to stand against the bonnet and watch the two. Ready to divide everyone to be taken home.  
"Hi?" Reid said eventually. Looking up at everyone with a shy smile. "Umm... I can't tell you what happened while I was... Gone, here. We need to go back to the mansion for that." He mumbled softy. Looking down with a flush growing on his cheeks. "I'm better though. I know Remy told you that you couldn't come when they first found me. But I'm a lot better. I promise. I'm doing good." He said before anyone could ask anything. Slowly gathering his confidence back at talking to his friends.  
"It's good to see you Reid." Hotch spoke up with a knowing look in his eye that gave Spencer a bad feeling. Looking around at them all and sighing a breath of relief at them all being here once more.  
"Uncle Pencer!" A little voice called and soon a blonde child was pushing his way through people's legs. Followed by JJ as she tried to catch her sun who barreled into Reid's legs. Making Remy laugh as the Cajun picked the boy up for Reid and letting him cuddle his front without having Spencer support the little boy's weight.

Pleasantries were exchanged as they introduced the team to Logan and Scott before they separated into cars. Remy carefully helping Spencer to sit so he didn't disturb his wings.  
The others noticed this act and resolved to find out when they reached the mansion. Will, JJ and Henry rode with Spencer and Remy. Henry's incessant chatter keeping the car full of laughter the whole way back. Hotch, Jack, And Prentiss went with Scott while Morgan, Garcia and Rossi rode with Logan. Spaced out so the ones who had the most questions wouldn't be riding with Spencer.

Spencer couldn't help the smile on his face as they drove back, listening to the little boy ramble on and feeling comfortable surrounded by his family.

Before they knew it they were pulling up to the Mansion, seeing JJ and Will in the back seats looking in awe as Henry continued to talk. Reid knew when they saw the sign on the edge of the entrance gate.  
Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.  
He saw when they realized where they were. Yet thankfully they didn't call it out. They kept quite. Although Reid didn't know if those in the other car would be doing the same. As they pulled into the garage, Remy parking his car beside his bike he ushered them all out. "Penny, y' wanna take Wolvie t' help y'?" He asked obviously hinting something that the rest of the team were unable to recognize. They only saw as Spencer nodded and kissed Remy briefly before turning and heading into the mansion with Logan catching up to him. Their words hushed as they walked away.

Remy nodded to the rest of the team as he finished watching as Spencer left.  
"Cmon mes Amis. Take y' t' de gardens. Need t' explain some t'ings." He said softly as he lead the way. The others following just behind as he lead them out to the garden, smiling at Rogue who was its walking inside with Jubilee and Kitty. A variety of picnic blankets lay out on the grass giving the ram somewhere to sit as Remy shrugged off his jacket and took a seat slightly in front to be able to see them all.

"Y' know Remy been in contact with y' all." He said with a nod, "dere been some t'ings we need t' discuss before Penny explains what happened." He said watching the team in front of him who were listening silently. The two boys were playing just to the side but he knew they would get called to listen if need be. Remy took a deep breath and sighed. "When we found Penny, he wasn't himself. Bete found traces of de mutant X gene. Between him and Penny, we know he had six mutations. Dey aren't all physical." He said as he put up a hand up stop them asking questions. "Gotta get this all out before he comes back,me." He nodded and sighed. "Mais, Penny wasn't just experimented on t'ough. Was brainwashed too. Y' gunna recognize him when he comes out. Dieu, dey messed wit' his head. Had a telepath rip it apart and create somet'in' new. He had control over his powers, mais, 'cause of de connards he became de weapon. Gotta make dis clear, me." He said, taking a deep breathe to ready himself, he could already seeing the knowing looks dawning on them. "Penny did t'ings he ain't proud of, did bad t'ings, he hurt a lot of people. Mais, we helped him, mon ex-femme got in his head, de proffeseur did too. Dey helped him. He's good now, and he won't be leaving. Remy works wit' him to help his empathy, his anger, his emotions and just be dere for Penny. Wolvie training him to have a safe release when he gets angry. He has counsellor sessions wit' de proffeseur. Y' gotta be careful. He can still get angry quite easily, we be teaching him to let it out, not bottle it. He's safe here, he be happy. I promised him dat he won't be taken away. Don't care dat you be Feds. Penny be safe here, and here he be staying." He said making it very clear that there would be no arguments over Spencer's residence.  
"If you are taking about Reid being Phantom X, I have already thought about this, and I do agree that we would not hand him in, he would not have done this by himself. I have known for a while of this possibility and if Reid is safe here and feeling better, then we shall leave him be. It is not the first secret we have hidden from higher authorities." Hotch spoke up, all but Rossi looked at him with surprise. Obviously confused on how he had worked it out. Yet relieved that their boss was making it clear they would not be forced to take Spencer in.

"Thank you Hotch." Came a voice from behind the team, Making Remy smile at. The relief he felt wash over the man. He smiled when the team startled and turned to look at the young genius behind him.  
"Holy shit." He heard Morgan say as he noticed the two black leather bat wings held high above Spencer's head. Their positioning showing Remy his forced confidence with this.  
"My junior G-man, your beautiful chocolate eyes." Garcia said as he stood and walked to the man. Cradling his cheeks as she look at his eyes.  
"I can still see perfectly fine, I don't know why they are like this. They don't affect any of my mutations." He said, looking towards Garcia. Suddenly he found himself encompassed in a tight hug, her arms circling under the base of his wings. As nervous as he still was he found himself smiling and hugging her back. His wings copying his arms as they came to wrap around her. Making the bubbly woman laugh.

"So Reid, is that why you didn't want us to hug you at the station?" Emily asked as she approached him and he drew back his wings to let her see.  
"I'm still touch cautious. But mainly yes. I trust you all, but my wings were cramped in a harness so I could go outside and not be recognized. They hurt and you would have felt them under the jacket." He said, his cheeks dashing red. As soon as he said his sentence he found several other members of the team standing. Walking over to him and one by one they joined the large group hug. The little boys pushing their way in. Looking at Spencer's wings in awe. The only people who hung back from the hug was Will and Remy. Smiling at the family as they rejoined. Even Hotch participated in the hug. Rosie grabbing Spencer's face and kissing both his cheeks before releasing him.

They moved to sit down. Spencer sitting close to Remy on the edge of the blankets. The two boys running around his back as he rhythmically flexed his wings to keep them amused.  
"So Spence, what are your mutations now? Remy said you have six of them. That's a lot." JJ commented with curiosity and awe at the man sitting in front of her. Having gone through so many things that would break even a strong willed man. To see him standing here smiling at them and relaxing against Remy, it warned her heart.  
She was brought back to the conversation as Spencer cleared his throat.  
"Um, the wings obviously." He said nervously with a small stretch of the mentioned appendages. "I can generate hallucinations of people's worst nightmares, telekinesis, empathy." He coughed slightly, obviously feeling uncomfortable as he knew his friends would realize how he used these mutations. "I have this clairvoyance. I can see the future, the empathy amplifies what I see." He flushed red again before curling himself slightly, "I have a feral streak. It's like these animal instincts that take over and it's all base instinct." He mumbled, "technically I would classify as an Omega status, I'm submissive in nature. Yet as Phantom X I was very alpha like. I had control of a team. Those two natures they level out so primarily I can still function as normal yet they can be triggered in certain circumstances." He commented with a shy shrug.  
"Uncle Pencer!" Henry called before anyone could ask another question.  
"What Henry?" He asked back with a small smile as the boy appeared from behind his wings.  
"Can you fly? Like a birdie?" He asked, Jack just behind him as they trotted over to him.  
Spencer looked up to JJ, Will and Hotch.  
"Can I?" He asked them. Feeling the reassuring squeeze from Remy that let him know he was still safe and protected. He saw the trio exchange looks to see what the other parent thought.  
"Don't see why not, Cher." Will spoke up, his accent not as thick as Remy's but still distinctly Cajun. Remy acted as a brace as Spencer pushed off him to stand up and called Henry and Jack over a little away from the blankets. He crouched down and took a boy in each arm.  
"Hold on tightly, arms around my neck and do not let go." He explained bracing his own arms on their backs to hold them as he readied himself. His wings spreading to full length as he pushed off the ground and shot into the air. He heard the squeals of excitement from the boys and the laughter from below as Spencer moved through the sky with a grace he couldn't quite master on land. Twisting them and taking them around the mansion grounds.

When he landed and the boys rushed off to their respective parents to babble about how awesome the flight was, Spencer had to admit the use of his powers having such a possible reaction. It helped him relax a bit. He wasn't a freak he wasn't feared. It broke the lingering tensions. From then all thoughts of what had happened while he was away were pushed back and They just sat there. Catching up, telling stories. At one point Jean appeared with Ororo and Scott to place down picnic food. Spencer grinning his thanks up at them.  
They sat on the blankets until the sun started to fall talking and laughing. Will even exchanging stories of when he and Remy had met as children. Making the man flush at the mention. At one point Morgan demanded a test flight with Spencer. The younger genius laughed and gripped him tightly to make sure he wouldn't fall. His wings easily taking the extra weight as he shot off again. Taking him higher than he did the boys. Laughing at Morgan's sudden fear of heights when they flew over the taller trees.

That night they headed to the boathouse. Setting up beds and blankets to let them all fall asleep. The boys sleeping with their parents to save room. Having just had a beautiful dinner in the mansion. Where they had met a select few X-men who wouldn't be prejudice to the federal agents.

Spencer felt infinitely better after having seeing the people he counted as family once more. Seeing them and knowing they had not turned their back on him when they had seen what he was now and heard what had happened. That conversation had been hard having sat with them for almost two hours as Remy and some of the others had taken the boys away to keep them distracted as Spencer went through step by step what he had been subjected to.

Spencer woke around midnight, looking to his side he saw Remy still asleep, curled into Spencer's side where his wings had been sheltering them. Adding that extra layer of heat. He sighed to himself as he slowly extracted himself from the bed. Kissing his head as he tucked him back in. Heading downstairs in the boathouse to the kitchen. Needing a coffee before he headed out to do what he needed to.

He took his first sip and sighed, bowing over the side as he readied himself for what he had to do. Knowing he could possible lose them all this time. They had forgiven him for what he had done before, that's all he needed, and it fuelled his fire to do what he needed to do now.

"Spencer?" a voice asked behind him, the genius spinning around to see young Jack Hotchner standing behind him, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

"Hey Jack, why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, tucking his wings into his back as he crouched carefully.

"I needed some water. Why aren't you sleepin'?" he returned with a slight mumble to his words as he yawned. Spencer was already moving to fill a glass for the younger boy. Handing it to him carefully.

"I have a few things that I need to do. Remember I told you I can see the future?" he asked, watching the boy nod as he took a sip of the water. "I have to fix the future so I have to go. Don't tell your dad okay?" he asked him quietly, his voice a hushed whisper.

He saw as the little one thought about it before nodding and Spencer sighed,

"Thank you, now go back to bed." He smiled and ushered him off with his water.

"Goodnight Spencer, thank you." He smiled as he left and Spencer let out a sigh of relief that it had only been Jack. Not Remy or one of the team.

Spencer snuck out of the boathouse easily, heading on up to the mansion, where he carefully avoided all cameras that he had been aware of while he had stayed there. Careful not to trip any alarms, unsure who would be on night guard tonight. Though most likely Logan, who wouldn't let him just walk out of the gates.

He snuck his way up to Remy's room in the mansion where they had been staying. Careful to nit wake the sleeping occupants around him. Going to the wardrobe he pulled out the things he felt necessary, his armour boots, black cloak, specialised pants, stealing one of Remy's old shirts that he ripped at the back to let his wings through - as his had been cut apart. He changed quickly and efficiently before fastening his cloak. Taking a deep breathe to prepare him for the betrayal he knew he was going to make those he loved feel.

He looked himself in the mirror before making sure his shields were up and pulled his hood over his head. Heading down to the holding cells with a sweep on the cloak. Picking up his knives on the way down from the armoury. He took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't avoid setting off the alarms in this next part. They would be inevitable and they would be necessary. He walked into the cell room, seeing the figures he needed separated into different cells.

He saw as they straightened up at the sight of him.

"Time to leave." He ordered as he pushed a knife through the control panel that held the cells locked. This would set off alarms and allow him to implement his plan. Looking briefly to the security camera and signing his message before he gathered the red cloaks and handed them out, removing inhibitor collars with his knives.

"30 seconds before the whole house is awake, if we get split up we meet at the garage." He demanded as he took off down the halls, hearing the footsteps that meant they were right behind him.

He kept taking deep breaths to keep his emotions in check and his shields up, making sure Athena wouldn't pick up on any of his plan.

Within a matter of minutes the whole house was awake as the alarms went off. A call being sent down to Remy to wake him and the team up, to get them to the safety of the mansion.

"What is goin' on? Where be Spencer?" He asked as the large group entered the mansion with the Cajun's usual dramatic flair.

"Your boy-toy took off with the prisoners." Warren snarled, obviously going back to his original dislike of the New Orleans' thief.

"He did what!?" Morgan interrupted before Remy could respond. They followed the winged man as he and Scott lead them to the control room that held the camera feeds to the mansion's security.

They watched as Spencer had walked directly to the camera, his hood pulled low to cover his eyes, but not to cover his mouth. His hand fiddling with his broach that held the cloak together at the neck.

"What's he saying?" Rossi asked as he looked as Hotch and Remy trying to decipher the noiseless recording.

"The bub says he has a plan. That sign as he moves his hand over the broach and then to his face means he's got a camera in it. Ya boy's smart Gumbo." Logan spoke up, noticing the surprised looks face to him, but the smirk on Remy's face. "What? I've lived a long time." Was all the explanation he offered.

"The professor wants to see you all. He believes you Miss Gracia will have a better chance than any of us here of setting up the feed that Spencer will be transferring to us." Scott responded, having been relaying their conversation to the professor who was making his way down to the war room to have enough room for them all to fit.

As they all moved towards the door, Remy looked back at the screen, seeing the feed on repeat as Spencer broke out his friends. "What y' be doin' Penny?" he asked the empty room.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day brought the BAU team - Minus Will, Henry and Jack, a few of the X-men seniors, and Bella Donna crowded around a screen that had just flickered to life from the static it had currently held. Garcia sitting in the control seat as she tried to trace the signal. They watched with baited breath as the screen flickered to life and showed the reflection in the mirror. Immediately noticing the sheepish looking brunette genius looking in the mirror as he fiddled with the latching to his cloak, his hood pulled low so his eyes weren't visible, but the slight smile gave away to Remy that he was still in his right mind.

Before anyone could make comment about the man's changed appearance as he tugged at the collar to the fitness top he was wearing, the white symbol that seemed to be a mock of the X-men sign on his chest. Reid moved, his hands lifting into view and starting moving in intricate patterns that had the group looking to Logan, the only one out of them all that could fluently read any sign language.

The gruff feral let out a huff as he watched the screen for the movements, reading to what he was signing. "He said that he can't hear or see us, but he knows what we are thinking. Gumbo, he's doing what he has to, something abut do you remember the vision he had last week?" He repeated and then watched the next bit, "Agent Hotchner, he would like to remind you that he is no longer part of your team and you have no jurisdiction over his actions." He sighed at being used as a relay, but he really didn't mean too much hardship by it. Seeing the man he had come the see as his pup in possible danger had his feral alpha side rattling.

He let out a growl as he understood the next sentence, "He is informing us that he will have the live feed running, you may see somethings you don't like. He is apologising, but what he will do is necessary to keep you all safe." Logan huffed and sat back as the kid readjusted his cloak again before tipping up the hood slightly, showing a dark bruise forming over his left eye.

Signing one more thing before he left, one they all understood without translation.

'Thank you'

They didn't need any more context to know why he was saying thank you, they instantly knew that he didn't think he was coming back from this.

They watched from where they assumed the camera on the cloak broach as Spencer moved through corridors. Briefly stopping by what seemed to be a garage, spinning to show the team three motor bikes lined up again the wall that had Remy, Logan and Scott hissing.

Before any of the BAU could ask what was wrong about the bikes Remy spoke up,

"T'ose be Wolvie's, Scotty's and moi bikes." He commented to them, "Penny be showing us dey are safe." He calmed himself as they watched the feed. Spencer walking down a dark corridor before walking into what seemed to be the blinding light of a laboratory. Giving them the first proper look at their unsub. The BAU immediately recognising him from the pile of doctor's they had gone through with grievances, but his hadn't seemed to have any connection with the experimentation of humans to mutants.

"That's Dr Simons, we interviewed him," JJ said what they had been thinking as they watched him interact with Spencer. An arm coming above the camera, making it obvious he was touching Spencer's face, by the way the camera jerked it seemed he's either slapped or shoved Spencer sideways.

The room echoed with five simultaneous protests, a string of French curses and a growl.

The camera sifted again, as Spencer followed after Simons down another set of corridors before opening a door that lead to a small antechamber, holding a wall stocked with different weapons. From bo's similar to Remy's to the blades Spencer had used when he had first returned to the mansion. They didn't see the order issued by Simons as Spencer moved to the wall and picked out two long blades, spinning them in his hands before setting them into his holsters. From there he was guided outside into a mountain side.

They watched as Spencer's captor approached with a blindfold. The camera dipped as Spencer bowed to let hit be tied onto his face.

"He's going to be bait if he's blindfolded." Morgan spoke up, hearing the scoff from the X-men.

"Trust me Agent, Spencer will be anything but defenceless while blindfolded." Scott spoke up, resting his hands on the back of the professor's chair, whom had stayed silent, watching the video before them as he saw the fate of the newest member to the mansion unfold.

They could see when Spencer couldn't as Simons stepped back and all of a sudden the four red cloaked figures were running at Spencer. The BAU watched in awe as Spencer moved flawlessly, showing no sign of the awkward, clumsy genius they knew. He moved with grace as he span, the camera picking ever move up as he used purely his body to fight off his attackers.

"This is what he was taught?" Emily asked incredulously as she watched when there was a flash of silver and Spencer drew one of his blades. The sudden height meaning he's taken flight.

"Oui, Penny was made t' be a soldier. He was made t' fight." Remy responded watching fondly at Spencer's fighting style, even if he wished his partner didn't have to be in such a situation, it didn't stop his admiration of his fighting, even if they couldn't see his body move.

The fight continued for a few more minutes before Spencer landed smoothly and threw his unused blade and blindfold to the side. They watched as Simons approached again, this time his hand was clamped around the hood of the one Remy recognized as Athena.

"That's the one that was controlling his mind." Bella Donna spoke up, a growl in her voice, she hadn't said anything before hand, having been privy to Spencer's fighting style in session with him with blades.

The team watched with baited breath as they tried to read the lips of the mad scientist talking. Catching the last part clearly.

'kill her'

"He's not going to do it. Is he?" Garcia spoke up looking up to Hotch and Rossi, who just looked at each other and had a silent conversation as they weighed up how much Spencer had changed thus far.

"Spencer will do what he feels to keep his cover Miss Garcia, in order to stay alive enough to deal with Dr Simons as he sees fit." Xavier finally spoke, watching the camera as he it shifted with Spencer. They saw as the silver flashed and suddenly there was a splash of red covering the camera for a second. Dripping away to show the beheaded body of Athena.

"Athena you have failed me, your job was to ensure there was no interference with my work by the X-men." Simons snarled as he dragged her towards Spencer, a bruise blooming on her cheek from where Spencer had knocked her to the ground earlier.

"Kill her." He snarled at Spencer as he threw the leather clad woman to the floor in front of Spencer.

Logically Spencer knew he wouldn't be allowed to hesitate, it would show Simons that he was no longer under his control. If he did so then Simons would most likely have him killed and he would be unable to eradicate the threat that the doctor had become and he would continue to find someone who would take down the X-men like he wanted Spencer to. Or rather take down Remy specifically.

He still had plans to expose Simons to the teams watching, show them why he had been made the way he had. Yet he wasn't what Simons had made him, which was his dilemma. He felt sick at the thought of lifting the blade, knowing that Simons would expect something gory-filled. Not a simple murder.

He took in a deep breathe, focusing on the things this woman had done to him, what she had cost him. The pain he had been through and had put his loved ones through because of her. Allowing the memories to overwhelm him, hiding himself in the safety of his own mind as he lifted the blade and with a sharp swing took it to her neck. The ridiculously sharp blade slicing through her skin and bone like butter. The beautiful flooring splattered with deep crimson.

He tried not to think about everyone watching from the camera. Merely allowing his body to move on autopilot as he dropped to one knee like he would be expected to do. He let himself play the part he would have to. Following Simons when he was beckoned back inside, his face blank as he supressed his emotions. Unaware of his surroundings, he didn't notice the reflective glass of the house he walked towards, allowing his viewers to see his apathetic features and the blood splatter that had come from the arterial spray as he had cut Athena's coronary artery.

Unaware of just how much he was frightening the members who continued to watch his video feed. A few leaving after his actions, having become overwhelmed by seeing his actions.

He followed Simons to another laboratory, taking off his cloak and positioning it on the hook that the camera would still be able to pick up the whole room. He did as he was ordered without thought. Ignorant of just how much he was regressing into himself to allow his actions to not affect his conscience. He lay on the hospital style bed, his wings spread to the side as he was thoroughly inspected for any physical trauma. Other than the bruises that Simons' had had caused himself, Spencer was passed in his exam.

Silently he started to go over his plans in his mind, preparing himself for what he would be doing as soon as he was allowed free time. He missed the needle that was prepared and injected into his before he could fight back. His body tensing before it went lax again. Feeling a second needle go into his neck before he passed out.

He woke slowly, his mind rushing to catch up with what had happened, remembering his plan and slowly opening his eyes. Looking at the laboratory ceiling behind him as he sat slowly. Looking around him as he stretched his wings. Finding himself alone, but with a headache to rival the migraines he's had previously. He looked towards the hanger where he had placed his cloak earlier, relieved to see it still there, and probably still recording. He stood on shaky legs, using his wings to gather balance.

He gripped his cloak and fastened it back on as he knew he should, told never to go around without it on, unless asleep.

He stumbled as he walked, gathering his bearings. He passed a window and quickly backtracked when he realised. The view outside was no longer the one he had returned to, he was back in the snowy mountain tops. He had never been able to locate the area correctly, he had been unconscious when he had been moved to the previous house, which had been where he was when he was sent on his first mission. Simons had kept the location of this base away from him in case he should turn against the man. In a slight panic he span around and found the bathroom he knew would be around.

Turning on the shower, the hot water working to steam up the room as quick as possible as he approached the mirror, writing backwards carefully. Leaving a message for those still watching. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, he had no idea how many people were still watching, if any at all.

'I don't know where I am.' He wrote on the wall, allowing enough time for them to see it before he took off out of the room and down the hall again. Looking for Simons' office where he knew he would get the information he would need.

He didn't stop to think how odd it was that he had not seen anyone.

The office was found easily and using telekinesis, the door was opened with no effort.

Inside was the computer he knew he would find and the files. Reading through them too fast for the camera to pick it up before he went for the computer, hacking in with skills he'd learned from Remy and College. He scrolled through as fast as he could. Taking in the information he needed.

He started typing, opening the system in the computer to allow for tracing and information sharing. Unaware to what Garcia would find when she connected to the computer.

He watched in fear as the computer started to spark and shut itself down before he could finish allowing the information sharing. Spinning on his heel to see Tesla standing behind him.

"Idiot," the man growled, somehow he had managed to get into the room without Spencer's senses noticing. His empathy was still wrapped tight around him to keep his blank look. He was incapable of reaching out with it.

Remy, Scott, Logan, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Bella Donna sat around the computer as they had when Scott had made the call that Spencer had woken up. Remy having been down in the danger room with Bella Donna working out his anger.

They watched in fear as the door slammed open and suddenly the room went dark. The inability to hear what was happening left them all hovering in suspense.

The lights returned slowly, they realised that the camera was moving, but it was swinging too much to be sitting on Reid's chest like it had been doing.

As it swung they were able to see why. Marching next to the camera were two of the red cloaked sidekicks, holding Spencer's wings and hands behind his back in an obvious detaining manner. They walked through a large double door that opened as they approached, and the team were suddenly hit with a bright landscape. They watched in fear as Spencer was brought in front of the camera and walked harshly up a steep incline to what looked like a cliff.

Simons came into view at the top, waiting for the foursome. He frowned sadly. He said something to Spencer that they couldn't quite catch with the swinging of the camera, pulling out a mobile from his pocket.

"That's Reid's phone." Garcia gasped as she noticed the mobile she had begged the man to upgrade to. They watched as he fiddled with it before all of a sudden a ringing pierced the deathly silent room. There was a scrambling before Remy pulled out his phone and put it on speaker,

"Bonjour?" he asked, having noticed the call came from Reid's number.

"Ah, you must be Mr Lebeau, it is nice to hear your voice. I was told much about you in the beginning of Spencer's and I's relationship." The man's voice was rough, with a husky laugh at the end.

"What y' be doin' y' connard?" He growled as he watched the live feed with the others in the room. They saw as Simons approached Spencer, unable to see the young genius' face as he was forced to look up at the man, before his knees were kicked out and he was forced to his knees. They heard his grunt at impact through the phone.

"I though as our lovely Spencer has been so kind to give you a live tour of our home that you would like to hear aswell. I am but being kind." Simons responded and handed the phone back to someone as the camera moved again. They saw the black fabric go flying in the snowy wind as the broach was ripped off it. Handed to the one holding the phone as it focused on Spencer, who they could now see was glaring up at Simons.

"Leave them out of this." They heard the genius growl, surprising the BAU with just how dark his voice sounded. The camera was moved enough that they got a full shot of the cliff, Spencer and Simons. As well as the man standing behind Reid and binding his hands with what looked like thick leather rope.

"No, they ruined my experiment, now I must dispose of you, and they will witness what they caused." Simons responded before moving and picking something up from the snow.

They all let out a painful noise as they recognised the blood stained blade as the one Spencer had used earlier in decapitating Athena.

"Y' connard, why y' doin' dis?" Remy shouted through the camera, "why y' experiment on Spencer?" he asked, trying to delay what they all thought was about to happen.

"That is for me to know Mr Lebeau, Spencer is aware now of my motives. Which he won't be able to relay to you. I believe you will just have to wonder and rue the day." Simons said without looking away as he approached Spencer. They watched in fear and pain as Spencer straightened, forcing himself to feel pride in what could be his last moments.

"Garcia, I know you are sitting there. Do not watch this, please. There is still an innocence in you that will be lost if you see this happen." Reid spoke up, his voice was filled with regret, but not fear.

Yet even with his warning, no one could look away, in fact even JJ and Emily appeared to join the team, banding together like a family, while the members of the X-men and Bella Donna did the same beside them. Preparing to comfort each other for what they believed was about to be the end of their genius.

They watched as the man who had tied Spencer's hands stepped back. Their friend was forced to his feet and walked to the edge of the cliff before being forced to his knees once more, a grunt echoing through the phone's speaker as they could see him regaining his balance as he looked down at the fall. The group waited with baited breath, watching the man they all cared for, hoping he had a plan to get out of this. They watched as Simons lifted the blade just slightly out of view of Reid's eye line before he brought it down horrifically fast. There was a collective flinch and several shouted expletives as they heard Spencer's scream when Simons sliced straight through his wings, leaving stumps behind that bled profusely. Turning the beautiful white blanket of snow slowly turn a startling red. They watched as Reid wavered, on the edge of the cliff his body bowing slightly in pain. They watched in dread as Simons threw away the blade, lifting his snow-boot covered foot, placing it between the bleeding stumps on his back and giving him a slight push. They watched him fall.

The sob, shouts and cries were audible to the cliff as the room of people watching broke out into chaos.

Logan wrapping his muscles arm around Remy's waist as the man ran for the door, unsure what he was going to do, but he knew it would involve destroying Simons.

"Wolvie, y' let go of Gambit right now!" He shouted as he fought against the second arm that wrapped around his chest, pressing him back against his best friend's chest.

"Gumbo, ya don't even know where they are." Logan pointed out as he forced the man back in his seat, a hand on his shoulder, using his strength to keep him down.

Turning their attention back to the screen, ignoring their own silent tears, the teams banded together, providing comfort to each other, no longer as X-men and BAU but as one family.

What happened next surprised them all, as one of the red cloaked figures approached Simons from behind, carrying the blade he had used. Without an inch of hesitation they watched as the figure raised the blade and cleanly ran it at a 45 degree angle through Simons' chest, the angle would have caught his heart and they watched as the man fell back into the snow as the blade was removed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Can you see him?" one of the red cloaked figures asked as the other peered over the edge of the cliff. The team had quietened down, but were still watching the screen through their grief.

"Yeah I got him." The other called, a second before a series of shouts and gasps filled the room as the red-cloak by the cliff reached down and started pulling up, bringing the genius with him. They watched him stumble at the sudden readjustment of not having his wings on his back, being supported as he walked towards the person still holding the phone and camera. He looked obviously worse for wear. Blood trickling down from a cut on his temple, the bruise on his face stark against the white background and his pale skin tone.

They could see him in the corner as he reached out and slowly sunk to sit in the snow, holding the phone, which allowed them to hear his laboured breathing as he supported himself upright.

"hey guys," he said through deep steading breaths. Wincing at the sudden noise as everyone started to talk and ask questions at once.

"I know, I know, he wasn't supposed to take off my cloak, you were supposed to be from my point of view." He took a breath, obviously in pain, "yes, this was panned, Hecate, Tesla, Sihar and I planned it on our way through here, when Athena went to the bathroom. They all had the same problem as I. They weren't created but they were manipulated." He said as one of the figures came around behind him, removing their hood to show the small boned features of a young woman.

"We have to go soon if we are going to make it in time." She said to him, watching him nod, it caused a new stir of questions before they were all shushed again.

"Penny, what de femme mean? Y' comin' home?" Remy asked, his voice hesitant and cautious.

They heard the very audible sigh and his head ducked on the feed.

"Remy… guys, I'm not coming back. Not just yet. I am needed here, you guys helped me, and I need to help these guys. I know you would say they could come to the mansion, but the truth is, even with me, I think we need time to heal. We are all free now, we need time to adjust. I was only here for three months, but Sihar and Hecate have been here for nine months, and Tesla for bordering on two years. I've lost everything I used to have, I don't have a job anymore, and I know Rems I still have you, but please, I'll stay in touch, I just need time to figure what I'm doing next, to be free for a while." He breathed.

Remy wiped away the silent tears from his face, he could hear the hurt and grief in his Spencer's voice and he knew what he meant, he understood, he needed to work through what they had done, he needed to forgive himself, not just let other people forgive him. It would never be enough if he never forgave himself, it's how Remy had felt after the Morlock massacre.

"Will miss y', mon amour." He said softly through the phone. Making sure to not make his sadness obvious, he didn't need Spencer feeling guilty. The boy was finally doing something for him, and not because it was what was expected, he needed this time. Remy saw as the others dawned on the idea and added their own sentiments.

"I will miss you guys too, I'll send you letters whenever I can, I promise, I'll be back, and I'll let you know. It's not forever. I love you Rems." He said softly, standing with the help of the female by his side.

"J'taime aussi, mon Coeur." Remy responded softly and hung up the phone for them as he reached forward.

He took a second to breathe and relax his muscles,

"He's alive though, that's good." Scott spoke up, having stayed silent since Spencer had fallen off the cliff.

"Yeah, that's positive at least," Morgan spoke up.

"I think we all head to bed, we didn't sleep much last night," Hotch spoke up as he put a hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"Agent Hotchner, you are welcome to continue your week holiday with us." Ororo spoke up as she mimicked his motion with Remy, "come now Brother, would you prefer your room or the danger room?" She asked as she helped Remy rise, Logan on his other side.

"Come on Gumbo, I'll give you a spar." He offered as they walked the Cajun out who looked still stuck in his own thoughts.

"Remy'll kick your ass, Wolvie." He spoke with a hint of his usual cocky tone as the two leading his laughed.

3 weeks later

It was after 3 weeks of waiting at the mansion, anxious and fearful of bad news that the first letter addressed to Remy arrived from Spencer.

 _Dearest Remy,_

 _I apologize for the delay in you getting this letter. We are travelling. We arrived in Scotland a day after I spoke to you, we've been moving from place to place since then, never really staying for long, just passing through. The freedom I feel at doing all this on my own time is immense._

 _There was a museum in England, I was almost tempted to get Tyrone (Hecate) to make the room go black so I could get you a present. There was one painting there that I know you would have loved. I didn't do it though, even though you taught me long ago how to without getting caught. A sort of 'I'm sorry' Present._

 _And I know what you are thinking, in that accent of yours. That I don't have anything to apologize. If I was there you'd probably call me Penny, even though you know how much I hate that nickname, but I put up with it for you. All because you seem incapable of using real names without adding a –y. Yet, I feel that I do, I was gone for three months and I know you would have worried, I was taken when on the phone with you, I know you looked and couldn't find me. (Which by the way, was because we were in Canada apparently.) Yet I finally come back to you, and then I try and kill you. When I'm finally me again, we have two weeks together, filled with my fear, anger and you taking care of me – no matter how much you protesting to not minding it. I feel like I still owe you, and when I come back, I promise I will make it up to you. I just need to feel like myself again. Two weeks wasn't long enough and I left again. When I come back next, I assure you I will not be leaving nor taken as easily as I have done. You are mine Remy Lebeau and I am yours. Nothing will change that._

 _Anyway, enough of the sad talk._

 _We went to Paris, I know you always wanted to take me there, but we were passing through, Ada (Sihar) wants to go to Italy, she has family there that she wants to visit, apparently she hasn't seen them in years._

 _We were only meant to be in Paris one night, but I developed an infection in my wings… or rather what's left of them. We had to find a mutant friendly hospital that would look at the stumps. I spent 8 days in there, three of which were in a coma as my temperature became too high. Apparently I now have a fears of hospital like situations and needles. I'm better now, I have a special cream on them that helps them heal. I have also been looking at Simons research and I think I've found a way to make them grow back. It's strange how easily you get used to things that then feel wrong when they are gone._

 _Europe is beautiful, there is so much history. I always wanted to travel places, but my fear pf large crowds and my need to look after my mother and I never got a gap between schooling and my job prevented me. Maybe next time we can go on a vacation together, because I would love to walk around here with you, being in Paris has made me miss you so much. It is only because of the few words you taught me to pronounce that I was able to order food and not end up with some of the rather unusual French dishes that I would prefer not to try just yet. I guess I must thank you again for teaching me something that is helping me survive here. Our hotel looks at the Eiffel tower, it really is beautiful all lit up at night. I see young couples going up there so much, and I can feel the love coming off of them. You have mentioned to me before about wanting to go there as a couple, and I shut you down with the fear of people and slight one of heights. Yet, here I am missing you, wishing I had never said no. maybe in the future we can come back here and you can show me all the places you know, order for us in French and show me all the things you've said you love._

 _I think we are taking the long way around through Switzerland. We don't have a final destination. I think they want to go from Italy to Greece, and then I believe they want to take a boat to Egypt. Ask Ororo some places she recommends in Egypt for me? I do look forward to seeing the pyramids._

 _How have you been? I know it was longer than you expected, I hope you did not worry. Logan and Ororo taking care of you? He may be wolverine, but I've kicked his ass before, I can do it again if he isn't watching out for you. I know you will scoff at that, you don't need anyone to look after you, but you have a habit of running head first into danger without thinking about yourself. Please be safe I want you to be there when I return. I'm doing better already, don't worry about me. Relax, have fun, stay safe._

 _Love you always_

 _Spencer x_

As Remy was opening and reading through his letter from Spencer with a smile on his face, Hotch was opening a letter from the same man at his house in Virginia.

 _Hotch,_

 _I ask you pass my greetings to the team, I know I could have addressed one to all of you, yet I feel that I need to talk to you separately. Before you question, I am doing better, we are travelling through Europe. It is amazing how much I still have to learn, cultures have never been my strong suit, yet I find myself enjoying this as I learn odd facts._

 _I do miss the team and I know I won't be able to return to the job, especially not when they find out I'm now a mutant. I hope you were able to write something up for my exit interview, I'm sorry I left before you could conduct it. Yet I wanted what could possibly be my last memories with you all to be focused on having fun not work._

 _I do wish to thank you for everything you and the team have done for me. I am going to sell my apartment and have it all moved to storage as it seems to have been agreed that I am moving to the Mansion with Remy when I return._

 _What I did really want to discuss with you was the news I heard about Emily's death. I was devastated when I heard it, I had to be dragged out of the hotel so I could do something for the day to get my mind off her, when all I wanted to do was grieve for my friend that I had never even said goodbye to. Imagine my surprise as that night when we are heading back to the hotel after dinner I see a very familiar blonde haired person talking with someone that had a hood up._

 _We approached curiously when I recognized JJ, and I could recognise the emotional signature of Emily. I was scared that I was using my hallucinations against myself, and I was honestly surprised when I saw it was Emily_

 _They told me what happened, and stayed at our hotel that night. I do not blame you or disagree with what you did, yet I would ask one thing, Morgana and Garcia, they need to know. Don't keep this for too long. They have lost me, or at least they feel that they have, they can't afford to lose her as well and they may just fall apart. Garcia won't hide it, you'll see it behind her colours. Yet Morgan, he is better at keeping things hidden, he'll act angry, yet I know the man who is like my brother, he needs to talk, Hotch. Please talk to him. I trust you with my life still. I know you made the right choice, I just needed to tell you my feelings about it._

 _I know you probably don't have much contact with her, witness protection and all, she's doing fine, she stayed with us for a few days after JJ left, and she is recovering, her wound is clearing up well. She can move around better, yet she still bites her nails in nerves whenever she thinks about you all and Doyle._

 _I hope this is over for you all soon and she can go home, because she does miss the team as much as I do._

 _How are you? How is Jack? Tell everyone I miss them._

 _Thanks_

 _Spencer_

The months ticked by with an average of a letter a week from Spencer either to a specific BAU member or to all of them, depending on what he felt the need to say.

Yet, every time Remy would receive one and he would escape to the roof with a cigarette to read it by himself, letting the smile show and sometimes the slight blush he would never admit to.

It was almost four months after Spencer left that he got a letter that almost made him tear up in happiness.

 _Dearest Remy,_

 _We found a destination. Since I sent you a letter last we have visited Norway, Finland and Sweden. Out path may seem random, yet it is helps us relax, we go where we feel. We head out to airport sometimes and just grab a plane to wherever, any one that still has four last minute tickets._

 _I've put up my apartment in Virginia for sale, my stuff is in storage, I had Morgan watch over the movements, he assures me it is all safe and in storage, nothing is missing. Which means none of my books or collectables have been taken. I realise how nerd like that sounds. Yet, I guess I have always been that way so there is no point denying it._

 _I know you will be happy to hear that I feel so much better now than I do those months ago when I left you. I am glad to hear you are being taken care of and haven't gotten into any undue trouble. Although please inform Logan that we will be speaking about that last mission when I get back. You should never be taken to the rallies and you know that. You don't always have to be touch and show off, sometimes you can turn around and say you don't want to do it. They would understand, your empathy is temperamental, even if you call it your 'charm' it does cause you problems. You know that. Sometimes I swear you haven't changed much from a stubborn teenager trying to show his masculinity._

 _Anyway, I have a reason for this letter. I am coming back, we are on our way back to The States tomorrow, by the time this letter gets to you I should be back in the same country. I am not coming straight home. I want to visit mom first. Then we may travel around the states, even though I am sure I've been to most of them already with cases. I might pop into Bella Donna and say thank you once more, because I know how much she helped me and I know she stayed around after I left to help you. I just wrote 'pop,' oh well, I won't change it. This is my last bit if paper anyway._

 _I don't think it will take much more than a week for us to return to The Mansion. I think Ada, Tyrone and Stephen are planning on joining the mansion too. I've told them stories and they seem interested. I think Stephen may have a small hero worship over Ororo, from the stories he always asks for me to tell him more about her. Apparently Ada had met Logan before Simons took her, I don't doubt her, Logan seems to have been everywhere at one point. I think Tyrone is the most cautious, he had the same problem when he was a child as you, his eyes stuck out. Even with the idea of being surrounded by mutants he stills seems anxious about his looks._

 _I won't tell you much more as I will be seeing you soon._

 _Love always_

 _Spencer x_

Remy read the letter with a bright grin and sighed in relief at Spencer being back in the country and home in a week.

The following week came with a possible warning of a mission that had Remy itching. It seemed a new group was moving around, yet while their reputation was spreading, it didn't seem like they were dangerous. If anything they were fighting for the same cause as the X-men. They were appearing at attacks and rallies and saving the people there.

The fact that they were quickly deemed non-threatening had Remy sighing in relief as they would not need to go out when he was expecting Spencer back.

Yet he spoke to soon, as 8 days after receiving the letter from Spencer, the X-men were called out to what seemed to be the headquarters of one of the FOH teams.

What they weren't prepared for was the sheer amount of weapons the base would hold. Resulting in a massive fight outbreak, which made Remy wonder if he was going to be home at all to see Spencer return or would his love be returning to find a freshly dug grave.


	17. Chapter 17

The fight was picking up between the five X-men who had gone on the mission and the near on fifteen FOH members. Originally their information had pointed to a meagre eight members being present at the base with minimal weaponry and mainly Intel based documents.

Yet they quickly found themselves overpowered when faced with the very real possibility that they may just be outnumbered by a group of anti-mutant humans who had so far managed to block not only Cyclops' optic blasts, Gambit's cards, but also The Wolverine in full fight – having put him down three times already with Taser bullets, which let him down for longer than usual due to the inability to heal immediately from the electrostatic shocks. Storm's elemental powers seemed to be malfunctioning, meaning she wasn't able to accurately call on her lightening or winds to defend the team and attack the offensive members. Rogue was also having bit of an issue, finding herself being grounded every time she took off trying to fight.

"the room has inhibitors in the walls," Scott called out as he dodging a blow to his face and saw Gambit take a punch to the gut as his kick left him open, although he took one down, the other got him in time.

"No kidding, sugar." Rogue called back as she found her super strength was no more than a slightly stronger than an average female's punch.

Gambit didn't know what had surprised him more. A, that these members obviously planned for their attack. B, they were losing or C, when all the lights in the room suddenly cut to black.

All of a sudden the whole room went pitch black, leaving Gambit and Logan the only two even with a possibility of seeing what was happening in the dark. It was this vision that alerted Remy as a small throwing knife flew past his head and pinned the hand that had been coming towards his face to the wall. The man's shout of pain filling the room at finding a knife embedded into his arm.

His shout was echoed by various others who found themselves suddenly taken down by something that hadn't been in the room before the lights left.

Yet, Gambit had to concede when the lights came on, he was probably more shocked than he could have been before.

With the return of the lights came a focus in the room that centred on four new figures. Standing to the side was a man, his hand resting against one of the anti-mutant member's necks, holding him to the wall, his other hand seemingly calling in the darkness that had moments ago enveloped the room.

He was glad in a pure black jumpsuit, made out of a material that when he moved reflected the light that had returned and gave away the metallic glint of the stitched in armour. His dark skin, black-ish hair and pure black eyes had understanding start to dawn on Gambit about just who these people could be.

He looked to the man on the other side of the room. He was crackling with an electric charge running over his skin, standing over two members who were withering on the floor as if being tasered constantly. He had a ginger-colouring to his hair that was matched by the rust red of his outfit. Similar in jumpsuit style to the first man, his uniform was backed with white streaks that ran down the red, creating an almost lightening appearance over his suit and skin.

A low growl pierced the air, which caused all X-men to snap their heads to the side. Looking at wolf that was hovering threateningly over a man on the floor. The one they had identified as the leader of this specific group. He looked to be trying to get away, and they could see the fear in his eyes when the wolf leant forward and carefully placed its jaws around his neck. Not applying pressure just showing dominance to the enemy.

"Sihar, heel." A very familiar voice spoke from the middle of the room, sitting on the table that had been there when they arrived. The hood on the white cloak that faded to black pulled low, hiding his eyes. They snapped back to look at the wolf as it slowly backed away from the man and shifted before them. Watching the wolf slowly morph into a human had to be one of the strangest things Remy had seen. Yet, he guessed today was just a day for strange things to occur. The woman stood again, he outfit was a pale green that brought out her emerald eyes and she seemed completely at ease in the long sleeved leotard she wore with silver thigh high boots to protect her legs. Beautiful blonde hair falling down her back as she walked over to the seated figure, resting a hand on the back of his neck in acknowledgement before she moved to the dark-coloured man by the wall.

"Penny?" Remy questioned finally, getting over the confusion that was in his mind at the sudden takedown that had occurred.

"You and I need to have a big discussion about your inability to stay out of trouble." Spencer spoke up as he hoped off the table and walked towards the Cajun. The black armour boots still in place, yet instead of the black uniform he had worn before, it was a startling silver-white. His once-black cloak was now a snow white that faded into a bold black at the bottom.

It took Remy a second, but then he couldn't figure out how he had missed it. Protruding from Spencer's back were two dark silver coloured wings. Not the original black they had been, but looking almost like scar tissue as the moved to tuck into Spencer's back as he walked.

He let the hood fall from his head, his blank white eyes looking at Remy as he smiled at him. Remy looked the approaching man over in pride and affection at how well he had managed to rebuild himself. He noticed the small scar that ran across his temple and up into his hair, the same as he noticed his hair was suitably shorter, instead of the scruffy mess he had had, he now had it trimmed back, yet still made him look perfect.

"I said stay safe." Spencer noted as he reached Remy, standing in front of him with a grin. He leant forward and kissed his lips softly. Remy grinned and rested his hands on Spencer's hips.

"y' know me, mon amour. Trouble be Remy's callin'," he grinned.

Spencer pulled back as he heard the disgusted snort coming from beside him. His grin turning wicked as he released Remy's shoulders to crouch in front of the man, removing the knife from his hand. Walking over to the leader of the group. The one Sihar had been standing over.

"Well, I'm going to be nicer than my friends here. I'm going to give you three options." He smirked and crouched in front of him, spinning his knife in one hand while he unsheathed a long blade in his other. "By know I believe you would know who my friends here are and you would probably have heard of my team. We were all over the news after all. Although I promise you, murder isn't our thing anymore." He paused at the stubborn scowl on the man's face as he tried to stand up and Spencer placed the edge of the blade to his neck. "It can be if you misbehave." He commented and heard movement behind him, not looking as he trusted both teams.

"Option number 1: you and your whole team go to Federal prison." He smirked.

"You can't do that, you can't guarantee that!" he argued, moving away although cautious of the blade by his throat.

"Oh honey," Spencer laughed, "I used to be FBI, in fact I was in the top profiling team. My narcotics anonymous sponsor is the director of the Virginia branch. In fact I called him not three days ago. He knows what happened to me. He still has my back." Spencer grinned, aware of the pride that Remy watched him with. "Don't even ask your charges. Possession of illegal firearms, distribution of said firearms, insufficient licenses, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, possession of illegal substances, conspiracy to commit terrorism and treason. Not to mention this place, it's screaming illegal." He grinned watching the fear dawn on the man's face. "This amount of weapons, anti-mutant or not, it can be classified as a terrorist operation. Trust me, I could get you all the death penalty." He hummed.

"Option 2, you let my friends and I beat all your asses, and every time you plan something like this again, we will track you down and teach you once more why you should not be doing it, the price you will pay." He straightened slightly, watching as the X-men moved to completely apprehend the remaining members to ensure they would not move.

"We will just report you, you filth! We would win." The man sneered at Spencer, causing the genius to lean over him even more, hovering closer with the small knife pressed against softer places.

"Are you not listening?" he growled, his voice dark and dangerous, "I was FBI, I have connections, family and sponsors in the bureau. You would never get anything to stick against me, or any of us." He snarled back.

"Then my third option, I suggest you take this one." His voice taking on a fake, sickly sweet sound "You all go home, you sever ties with this organization and you live your life like normal, tolerant people. You will respect your fellow man or mutant. You don't talk your anti opinion to anyone, you keep it to yourself. We won't bother you and you won't bother us. You want to know why? Because you are surrounded by mutants, when you work, when you go home, your neighbours, colleges, boss, family, even your kids could be mutants, the gene is dominant, and it could show up in your family. Even if you don't have it. Now see, I wasn't born a mutant, but that didn't stop that did it. Being a mutant isn't any different to being gay, or being transsexual. It's not a disease, it's who you are." His words were clear and rang true to the others in the room. Making them smile at realising just how much Spencer had come to accept himself this way. "Like your friend over here." Spencer stood and walked to the second man that had been attacking Remy when he walked in. "Why don't you tell everyone?" he asked, throwing the small knife back to the table.

He saw the man's face light in fear at being caught, "I don't kn-know what you're talking about." He stuttered. You didn't have to be an empath to feel his fear.

"Fine, I see I'll have to explain. Guys your powers weren't working, because Mister over here is a nullifier. He would clench his hands and body every time I mentioned being a mutant. Put two and two together. It makes sense, doesn't it?" he hummed and span on his heal, his cloak spinning behind him.

"So, what's your choice?" He stalked back over to the leader and hovered over him. He could see the nervous sweat, his nostrils flaring as he dropped onto his arms, getting closer to him than he would normally feel comfortable. His wings flaring our behind him in intimidation.

He could see the man stutter before making the decision that Spencer knew he would.

They walked out of the base together. Heading to where the X-men had parked the blackbird. Remy's arm wrapped firmly around Spencer's waist.

"Nice t' have y' back Penny. Gotta say, dat was impressive." Remy smiled proudly at his genius as they spoke, Spencer's hood still down.

"I learnt from the best, I realised I'm not as easy to intimidate anymore, most people take a look at my wings and run. They look quite daunting, so I figured I had to learn to turn the tables." He smirked to himself, resting his head on Remy's shoulder. "I've got to say, your dad is a pretty good coach." Spencer grinned and revealed in the surprise he felt come off Remy.

"Remy will ask 'bout dat one later. How'd y' get y' wings back?" He asked with a laugh.

"I knew you'd ask that. I found Simons research at the facility before we left. I looked at his research, turns out he had found old experiments and had used them on me. Including Stryker's research on Logan. I found out what they did to trigger his healing factor to be amplified. I changed it and created a weakened version of the experiment. I heal quicker, but not from life threatening injuries. I focused on my wings, they heal faster, and that's why they've grown back. Yet, they still look like scar tissue. The nerve sensation is dulled in them, but I can still use them as easily." He hummed as they walked.

"Y' has Wolvie's files?" Remy picked up and looked at surprise at his lover.

"Yeah, I plan on returning it to him, I know he can't remember much of that time and I thought it would be nice to give him closure on it." Reid spoke with an air of sadness at having read the notes and cringing at the torturous experimentation the man had gone through that made his own look like nothing.

They approached the jet just behind everyone else and Spencer surprised them all by breaking off from Remy and walking over behind a few trees with his small team. Wheeling out a motorbike each.

"You have so much fun on yours I thought I could give you a race." Spencer laughed as he straddled the silver bike.

A week later the BAU were involved in a raid in Florida, a serial killer had been killing strong, young men by extreme torture. They couldn't work out how they were being kept or taken, there were no ligature marks on the body and tox reports showed no use of drugs.

They had alerted Remy just in case the man turned out to be a mutant, they needed to know the X-men were able to move if needed.

What they hadn't counted for was there two be three unsubs instead of a singular.

"We need back up." Hotch called out to the local officers as they discussed their options. A gun fight breaking out, holding them behind their cars for protection.

"Back up is here, mon ami." A familiar voice called out followed by a roaring of an engine as the BAU and LEOs looked up to see a black motor bike speeding towards them carrying two people. The back one of whom was starting to adjust. Slowly rising to their feet on the back of the bike, held steady by two enormous wings that balanced him on the speeding bike. They watched in awe as the standing man unsheathed two blades before lifting his wings high enough that he was suspended in the air as the bike skidded to a stop and the helmet-less Cajun rolled off, producing his cards from an inner pocket in his brown-leather trench coat. The man with the wings tucking them in and rolling as he delivered a solid kick to one of the unsubs. A swipe of his hand pinning the man against wall, his blade leaving his hand and hovering by his neck as Hotch all of a sudden felt his cuffs leave his belt. Within a blink of an eye the first unsub was down and Remy was quickly taking down the second. Leaving the third. Approaching Remy from behind.

"Gambit, behind you." The winged man shouted, causing the team to suddenly pay more attention.

"Is that Reid?" Morgan asked Hotch crouched beside him. Seeing the older man looking shocked at the two who were flawlessly taking down their mutant unsubs.

They watched as the man they thought might be Reid took a run at the unsub, only to slow down to a halt before he hit him, seemingly finding himself frozen in mid run as the unsub approached him. A malicious smirk on his face.

"Theus!" They heard Remy shout loudly as he swiftly knocked out the second unsub and span, sending a charged card into the stomach of the one holding his partner frozen.

They watched as the winged man dropped to his knees and breathe for a moment before standing slowly. His hood falling back as he tossed his shoulders back in pride, calling up his powers. They watched as the man they called part of their family was suddenly surrounded by black wisps in the air, which he sent straight to the man that Remy had knocked over.

They watched in morbid fascination and started creeping forward as the man started to scream on the floor. Shouting and screaming at things only he could see as Remy retreated to check on the two men that had been detained. Morgan stepped up and cuffed the screaming man careful to avoid the black in the air, as he was sure this was the hallucinations they had been warned about.

It was ten minutes later when all the men had been moved to the squad cars for transport. After Remy had produced an inhibitor collar from a bag attached to his bike.

The team and the two partners came together.

Yet before they could mention anything about Spencer a LEO spoke up, "hey, you're the FBI agent that went missing earlier in the year?" he asked looking curious, Spencer watched as his team and Remy moved in to defend him, yet he just smile and looked the man dead in the eye with his pure white ones.

"Yeah, that would be me." He flashed his feral fangs in his grin, "why you not like what you see?" he smirked in an uncharacteristically cocky attitude in front of the team as he noticed the LEO staring at his wings. Blinking and registering what was said before hurrying off.

Reid was brought back to his team as he was suddenly engulfed in a hug from JJ and Emily. He let his body relax and finally dropped both the blades he had been carrying, returning the hug with a happy smile.

"It's good to see you home Emily." He said to his friend as they released him, next was a hug from Morgan who laughed.

"Man, Pretty boy, don't you ever die on video again. We are getting a bit tired of seeing it, it gets old after a while." He teased and Spencer laughed before hugging his back just as hard.

"I didn't die, I just let him push me off a cliff, I never hit the ground." He commented, a laugh coming out strangled at the overwhelming emotion he felt coming from everyone.

"I got to say kid that was an impressive move on the bike." Rossi commented, kissing both his cheeks and making Spencer blush.

"I've been practising." Was all he managed to say through the squeak.

He surprised everyone by hugging Hotch when the man became available, even though they both usually avoided contact, they could see the moment Hotch sunk into the hug and returned the embrace with a smile for their youngest.

"It's good to have you back Reid, you look." He said, his usual stoic façade giving way to the proud fatherly look he gave Reid at seeing the man looking more proud and confident in himself.

"How'd you get your wings back?" Morgan asked as Remy wrapped an arm around Spencer and they walked to the SUV's and where the bike had been moved by the team during their takedown.

"Why don't we all go get dinner and I'll tell you." He smiled at them, a private smile for Remy who responded with a kiss to his head and an encouraging squeeze.

"Fine, at least tell us about the new name. Theus?" JJ asked as they walked.

Spencer laughed, yet it was Remy who answered that one. "Penny didn't like Phantom X anymore. Dat be fine. Theus short for Prometheus, greek god of forethought and intelligence, while also be a trickster and de champion of humanity." Remy commented, making Spencer blush, "suits him better, Remy believes." The Cajun smirked and kissed the man's temple.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Spencer whined to get the attention away from his name.

"Fine then, I shot not calling Garcia." Emily exclaimed, running to the car before her argument could be revoked. Which lead to a flurry of shouts and laughter as they all decided who to handle the tech goddess that would be annoyed at not having joined on this case with Reid back.

Walking to the car in laughter, a smile so big his cheekshurt. Remy by his side and his team not caring about his appearance, Spencer finally felt home and whole again.

The End

Thank you guys so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm quite proud of how it turned out in the end. Thank you for the beautiful comments on the work. I love you all. X


End file.
